A Beautiful Cacophony
by ToxicRainfall
Summary: Draco/Astoria. This is my version of how Draco Malfoy ended up with the mysterious girl that we only catch a glimpse of in the final book. Please read and review! Enjoy! CURRENTLY ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**A Beautiful Cacophony**

**Draco Malfoy X Astoria Greengrass**

**Disclaimer – **I do not own the Harry Potter series.

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**

The paper crumpled in her firm grip, breaking the tense silence that had descended over the Greengrass family from the moment the letter had arrived at their stately manor house. Astoria watched as the ball of parchment fell, as though in slow motion, towards the floor, where it bounced once off the thick, crimson carpet that smothered the floor of the Drawing Room.

The room was situated in the Southern Wing and, although not very big, could easily hold all four members of the Greengrass family inside its interior with room to spare. The huge arched window was adorned with heavy drapery, and two squashy sofas sat facing an impressive fireplace, which at present, held no fire. Astoria was sat on one of the sofas, whilst her parents and older sister paced the room impatiently.

Astoria glanced up, caught her mother's apprehensive gaze and nodded, her tiny jaw locked tight. In a sudden explosion, her sister erupted into over-enthusiastic cheers, whilst her mother smiled warmly and her father just nodded nonchalantly. Astoria grimaced, transforming her usually pretty face into a disfigured scowl. Only her sister, Daphne, noticed this and ended her gleeful shrieks at once. Realizing that their older daughter had fallen silent, Mr and Mrs Greengrass joined Daphne in staring at Astoria questioningly, curious to find the reason behind her apparent scorn at the current events. Daphne opened her mouth to speak.

"Tora? Why aren't you happy?" Her voice was laced with concern, but her tone soon conveyed annoyance. "Oh right. I get it. You're too high and mighty to go to school like me and everyone else. Any normal witch would be honoured to be accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Their mother shot a warning glance at Daphne and she backed off, broodingly.

Astoria sighed. Of course she was glad to have been accepted into the only school for witches and wizards in Britain, but she just did not want the pressure of having to live up to her parents' high expectations. She didn't want to openly go against the image that her parents had worked so hard to obtain for them, but she certainly did not want to be put in the Slytherin House, like all her predecessors. It was the house of evil, corruption and discrimination; three things Astoria strived not to delve into. Most of the people that her parents associated with were ex-Slytherin purebloods who would only revel at the return of their Dark Lord, although, of course, they would never admit to this publicly. Astoria was determined not to be like any of these people. If it wasn't for the Death Eaters (for that is what she assumed most of her parents' associates were), then her- No. It would do no good to dwell on a past that can never be changed.

She closed her eyes slightly, and opened them again with fierce determination. She withered slightly under her sister's cold stare, and smiled anxiously at her concerned parents.

"Of course I am happy to be accepted into Hogwarts. It's just…I don't want to fail you and make you ashamed to be my parents." Her silvery eyes glimmered with uncertainty. Her mother gathered her up in a choking embrace.

"Oh Astoria, dear! How could you even think that we could ever be ashamed of you? You are so clever, so beautiful…A perfect daughter, just like Daphne!" Astoria cringed inwardly at the comparison. "As long as you keep away from trouble and strive to be the best you can, then how could we be anything but proud?"

Her mother straightened up, releasing her youngest daughter from her grasp, and desperately began shifting her robes back into a presentable fashion. Her mother was a vain woman, who prized appearances over physical interaction with another person, and so her embrace was enough to send Astoria's mind into turmoil. Her mother was just flattening down a stray wisp of platinum hair, when Mr Greengrass spoke.

"Your mother is right. Just don't shame our family name, you hear? Follow Daphne's wonderful example if you feel you cannot follow ours." His eyes reflexively appraised Daphne's haughty demeanour, and he smiled slightly. His black eyes quickly shifted back to Astoria, regarding her with disdain.

Daphne suddenly clapped her hands together with a delight of which its origins were unknown to Astoria. The source of her sister's happiness, however, was quickly revealed.

"Mother! Father! We should _totally_ go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and pick up mine and Tora's new school things. Besides, Pansy told me that there are these really nice robes in Madam Malkin's…"

She went on to give a very detailed description of the pretty dress robes that she had been told about, stopping only to pull a small photo from her day robes that she flourished with delight in her mother's face. She finally gushed with what she deemed as the best part of the 'amazing' robes.

"And they are coated with actual fairy dust which makes them shimmer like liquid gold. They are simply beautiful. Oh, and I saw Serene Purenote wearing them on the cover of last week's Witch Weekly."

Astoria rolled her eyes. Of course it was something to do with Daphne's favourite singing witch, Serene Purenote, who she idolised with the utmost devotion. Astoria watched with narrowed eyes as her father mockingly sighed; a gesture of love that she knew she'd never be on the receiving end of. Her mother simpered, betraying her love of fashion and celebrities.

"Serene Purenote, you say? Surely not that _famous _singer who did a divine version of '_Drinking Up Your Love Potion_'? Her emphasis lay on the word 'famous'. "She is such a pretty young girl, isn't she? A lovely little pureblood, and so very young! How old is she again? Sixteen? Seventeen?"

Daphne nodded eagerly and Astoria could already tell that her sister was going to get exactly what she desired, so she settled herself by reading through the booklist that had come with her acceptance letter. She sat in a thoughtful silence as her family debated the price of the dress robes and how they would journey to Diagon Alley the next day. Astoria was content at the thought of getting a hold of some of the books on list, as they looked really interesting.

And that's when she realised; maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad after all …

* * *

**A/N: So here is the prologue of my first Harry Potter fanfiction; a love story between Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. It would have been up sooner but after a very interesting read of **_NectarAndAmbrosia__**'s**_** thoughts on how Astoria would have been, I went through and edited some of the minor details. Anyhow, I hope y'all enjoy it and please review :D**


	2. First Year, Part One

**A Beautiful Cacophony**

**Draco Malfoy X Astoria Greengrass**

**Disclaimer – **I do not own the Harry Potter series.

**First Year - Part One**

**Diagon Alley **

**

* * *

**

The sleek, black car drew to a stop outside a shabby old pub, which, from the sign hanging crookedly above the door, was named the Leaky Cauldron. If she did not know it was there, Astoria had a strange feeling that she wouldn't have noticed it at all.

When the car had stopped completely, all four members of the Greengrass family stepped out and made their way into the pub. Astoria's parents held an air of sophistication about them that was only emphasised by the bleak décor of the main drinking room. Mr Greengrass nodded stiffly at the barman and proceeded to lead his family to the rear of the pub, where they exited into a gloomy back alley. Daphne stared at her nails, bored by the whole affair, whereas Astoria was watching her father with wide eyes as he tapped a few bricks on the wall before them. She was intrigued as she had never entered Diagon Alley this way. Nothing happened for a moment, but then a crunching noise could be heard, followed by the shifting of bricks. The bricks rearranged themselves until there was an entrance large enough to let through a very tall, wide man if the need arose. Mr Greengrass stepped through brusquely, followed by an unimpressed Daphne, a tottering Mrs Greengrass and finally, an awestruck Astoria.

She had only been to Diagon Alley twice in her life to accompany her parents in buying gifts for Daphne at Christmas time for the last two years, but regardless of this, Astoria still found it a very interesting place to go. And this time she would actually be able to buy things for her own use; a thought she found very exciting.

They headed first to get a substantial amount of money out of the family vault in Gringotts Wizarding Bank, before deciding to split up to get their things. Mr Greengrass handed Astoria and Daphne each a large pouch full of gold Galleons, silver Sickles and bronze Knuts. He then left them hastily to talk to a tall, pale man with a pointed face and white-blonde hair, not too dissimilar to the colouring of Astoria and her mother's hair. Her sister and father, however, had darker blonde hair, which Daphne usually kept long and curled, prettily framing her face.

Daphne broke out in excited giggles.

"Oh, Tora! Do you see that man that Father's talking to? That's _Lucius Malfoy! _His son, Draco, is in my year at Hogwarts and trust me, that guy is _amazing!"_ She blushed as a drawling voice spoke from somewhere behind her. She turned to face the source. A young male, who bore resemblance to the man whom Daphne said was called Lucius Malfoy, was standing leisurely behind Daphne with an ugly, pug-faced girl hanging off his left elbow. The boy gave no indication of having heard what Daphne had just said.

"Oh, so it _is _you, Greengrass. Come with us. We're going to look in Quality Quidditch Supplies because I want to check out the Firebolt." He motioned for Daphne to join them, a bored expression on his face.

"D-Draco! Yeah, sure, of course I'll come." She turned to Astoria and her mother. "Mother, Tora, these are my friends, Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy. I'm going with them so how about you just buy Tora's school things and meet me outside Madam Malkin's later? Okay, well, I'll see you then." Daphne hurried over to Draco and secured herself onto his free arm, earning a poisonous look from Pansy. Draco just smirked and dragged them off, casting an uninterested look at Astoria and Mrs Greengrass as he did so. Astoria's mother suddenly spoke up.

"Wasn't he a handsome boy? And the way he looked at our Daphne? Oh, don't you think it would be so lovely if she ended up with him?" Astoria snorted under her breath, which her mother mistook for a delighted gasp. "It's so nice to see that you are supportive of your sister's love life. Anyway, enough chat. Let's head off and get your school things. We wouldn't want to be late to meet Daphne now, would we?"

Mrs Greengrass swept off and into a shop named Flourish and Blotts, Astoria at her heels, where they purchased the books she needed. They left the store and went to buy a cauldron, a telescope, a set of brass scales, some glass phials and some dragon hide gloves, as well as a supply of potion ingredients, before stopping outside a small shop called 'Eeylops Owl Emporium'. Her mother opted to wait outside as she could not stand the smell of damp feathers and owl droppings, and so Astoria entered the shop alone in order to purchase an owl. As she crossed the threshold, she collided with a boy carrying a magnificent golden owl in a large cage. He stopped and held out his free arm to prevent Astoria from falling. She steadied herself and blushed as the boy started chuckling quietly. She noticed that he was quite tall and tanned with messy, golden hair and midnight blue eyes. Despite this, his face looked very young and childish. She thanked him and watched as he strolled from the shop and into another a few doors down. Mrs Greengrass caught her eye and smiled hopefully at her daughter, but Astoria just blushed and shook her head vigorously.

She made her way into the vicinity of the shop and began searching through the cages for her ideal owl. She soon spotted a beautiful black screech owl. She lifted the cage off its podium and stared into the owl's amber eyes. She grinned and took the cage to the counter, where she accidently slammed the cage too hard onto the surface. This startled the squat witch who had been dozing quietly behind the desk, causing her to knock a box of owl treats all over the floor. The witch regained her composure and took a look at the owl in the cage. She told Astoria that it would cost fifteen Galleons, including a few months supply of treats. Astoria paid the witch and took her new owl outside to where her mother was waiting.

"You've been so long and we still need to get your wand before heading to Madam Malkin's. We should hurry."

Mrs Greengrass and Astoria hurried down the main street, before entering a gloomy shop named 'Ollivander's'. In the window sat a lone wand on a faded cushion. A bell tinkled as the door closed behind them, drawing the attention of an old man with wide, pale eyes. He introduced himself as Mr Ollivander, and disappeared behind several tall shelves. Her mother had just sat down onto a spindly chair next to the window, when a familiar boy ambled into the shop. He pushed his messy golden hair out of his eyes and noticed Astoria staring at him. He grinned and took his hands out of the pockets of the tailored suit he was wearing.

"Hey! You're that girl from earlier…The clumsy one from the Emporium." He looked at the pile of packages on the ground next to Mrs Greengrass. "Are you starting Hogwarts too? It would be great to have a friendly face for the first day if you are."

"Um, yeah. I only just got the letter yesterday. So, I'm guessing by the 'friendly face' you mean me?" Astoria shuffled her feet nervously, earning a distasteful glare from her mother.

"Well of course! I'm sure we can be great friends. Oh right, I forgot my manners. My name's Jacob Mellitus. And you are…?" He prompted with a wave of his hand.

"Astoria. Astoria Greengrass." She smiled tentatively.

"Greengrass, huh? So one of the old, _pureblood_ families... So, is there something I can call you other than Astoria? Like, you know, a pet name?" He grinned, showing pure white teeth.

"I guess you could call me Tora, if you like. That's my sister's name for me."

"Tora, huh? Well sure. I like it. Oh, look! Mr Ollivander's back." Jacob backed away slightly in order for Astoria to talk to the old shopkeeper.

He had returned with a thin box, which he promptly opened to reveal a wand. He handed it to Astoria and immediately she felt a warm glow throughout her body as silver stars poured out from the tip of the wand. Mr Ollivander clapped his hands together triumphantly.

"Aha! It is as I thought. A good, sturdy eleven inches. Made from willow, with dragon heartstring. From a Common Welsh Green, to be precise." He continued muttering for a moment before straightening up and flinging out a withered hand. "That'll be seven Galleons, then."

Astoria opened her money pouch to retrieve the gold coins, but was stopped by a tanned hand on hers.

"Don't worry, I'll buy this for you. It will be like a mark of the beginning of a great friendship." He grinned at the gob-smacked Astoria.

"N-No! I couldn't possibly accept this! It's too kind."

She stopped her protests when he had handed over the money to Mr Ollivander, knowing that there would be no point in arguing anymore.

"No worries, little Tora. I like buying presents for my friends." He shrugged as though it had only been a few Knuts that he had spent on a girl he had known for little more than five minutes. "Well, I guess you're done in here, so I'll see you on the train to Hogwarts, okay? I can't wait now that I've got your company to look forward to. Anyhow, goodbye, and you too Mrs Greengrass."

He smiled warmly as he handed over Astoria's new wand, and she grinned, feeling very grateful. She said her goodbyes and promised to meet him on the Hogwarts Express. After gathering up their packages, Astoria and her mother left 'Ollivander's'. As soon as they were outside, Mrs Greengrass started gushing. Astoria just groaned.

"Ooh, wasn't he lovely? And he seemed to really like you." Astoria blushed furiously and ignored her.

She didn't quite know what to think of the strangely friendly boy, but she reasoned that he seemed genuine. She figured that at least she had someone familiar for the first day, if anything. She looked up suddenly at her mother.

"Mother, weren't we supposed to meet Daphne now?"

Mrs Greengrass gasped sharply, before dashing off in direction of the robe shop. Astoria struggled along behind her, attempting to carry all of the packages.

They reached Madam Malkin's in time to hear the finishing notes of a pretty song being sung by a beautiful, flame-red haired witch on a small stage amid a large crowd of cheering girls. Astoria and her mother lingered at the edge of the crowd, where they waited; partly to see what was going on and also to meet Daphne. The girl finished singing and began speaking in a high girlish voice as the crowd noise died down.

"Thank you, everybody. That was my new single, _'I've Got My Spell On You'_. Now, before I begin signing autographs for all my adoring fans, I have an announcement to make! In September of this year, my little sister will be starting her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" This news was met with a fresh bout of applause. The girl stepped down as the stage magically folded itself into a table and chairs. She sat down and was lost behind the crowd.

Astoria and her mother took this opportunity to enter Madam Malkin's to get the required robes. They grabbed the attention of a plump witch who told Astoria to jump up onto a stool ready for a fitting. The fitting was done very quickly over her current outfit, and the robes were attached together via magic. They bought a few plain black robes, a winter cloak and a pointed hat. After paying, Astoria and her mother left the shop quickly, only to bump into Daphne and the girl she called Pansy. Daphne had a package over her arm, which Astoria suspected was the dress robes she had wanted. Daphne began speaking excitedly.

"Oh, did you see? It was _her_, Serene Purenote. She's here! I need to get my things signed. Come on, Pansy. Let's go! Oh, and why don't you come too, mother? Serene _is_ famous, after all." The two girls began giggling again and moved off to join the mingling crowds, followed by Mrs Greengrass. Astoria was left alone to wait with the packages.

She was soon approached by the same pale boy whom Daphne had departed with earlier. He opened his mouth to speak.

"You there…Greengrass Junior?" Astoria's silver eyes met his cold grey ones, but she looked away again quickly. "Yeah, you look just like her. So where are they? Daphne and Pansy, I mean." Astoria stared at the handsome boy blankly, feeling strangely afraid to speak. He suddenly scowled.

"Bah, useless. You're just a useless, jumped up little- Oh! Father, and you too, Mr Greengrass. I was just getting acquainted with your _charming_ daughter." He smirked sideways at Astoria, before painting a false smile on his pale face. He held a hand out to her, which she took cautiously, very aware of being watched by her father and his.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. And your _undoubtedly_ pretty name is...?" Her throat felt dry and she answered too soon, not realising her error until after she had spoken.

"Tora." She glanced up at her father's angry grimace. It was too late to rectify her mistake, but she tried anyway, unwilling to let this cruel stranger call her by her pet name. "I mean, Astoria. My name's Astoria Greengrass. Though I guess you already knew the Greengrass part…" She trailed off into an embarrassed silence.

The atmosphere was broken by the arrival of Daphne, Pansy and Mrs Greengrass. Their mother turned to Mr Malfoy and his arrogant son.

"Lucius! How lovely it is to see you. You too, young Draco. You are growing up into a very handsome young man." He smiled his false smile at her and turned to Daphne and Pansy. He took both of them by the arm and dragged them away from the parent group. Astoria stood awkwardly between her mother and father. The pale man responded to her mother with a drawling voice, similar to that of his son.

"And it is my pleasure to be in your company again, Thalia. I was just telling Cassian here that I thoroughly enjoyed the dinner party that you had arranged for Draco's birthday. It was simply marvellous."

Astoria cringed at the formalities that her parents usually partook in when speaking to friends of theirs. She instead decided to listen in on the conversation between her sister and her friends, but found it full of prattling nonsense about Serene Purenote. She noticed that Draco wasn't speaking, but rather was letting Pansy and Daphne go on about something he had no interest in. She assumed he must have a high tolerance level, but judging from the conversation she had with him earlier, she guessed not. She was suddenly brought back to reality by her mother saying her name.

"Astoria? Oh, I was just telling Lucius here that you think his son is a very attractive young man and that you admire him greatly." Astoria coughed and began choking a little.

"W-What?" She saw the thunderous look from her father. "Oh, I mean. Yeah. He seems really…intelligent." A smirk curled at the corner of Mr Malfoy's lips and Astoria gulped. At that moment, Daphne, Pansy and Draco rejoined their group and Lucius turned to Draco at once.

"Draco…Were you aware that this girl here has a great deal of admiration for you? She is really rather attracted to you, apparently." Astoria blushed and opened her eyes wide.

"Wait! N-No, I don't!" Her indignant cries were lost under Lucius' low chuckle and Pansy's angered cries. Only Daphne seemed to hear Astoria and smiled at her supportively from across the circle. Draco glared at her, looking mortified. She looked away, the humiliation bringing tears to her eyes. Mr Malfoy seemed to notice this and silenced his laughter immediately. His eyes flashed with coldness, but quickly returned to a neutral stare.

"I'm joking, Miss Greengrass. Please don't take this to heart." Astoria made a strangled noise and nodded. Mr and Mrs Greengrass took this awkward moment to announce that it was time to leave for home. They bade farewell to the fuming Pansy, and smirking Malfoys, before walking back towards the Leaky Cauldron, weighed down with many packages.

It was only once they were well on their way home that Astoria begin thinking about the events of the day. She thought about the kind Jacob and the cold Mr Malfoy. Draco's sneering face loomed angrily in her mind. She thought of the fact that Serene Purenote's sister was starting Hogwarts and what that would mean. Her eyelids felt heavy and the constant moving of the car lulled Astoria into a sleep filled with a high-pitched singing Draco and an evil girl who kept running off with Jacob …

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Chapter One is now up! I wanted to use this chapter to introduce some of the major characters of the story, and of course, to show Astoria's first encounter with Draco Malfoy.**

**I would like to thank **_NectarAndAmbrosia _**for the interesting conversations about our dear Draco, and also for the very long and very nice review (I love long reviews!). I would also like to thank **_ari11990_**for the encouraging review! I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	3. First Year, Part Two

**A Beautiful Cacophony**

**Draco Malfoy X Astoria Greengrass**

**Disclaimer – **I do not own the Harry Potter series.

**First Year – Part Two**

**Her First Day**

**

* * *

**

The remainder of the holidays passed in an uneventful blur, and before she knew it, Astoria had packed her trunk and was helping to lift it into the magically enlarged boot of their black car, ready for her first day at Hogwarts. Her father helped her in heave it in so that is sat snugly next to Daphne's trunk. He lifted Astoria's owl, which she had named Knox, onto the lid of her trunk, before locking them all in. Astoria clambered around to the side of the car, where she slid into the backseat next to her sister, and her father entered the driving seat. He slammed his door closed and started up the car. Mr Greengrass used his wand to ease the engine into life, and it growled underneath them. Astoria watched as their house began to disappear behind them. The air around it fluctuated and shimmered as they left the magical boundaries, and with a loud crack, it became invisible to her and all that was left in its wake was a burnt out ruin. She felt a pang at seeing her home in this state, but knew it was only a glamour set up to prevent muggles from entering the site.

They had just over an hour to get to Kings Cross Station, where she and Daphne would get the Hogwarts Express and be on their way to start a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The journey passed quickly, and the family uttered not one word to each other the whole way. Astoria was lulled into a dream state by the low vibrations and the murmuring of the car around her. She imagined arriving at a magnificent castle where she sat on a sumptuous throne of gold and crimson, a ruby encrusted tiara resting lightly on her glowing hair. She was startled back into consciousness by the shuddering movement of the car travelling over uneven terrain. The road beneath them was littered with potholes, and caused this stretch of the journey to be rather uncomfortable. Daphne groaned aloud as she hit her head against the window.

Astoria's feelings were bubbling over into an uncontrollable gush of emotions. She shuffled her feet and wringed her hands as the excitement she felt threatened to burst out of her chest as though a thousand fluttering butterflies were struggling to escape their tiny prison. Her excitement had truly been kindled the day she had gone to Diagon Alley and met the boy who now considered himself to be Astoria's best friend, if his letters were anything to go by. He had written to her seven times in the three weeks that had passed since their meeting, and with each letter came a package filled with sweets, and in one case, a beautiful silver necklace with an oval shaped locket hanging from it. The gratitude she felt towards the strange boy was inexpressible with words or actions alone, and only a truly divine being could understand the enormity of her thanks towards Jacob Mellitus.

She was jerked back into reality by her father's announcement that they had reached the station, and so she, followed by the rest of her family, piled out of the car and lined up on the path beside the road. Her father rushed into the station, where he emerged mere moments later with two empty trolleys. He wheeled them over to where the rest of his family stood, and moved around to the back of his car. He unlocked the boot using the _Alohomora_ charm, and, with as much subtlety as he could muster, began levitating their things out and onto the trolleys. Astoria gripped the handles of the trolley that held her things and began to wheel it into the station. She got several strange looks as the muggles around her took in the appearance of a small girl with an owl and oddly shaped packages. She held her head up high and ignored them, moving herself over to where platforms nine and ten stood. She waited for the rest of her family to catch up before shoving her trolley through the invisible barrier that led to platform nine and three quarters.

Her excitement was heightened greatly by the number of fellow students dithering around with friends and families. Behind the crowds sat the magnificent scarlet train that would take her to her new school. She quickly wheeled her things over to where a small man was piling trunks into a storage area at the back end of the train. She left her things with him, all except for one of her sets of robes, and waited for Daphne to bring her things over too. Once she had, the two sisters made their way back over to their parents. Astoria was stopped, however, by a hand grabbing onto hers. She shrieked and turned to see a very familiar face towering above her.

"J-Jacob! You scared me. Don't do that!" He grinned and she smiled back.

"Tora! Am I glad to see _you_ again. I never realised that there'd be so many people. I'm so lucky to have you, you know? Imagine trying to find a decent friend in this rabble!" Astoria laughed a little, whilst slowly removing her hand from his. She moved in the direction of where her parents were, beckoning Jacob to follow her as she did so. He did so without hesitation and soon they were facing her curious mother and father.

"Um, mother, father, this is Jacob Mellitus. He's the one who sent me the gifts and letters." She put her hand to her locket, which she had worn continuously since receiving it. She looked at her father. "And he's a pureblood."

Her father nodded approvingly and Jacob chuckled.

"Too right, I am! I would never associate with anything less!" He stuck his hand out to Mr Greengrass, who shook it cautiously.

Astoria smiled tentatively up at her father, but he had looked away to greet Lucius Malfoy, who had just arrived through the barrier with his son and a blonde woman who could only have been Draco's mother. Daphne's expression brightened as Draco sauntered over to them, flanked by two heavy set boys who seemed to have appeared from nowhere. He shot an unprovoked look of hatred towards Astoria, before taking Daphne by the arm and leading her off to a large group of fellow third year Slytherins. Jacob bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Pompous git. Hate the whole family. But hey, why'd he look at you like that? You had a run in or something?" She shook her head grimly, her narrowed eyes never leaving Draco's pale figure.

"Not really. I just think he doesn't like me much."

Jacob straightened up.

"Idiot. Anyway, I guess we should get on the train now." Astoria nodded and turned to her parents. Her mother said a teary farewell and her father dismissed her nonchalantly. Astoria's eyes welled up at the lack of affection shown by her father, but she ignored it and wiped the threatening tears away. She moved off with Jacob, towards an open door on the train. She noticed that Daphne and her friends had left the platform, and she figured that they must already be on the train. A sudden thought struck her.

"Wait! Shouldn't you say goodbye to your parents?" His eyes flashed darkly, but they returned to their friendly blue quickly.

"They've…uh…already left. I said goodbye ages ago…" Astoria did not quite believe him but decided not to press the matter. She smiled brightly.

"Okay then!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the train.

The first compartment they came across was already filled with a group of over-excited first years who motioned for Jacob and Astoria to join them. They refused politely, but as they walked off, Jacob muttered under his breath words that sounded an awful lot like 'mudbloods' and 'filthy blood traitors'. Astoria grimaced but said nothing. The next compartment was full of jeering sixth year boys, who roared with laughter when Astoria stumbled past their open door. Her face flushed to a deep pink, and Jacob swore loudly at the boys. He gripped her arm, causing her to cringe, and led her past the next compartment and they looked into the one after that.

Daphne and her Slytherin friends were sprawled across the seats, gazing at Draco as though he was some kind of god. Jacob made a face at Astoria and slid the door open. Draco looked up and sneered when he saw who it was.

"Mellitus." He inclined his head in mock politeness. Jacob stiffened.

"Malfoy." The two boys glared at each other for what seemed like hours, with Astoria staring, her wide eyes travelling from one boy to the other. Draco suddenly spoke.

"Greengrass told me that her sister had hooked up with you, Mellitus, but I honestly didn't realise that girl was so _stupid._" He turned to Astoria. "You there, Astra or Torie or whatever your name was… I wouldn't associate with scum like that if I were you. Members of the Mellitus family aren't the best people to befriend, if you know what I mean." He glared at her knowingly and she trembled under his gaze.

"Uh… not really. I only came here to ask Daphne if she's seen any empty compartments for us…Sorry for disturbing you, Malfoy." She turned to leave but tripped into Jacob. She blushed furiously in embarrassment and left swiftly, driven out by the amused laughter of Draco's followers.

His bemused smirk was imprinted in her mind and she was so engrossed in her own embarrassment, that she didn't notice that she had left Jacob behind. She wasn't sure what to do, and so made her way back into her sister's compartment. She was shocked to find Jacob being restrained by the two large boys who had been with Draco earlier, as Draco sat there imperiously, laughing hard at the look of contorted rage upon Jacob's face. The whole compartment fell silent as the door slid open once again, but when they saw that it was just Astoria, they erupted into fresh bouts of laughter. Draco was wiping tears from the corner of his eyes as he was laughing so hard.

"M-Mellitus! Ha…Oh, Merli-…Y-Your _g-girlfriend's_ here. Pfft…Run along, little boy…R-Run along!" This was followed by more laughter and an outraged cry as Jacob tried to wrench himself out of the two boys' grip. Astoria stepped forward and nearly fell as the train whirred into life. The train lurched into movement and Astoria actually did fall. She slammed into the pug faced girl who shoved her off, a disgusted expression on her face. Astoria grabbed the nearest thing to stop her falling to the ground, and the whole compartment fell silent. She steadied herself before letting go of the material she had taken a hold of. She noticed the silence and stared down at the thing she had just let go of. Draco glared up at her, outrage emanating from every pore in his body. He rubbed his shoulder as though to emphasise the pain she had caused to it. She gulped and grabbed Jacob's hand, pulling him out of the compartment and down the corridor until they found an almost empty compartment with only one small girl sitting in it.

They collapsed onto the seats opposite the girl, where Astoria promptly burst into tears. She threw her robes onto the seat next to her and she sniffed noisily as she buried her face into Jacob's shoulder. He hugged her close.

"J-Jacob! Th-they were so-o _horrible._ Oh, that w-was so em-e-embarrasing! How can I even show my f-face anymore!" He patted her kindly on the back, and said nothing. The small girl opposite looked at them, anger pinching her face into a scowl.

"Hey! Hush it up there please. Can't you see that I'm trying to read? Gosh, people have no consideration these days…" Her tone was loud and haughty, causing Astoria to silence her sobs immediately. She apologised and closed her eyes, allowing the tears to stream without a sound.

She drifted in and out of a feverish slumber, before being fully awoken by the sudden halting of the train. She glanced around the darkened compartment sleepily. Jacob was standing at the window and the girl was staring at her book, but the lack of movement from her eyes suggested that she wasn't reading it. An unnatural chill swept over the train and Astoria's small frame shivered violently. All the misery she had experienced on the train previously had made her feel really unhappy. She felt bleak as she realised that her excitement about starting Hogwarts had faded. She leapt out of her seat as a black hooded figure swooped past their door. It stopped for a moment and carried on to the next compartment. A few moments passed and the lights flickered into life as warmth seeped back into the train. Astoria turned to Jacob as the train started moving again. He sat back down next to her, and put her hands in his.

"They were Dementors, weren't they?" she asked, and Jacob nodded solemnly. The girl opposite them gave up her pretence of looking as though she was reading.

"WH-WHAT? You mean those…guards of Azkaban? What on earth were they doing on a school train?" She slammed her book down onto the seat next to her. She and Astoria both looked to Jacob.

"Why are you looking at me? How should I know…Although…Have you heard that the mass murderer, Sirius Black, has escaped Azkaban? Maybe they're looking for him…" The two girls exchanged thoughtful looks, before the girl sneered and looked back to her book.

"You're not my friends. Stop talking to me…" Jacob shrugged at Astoria and pulled a black package out of a rucksack he had with him.

"We should put our robes on now. We'll be there soon."

...X...

They stood, lined up outside a grand set of doors which led, they had been told by a stern looking witch, to the Great Hall.

Astoria's excitement had re-established itself once the beautiful castle had come into view in the distance. She was impressed by the many turrets and the magnificent size of the building. She and Jacob had hurried out of the train and onto the platform, where a very large, shaggy man beckoned all the first years over. They moved over to him, followed by the moody girl from their compartment. Astoria noticed Draco, Daphne and their friends make their way over to some horseless carriages, and so she ducked behind Jacob to hide herself. They were busy laughing at Draco's apparent hilarious wit and fortunately did not see her.

They followed the giant man into some small boats. Astoria and Jacob were followed into theirs by a boy and girl who looked identical to one another. They sat in silence as the boat rowed itself across a vast lake that held the reflection of Hogwarts castle on its glassy surface.

They soon reached the distant shore, shivering with a cold that was not dissimilar to the Dementors' chill. A severe looking witch greeted them and introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, and told them about the four houses. She made them wait outside the Great Hall until it was time for the Sorting. Fortunately, they did not have to wait long.

Professor McGonagall opened the grand doors and led the shuddering first years down to where an old hat sat on a small stool.

The witch pulled out a scroll and said loudly, "When I read out your names, I would like you to sit on the stool, place the hat on your head, and then quickly go down and join your assigned house."

She unravelled the scroll and started to read the names. Astoria breathed out a sigh of relief, realising that she would not have to wait long as her surname began with a 'G'.

"Anerdian, Shane!" was the first name called and he was shortly made a Gryffindor. Cheers could be heard from the Gryffindor table, and angry jeers from the Slytherins. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students clapped politely.

"Bezoar, Kira!" became a Hufflepuff, and then it was time for one of the twins who had accompanied them in the boat to go up. The boy, "Blackbottle, Goleth!" became the first Slytherin and his sister, who was called Reyna, soon joined him.

"Corbin, Daniel!" became the next Gryffindor.

"Fox, Ferrel!" was called next, and he became a Slytherin. A small Japanese girl leapt up next, as "Fukiwara, Toshii" was called out. She became the first Ravenclaw, and looked relieved as she stepped down and replaced the hat onto the stool.

Astoria scurried to the stool as "Greengrass, Astoria" was called out. She heard loud laughter coming from the Slytherin table, and her ears burnt red with resentment towards that house. She lifted the hat from the stool, placed herself upon it and sat the hat onto her head. She gasped when a voice spoke into her mind.

"Hmm…Well I see a very loyal spirit, but there are traces of the wit and brains suited for a Ravenclaw. Ah, but I can also see some ambition and feelings of resentment…As I recall, all your family has been in Slytherin…So, where to put you?" Astoria noticed all the students getting restless as the hat pondered slowly with what house to put her in. "Very tricky, yes. Your sister was much easier to decide…I do see that you can be quite cunning, and I have no doubt that you wish to make your family proud of you. Hmm, very well, I have decided. I shall put you in… SLYTHERIN!" The last word was spoken aloud to the rest of the hall.

The other three houses clapped unenthusiastically, as a small portion of the Slytherins sat in stunned silence. She saw Draco making a surprised face at his friends and Daphne smiled at Astoria. She placed the hat onto the stool and walked slowly over to the Slytherin table. She slid into a seat as some second years shook her hand aggressively. She glanced at her sister, but did not miss the angered scowl directed at her from Draco and the pug-faced girl, Pansy. She wasn't paying much attention to the rest of the Sorting until she heard "Mellitus, Jacob!" being called from the front.

It took no longer than two seconds for the hat to shout 'SLYTHERIN!' and Jacob soon slid into the seat next to Astoria. He hugged her and grinned, but turned quickly to the front. A boy, "Neumann, Cerberus!", joined them straight after, and a few more students were sorted into the other houses. Then the girl from their compartment was called out.

"Purenote, Honey-Blossom!". The hall fell into silence. Astoria was incredulous. She couldn't believe that the bad-tempered girl from before was related to the famous singer, Serene Purenote. She was sorted into Slytherin and their table erupted into loud cheers, which were not echoed by the other houses. She slid into the seat opposite Jacob and Astoria and sneered at them. Astoria felt that the girl did not suit the name Honey-Blossom. The Sorting was concluded with "Zane, Kenny!" being made a Gryffindor.

Astoria breathed a sigh of relief. Although she was not too happy with how the day had started, she knew that her parents would be proud that she had been sorted into Slytherin and so settled down to enjoy the rest of her first day, her best friend, Jacob, at her side …

* * *

**A/N: Whoa yeah! Next part is UP. I am quite proud of the number of hits this has had and the reviews I've received have been very encouraging. In answer to how long this will be…well I'm not too sure, but I do know that Astoria and Draco's relationship will develop whilst at Hogwarts, so look forward to that! So, I would like to thank **_NectarAndAmbrosia_, _ari11990_ **and** _loonynamelass _**for the reviews. Of course, special mention goes, once again, to **_NectarAndAmbrosia _**for the hilarious Draco fangirlness and encouragement she has given me. You're AWESOME! So yeah, please review everyone!**


	4. First Year, Part Three

**A Beautiful Cacophony**

**Draco Malfoy X Astoria Greengrass**

**Disclaimer – **I do not own the Harry Potter series.

**First Year – Part Three**

**Four Friends**

**

* * *

**

Sunlight streamed through a gap in the green hangings around the large bed to form a golden pool on Astoria's face. She grimaced and stirred as the bright light penetrated her eyelids. She lifted her arm to shield the sun from her sleepy eyes and her dreams faded as she slipped into consciousness. Astoria sat up wearily and surveyed her surroundings. She was confused for a moment by the green and silver bedcovers, but the memory of the day before quickly flooded back. She remembered entering Hogwarts and being sorted into Slytherin. The initial euphoric feeling she had experienced had dulled down and her old doubts lingered in her mind. Of course she was glad that she had now made her parents proud, but that did not stop the bad reputation of her house from worrying her. She had experienced, first hand, how cruel students from Slytherin could be. Astoria scowled as Draco's face loomed, sneering, in her mind. She had not even an inkling of understanding as to why her sister, Daphne, was so in awe of him. To Astoria, he was just a cruel, vindictive boy with absolutely no redeeming qualities. She clenched her fists and tried to let her welling anger subside. Suddenly, the bed hangings were forced apart by a small, brunette girl. Honey-Blossom Purenote stared at Astoria in confusion.

"What, in the name of Merlin, are you doing, Greengrass?"

Astoria's unclenched her fists and blushed.

"Uh…nothing. So, um, good morning Honey-Blossom!" She squealed as the tiny girl launched herself as Astoria. She pinned her to the bed and held her wand to Astoria's neck.

"Call me 'Honey-Blossom' ever again, and prepare to _die._" She let go cautiously as Astoria nodded. The girl crossed her arms and leant back against the post of Astoria's bed. "Anyway, let me guess. You're going to be one of those screaming idiots who is going to try and befriend me so that you can meet my sister, Serene? Seriously, if you are, don't bother." She turned to leave, pulling the hangings closed as she did so. Astoria shot out her arm and grabbed the miserable girl.

"Actually, no. I really can't stand your sister's singing. I'm more of a WitchLight fan myself." The girl stared at her, wide-eyed, for a few moments before narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah right. Like I believe that." Her features sharpened and her mouth curled into a grim smirk.

Astoria shook her head furiously. "I'm telling the truth! Her voice is too whiny. And all she ever sings about is boys being in love with her. If you ask me, she's a little full of herself. Seriously, I'm not gonna try and befriend you to get to your sister. I'm so not like that. Trust me."

Honey-Blossom smiled weakly, "You mean that? Hmm…well I guess I can give you the benefit of the doubt. But if I see even one trace of you trying to use me, then I'll curse you into oblivion!"

She sat down on the bed next to Astoria.

Astoria grinned. "Ooh, scary! Anyway, it's my sister you should look out for. She's idolises your sister to a point of obsession."

Honey-Blossom laughed. "Well, I'll watch out. Oh, and one more thing. Please call me Honey. Honey-Blossom is such a stupid name."

"Okay. I'm sure I can manage that. Anyway, was there a reason you opened my bed-hangings earlier? Was there something you needed?"

"Oh yeah! That Mellitus guy was looking for you. He asked me to come and get you. He's waiting in the main common room."

"Ah, right. Well I'll just go up. You coming?"

"Sure!"

The two girls stood up from the bed and Astoria quickly changed out of her nightdress and into her robes. She ran a brush quickly through her hair and followed Honey up the spiralling stairs. They entered the common room and found Jacob easily. He towered over the other first years with his halo of golden hair. The two girls hurried over to him, and were surprised to see the squat twin boy from the boat. Jacob introduced him as Goleth and the four of them made their way upstairs and towards the Great Hall, where they found themselves a space on the long table that was meant for Slytherin students. Draco and his two large male friends were sitting a few places down from them, and Astoria could see that Draco was stupidly imitating someone fainting, which was soon followed by appreciative grunts from his gormless friends. She noticed a black haired boy with round glasses staring at Draco and flushing angrily. She figured that Draco was imitating that boy and so stared at Draco in annoyance. Unfortunately, he noticed her and glared in her direction. She scowled, and he returned it with an even more twisted one. She sighed and turned back to face Honey and Goleth, who were sitting opposite her and Jacob. Honey had noticed where her stare had been directed.

"Hey, Greengrass, why are you looking at Malfoy? He's bad, you know. Don't even think about trying to befriend him. I've heard awful stories about his father."

Goleth chipped in. "Yeah. Yesterday, he tried to trip up my sister, Reyna. Too bad for him that my sister is fiercer than him. I wouldn't befriend her either, Greengrass. Anyway, Jacob was telling me about how you met. It's funny how you managed to become such good friends so quickly. And now you guys have me and Purenote too. We're gonna have so much fun." He smiled warmly; a smiled that proved infectious to the other three.

"Goleth, how did you get into Slytherin? You seem so nice…I don't get it." Astoria tilted her head quizzically as she began to eat her breakfast.

"Hey, not all Slytherins are cruel y'know! Don't get me wrong, I'm not an evil guy. Anyway, I just don't get on well with mudbloods and blood-traitors. It angers me how such noble, wizarding powers could be wasted on such unworthy people. I mean, only those who have pure wizarding blood should be able to perform magic, right? I hate how there are so many people who are willing to give muggles a chance. Muggles are just so…eurgh. Do you have any idea what a muggle would do if they found out about us? Do you wanna know why my sister is so fierce? It was a muggle's fault. She was playing with this kid when she was six, and she accidently transfigured into a cat. The kid screamed and started throwing stones at her. When she transfigured back, he refused to play with her ever again and my parents had to erase his memory. Reyna was so sad…she's never had a friend since." Goleth sighed. "I have to admit, even we were blood-traitors up until that point. My parents were bringing us up to see muggles as being equal to wizards, and they even admired how they managed without magic. How wrong they were…" He looked down sadly.

Astoria, Honey and Jacob exchanged awkward glances, before Honey patted him comfortingly on the back. They all glanced at the silent girl a few seats down, seeing her in a new light. They noticed that Goleth had recovered his composure and was following their gazes slightly.

"I know she might act mean sometimes, but don't be hard on her…She just doesn't trust people, you know? Not even me…" He cast his eyes downwards once again.

They all finished up their food in a strained silence, and stood up to make their way to their first lesson, which was Charms with Professor Flitwick. They made it to the classroom with ten minutes to spare, and so stood in a neat line behind the other first year Slytherin students. Opposite them stood the line of Gryffindor first years, a pretty blonde girl at the front. They chattered excitedly until a tiny, bearded wizard stepped out of the classroom. He was shorter than even the smallest first year. He pulled out a scroll and read the names off as each student entered. He started with 'Goleth Blackbottle' and Reyna followed soon after. Then 'Ferrel Fox' was called and was preceded by Astoria. Astoria only heard 'Josef Kinski' being called before she had entered the classroom. She found a seat near Goleth, and waited for Jacob and Honey. She felt awkward around Goleth after his revelations. Jacob quickly entered and moved into the seat between Astoria and Goleth, and Honey came a few moments later and sat on Astoria's other side. The lesson began as the last of the Gryffindor students were called in. The pretty blonde Gryffindor girl sat behind Astoria, her face thunderous. She tapped Astoria on the shoulder and whispered harshly in her ear.

"Why am I not in Slytherin? I wanted to be in Slytherin…It's stupid how a perfectly horrid girl like me can't get in, but a pathetic loser like you can."

Jacob turned around angrily. "You say that, but look who's the one in _Gryffindor._ Obviously you don't have what it takes to be in the mighty Slytherin, so shut your idiotic face! Tora is perfect for this house, and you, it seems, are not. Back off, La Beau." The girl shook her hair indignantly and grinned at her two pretty friends, who flanked her like bodyguards.

"Shut up! Come on, Serephina, let's move to a seat that isn't near a bunch of losers." Her brunette friend obediently followed the girl to a seat next to a mousey fellow Gryffindor.

Jacob sighed. "That Kitty La Beau is such an idiot! She thinks she should be in Slytherin, but she's nothing like the rest of us. She doesn't understand… stupid little blood-traitor."

Astoria and Honey giggled at that, shooting Kitty superior sneers. Kitty stuck her nose in the air and ignored them, causing the four Slytherins to laugh harder.

The lesson passed quickly and Astoria found that she enjoyed performing the easy charm they had started with for their first lesson. She looked at her timetable to see that they had Potions next. The four friends descended once again to the dungeons, where they took a different route to their Potions class. They were the first ones there and waited for their fellow Slytherins to join them, followed by the Ravenclaw first years.

As the hour struck, the door opened, slow and creaking, to reveal a sallow man with a greasy curtain of hair. He silently beckoned for the class to enter the classroom and they did so, in deathly silence. The foursome sat on a table at the back, as far away from their Head of House as possible. He introduced himself, with a low voice, as Professor Snape, and gave a basic overview of what they would be learning in their first year. The whole class sat in eerie silence throughout the entire lesson, paying rapt attention to their Professor. The tension was thick enough to slice with a blade, so when the lesson was over, Astoria could not help but sigh with relief as she stepped out into the dingy dungeon corridors. It seemed as though the whole class felt the same, as many of them began to chuckle nervously as they ascended to the ground floor in time for lunch.

Astoria, Jacob, Honey and Goleth ate quickly and made their way to the final lesson of the day, which was Herbology. They were followed outside by the third year Gryffindors and Slytherins, including Draco, Daphne, Pansy and the two heavy-set males that were Draco's friends. Astoria ducked behind Honey so that they couldn't see her. But she was out of luck. Draco looked at them and sauntered over, sneering as he did so. He stopped in front of Honey and Daphne started to shuffle her feet restlessly.

"You're that Purenote girl, right? Well Daphne and Pansy are fans of your sister. Join us after this lesson, and we can be great _friends._" Draco was blunt and to the point.

"Uh, no." Honey replied sarcastically. "There is no way I am just gonna be used to get to my sister. Besides, Astoria, Goleth and Jakey are perfectly fine friends for me." Jacob raised his eyebrows at the mention of 'Jakey'.

"Really? You want to associate with them? But they are so…you know…" Draco gestured his hand nonchalantly and Daphne and Pansy nodded enthusiastically.

"So … what? You need to grow up, Malfoy. Get out of here. Come on you three, we're going to Herbology." Honey frowned at Draco, and Astoria just felt glad that he hadn't humiliated her again.

Jacob steered his three friends towards the greenhouses. "One day, Malfoy, you're going get what's coming to you."

Draco grunted angrily but did not retort. His face had flushed to baby pink, and his eyes glinted furiously. He in turn pushed his friends towards the gamekeeper Hagrid's hut, where they had Care of Magical Creatures.

Astoria couldn't concentrate on the next lesson as her insides were boiling with rage at the earlier confrontation. She was only jerked from her reverie when a high pitched scream emitted from somewhere near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Astoria stared out of the glass walls as Hagrid sprinted across the school grounds, a blonde-haired body sprawled in his arms and yowling in pain. The shrieking came from Pansy who was trailing despairingly behind, shouting at a black haired boy, and his ginger-haired male friend and brunette female friend. A shuddering feeling of concern wrenched at Astoria's insides, and the sudden fear for her sister's life overwhelmed her.

When the lesson had finally ended, an agitated fifteen minutes after Hagrid had run past, Astoria and Jacob hurried quickly up to the school, where a crowd of third year Slytherins were lingering, gossiping about the recent fate of Draco Malfoy. Astoria sobbed with relief when she realised that her sister was fine, but instantly felt guilty about wishing her imagined fate on anyone else. Jacob questioned Daphne just as Honey and Goleth caught up with them.

"Greengrass…what happened? Who was that bleeding everywhere?"

Bleeding? Astoria didn't remember seeing any blood but the thought now made her feel very queasy.

"It was a Hip-Hippogriff! It a-attacked my Draco…my poor, poor Dr-Draco." Daphne's sobbing was loud and distracting. "He m-must be dead. The b-blood…So much blood…" Terrible visions were conjured in Astoria's mind…thoughts of blood and pain. Daphne suddenly went silent, and pointed her finger accusingly at Jacob.

"It was you! You said that he was going to get what was coming to him. You did something…something to control that Hippogriff…You _made_ it kill Draco!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for those who read this…I understand that it has indeed taken me a while to update, but I do hope that you did enjoy this next instalment.** **So yeah, the main friendship-gang-thing has been formed, and I see that Jacob is quite popular with some of you reviewers! I love it when an OC is received so well, so thanks!**

**Anyhow, I would like to thank **_NectarAndAmbrosia, ari11990, Loonynamelass, silverbirch, glowyrm, RenRawrzBby, TayaCurragh, Ginger Marauderette _**and **_safa56bmc _**for all the lovely, encouraging and helpful reviews that you have given me. And to those that haven't reviewed, thank you for reading this. Oh, and of course, I can't forget to mention how fun it is to talk with **_NectarAndAmbrosia _**about various Harry Potter related trivia. You rock! So yeah, I would really love any of you if you review…thanks :D Enjoy!**


	5. First Year, Part Four

**A Beautiful Cacophony**

**Draco Malfoy X Astoria Greengrass**

**Disclaimer – **I do not own the Harry Potter series.

**First Year – Part Four**

**Blame and Bandages**

**

* * *

**

Chaos had ensued the moment the fateful words left Daphne's lips. A crowd of people pushed up against them, accusing Jacob of a crime he had no way of committing. But then the crowd was made up entirely of third-year Slytherins, friends of Draco. In their minds, there was no way that he had been injured through his own arrogance. Jacob had to be the one to blame.

Astoria slid back, avoiding the imposing bodies all around her. She found herself folded into Jacob's protective grasp, and shuddered as she felt his voice vibrate loudly through his body.

"Shut it, you complete IDIOTS! How could I _possibly _have attacked Draco, or have _convinced_ a hippogriff to hurt him? This is my first day here. Surely you don't believe I can do such accomplished magic already?" He smirked as he watched the Slytherins' rage fade to irritation as his words sank in. One of the heavy-set boys grunted to the other, who pounded his fists together angrily, never taking his eyes away from Jacob. He spoke up, his voice little more that a grunt.

"No. You are not good at magic. Only Draco is. So Draco must have controlled it, huh, Mellitus?" The boy grinned triumphantly at his friend, who nodded in agreement. Jacob raised one eyebrow.

"Wow, so witty, Crabbe. So you are suggesting that Draco attacked himself? Alright, I'll go with that if it keeps me out of the frame." He laughed loudly and sauntered off into the castle. Astoria watched the two large boys as comprehension finally dawned on them. They both turned a horrible blotchy red as they realised the mistake they had made. They grumbled something about "pounding that Mellitus kid" before entering the castle themselves.

Astoria gasped as a hand gripped her shoulder. She turned and was faced with the tear-stained image of her sister.

"Oh, I am so sorry! Look, I know it wasn't Jacob because I saw Draco taunt the beast even though that Hagrid said not to, but I just can't _bear_ to see him hurt! I just needed someone to blame, you understand? I really am sorry." Astoria saw the sincerity of Daphne's words and nodded mutely. She would be kind to her sister, but could not forgive her for what she had possibly just unleashed on Jacob. Daphne smiled, but frowned quickly.

"Oh…Oh, Draco! I need to see him, now. My poor, poor Draco. Tora, please come with me? I am so worried. What will I do if he actually _is _dead?" She convulsed with fresh sobs and Astoria sighed wearily. Honey stepped in front of the sisters.

"No _way_ is Tora gonna go and check to see if that…that TROLL is okay! He is an evil, conniving piece of work and _deserves_ to be hurt. To be honest, I am surprised Jakey isn't accepting responsibility for his pain as I'd _love _to hurt that pompous, miser-" She was cut off by Goleth's hand over her mouth. He smiled apologetically up at Astoria and her sister. Astoria smiled back and threw a warm grin at Honey, happy at her friendly protectiveness. She felt uneasy, however, about the fact that people seemed to think she needed protecting. First Jacob, now Honey…even Goleth had tried to protect her from Honey's fierce protection. Her smile faltered slightly, and she looked to her sister, who, in her mind, looked like she needed her little sister's company and kind words. She nodded at Daphne.

"Of course I'll come with you, Daph."

Honey began protesting, but was cut off by Astoria's conviction.

"Look, it's alright, Honey. I know Draco has been horrid to me, but he is severely injured. I am just accompanying my sister. It's not like I am checking on him myself."

Honey resigned herself and sighed.

"Alright. But we're coming too, right Goleth?" Goleth looked at her, alarmed. "AREN'T WE?" Goleth nodded wildly, shock in his eyes, and followed Honey as she strode into the castle. Daphne whimpered and so Astoria gently pushed her to follow Honey and Goleth.

The dimness of the Entrance Hall was ominous after the brightness of the autumn sun. They swiftly ascended the grand staircase that led to the upper floors. Before long, they reached the door of the Hospital Wing. They heaved it open silently, and slipped unnoticed inside. Pansy's earlier shrieking had died down and she was sitting in a chair at Draco's bedside, stroking his platinum hair lovingly. Draco himself seemed to be in a deep stupor, his face relaxed in a vulnerable expression, free from his usual grimace. Astoria noticed that he was definitely breathing and sighed quietly. It was all too much for Daphne, whose sobbing gasps punctured the calm air of the white room. Draco's eyelids flickered but he remained unconscious. Pansy glared as Daphne made her way to Draco's other side and took a hold of the hand not tied up in a sling.

"Oh, Pansy…Is he alright? What did Madam Pomfrey say? Will he live?"

Pansy sighed dramatically. "I'm afraid he may never have the use of his arm again! At least, Madam Pomfrey said that he will have to keep it still overnight whilst the broken bones fix together… But what if they fix together _wrong_? Oh, Draco, how ever will you live with such a defective arm? But don't worry, I will care for you NO MATTER WHAT!" She ended her speech with another dramatic sigh, and dissolved into tears.

Honey raised her eyebrow at Astoria, and she snickered slightly. Now that she could see that Draco was fine and that Daphne was okay, she whispered to the others that they should go and find Jacob.

Goleth went back to their common room to search for him, Honey went to the upper corridors, and Astoria checked the towers and turrets of the expansive castle. It was after a couple of hours of searching that she found Jacob seated in the Astronomy Tower, staring at the darkening sky, totally oblivious to Astoria's arrival. He was staring out at the black mass that was the Forbidden Forest, and the rising moon cast a silvery light over his softened expression. She walked forward, and placed a concerned hand on his shoulder. He turned around swiftly, looking surprised.

"Oh, it's just you. You do believe me, don't you? You know I didn't do that to Malfoy, really. Please, believe me." He looked at her with pleading eyes. Astoria stared at him, dumbstruck, and laughed quietly. He looked hurt and so her laughter quickly abated.

"You're an idiot, you know that? Of course I don't think you did it. I was with you the whole time when it happened, and believe me, you looked just as shocked about it as everyone else did. Besides, I could never think you capable." She smiled. "Not even with that slime ball."

Jacob stared at her, and he lifted the corner of his mouth into a wolfish grin. He took two long strides and embraced her tightly.

"Thank you. I was right. It really was a good idea to have you as my best friend. You are great." He batted her gently on the head, and widened his eyes in mock surprise. "Hey, I just realised…You're really short!"

Astoria's smile faltered and she smacked him lightly on the chest. "Shut up! I am only eleven! I will grow. Just because you're abnormally tall…" Jacob smiled wryly and held his chest as though the impact of Astoria's hit had caused him great pain. She pouted at him and smacked him again, only harder. This only caused him to laugh louder.

"Haha, Tora, you are so sweet!"

"And haha, _Jakey _you are so ANNOYING!" She huffed and twirled towards the exit, followed closely by an amused Jacob.

They had barely reached the grand staircase, when a high, girlish giggle caught their attention. They shot looks at each other, before staring at the blonde girl at the bottom of the stairs, flanked by a quiet brunette and a brazen looking red-head. The blonde girl flicked her hair back and walked up the stairs slowly, stopping only when she was almost nose-to-neck with Jacob. He reared back, avoiding her as much as possible. She called her friends to her and placed her hands on her hips.

"Why, if it isn't my newest _friend_, Jacob Mellitus." She smiled, and the two girls chuckled lightly. "Two meetings in one day; it must be fate."

Jacob glanced at Astoria, nervously and turned back to Kitty. "Err, right. Yeah, fate. So obvious." She seemed unfazed by his sarcasm and ploughed on.

"Oh, don't you worry, Jacob, I will get you one day. You made a fool of me, and I don't like to be made a fool of."

Jacob sighed and rolled his eyes. "Really? It seems to me that you are pretty good at making a fool of yourself. I had nothing to do with it."

"Eurgh, shut up! If you say that ever again, then _Nina_ will get you!." To emphasise her point, she gestured to the red-head, who clenched her teeth threateningly. "Come on."

The three girls left, glaring at the two Slytherins as they pushed passed them.

Jacob and Astoria shrugged at each other and laughed quietly, before making their way down to the dungeons in silence. They entered the draughty tunnels and made their way to their own common room, where Astoria expected that Honey and Goleth were waiting for them. Jacob turned to Astoria, just after speaking the password to allow them entry to their rooms.

"So, today's been eventful, huh?"

She grinned back. "Sure has."

And they entered the common room.

* * *

**A/N: Aww man, sorry I haven't updated in so long. Anyhow, here is the next chapter of 'A Beautiful Cacophony'. I am so glad that Jacob is liked, as he is my OC and so it is soo cool that people enjoy him. Anyhow, I really hoped you enjoyed it and please review :3**

**I would like to thank **_glowrym__**,**__ silverbirch__**,**__ Lexxxx__**,**__ Ginger Marauderette__**,**__ NectarAndAmbrosia__**,**__ ari11990__**,**__ Loonynamelass__**,**__ tat1312__**,**__ ChampionShoes _**and **_looneyorton _**for the kind and encouraging reviews. You guys are awesome :3**


	6. First Year, Part Five

**A Beautiful Cacophony**

**Draco Malfoy X Astoria Greengrass**

**Disclaimer – **I do not own the Harry Potter series.

**First Year – Part Five**

**Astoria's Secret**

**

* * *

**

Several weeks had passed since the Malfoy/Hippogriff incident but still, rumours of Draco's prolonged pain and his threats towards Hagrid remained predominant amongst many of the students at Hogwarts. Many people could see through Draco's façade and knew that he was exaggerating his pain in order to make trouble for the Care of Magical Creatures professor. However, there were some, like Pansy, who believed Draco with a feverish certainty, and comforted him with utmost enthusiasm, scowling at anyone who dared to suggest that he was lying. Daphne seemed less convinced, but remained loyal to him despite this as she seemed to worship his very existence. Astoria almost believed that Daphne worshipped Draco over Serene Purenote, and that was truly saying something.

To many of the other Slytherin students, they knew that Draco was lying as he often boasted about it in the common room, waving his arm about to prove how hilarious he thought the whole thing was. However, Jacob was not in the slightest bit impressed and often lashed out at him, which only fuelled suspicions that it was Jacob's fault that he was hurt. Draco himself latched onto this idea with an enthusiasm that rivalled Pansy's affections for him, and he regularly confronted Jacob about it in front of large crowds to get attention and to turn people against the first year boy. However, Jacob did not let this faze him and sometimes he himself pretended as though he had done it, just to prove how stupid an idea it was. Astoria could tell, though, that inside Jacob was frustrated with the whole thing and did not like being thought of as capable of such cruelty.

Goleth and Honey remained loyal friends throughout Jacob's ordeal, but it was Astoria who proved to be the main source of support to him, as her unwavering friendship and her belief in his innocence convinced him to carry on as normal and not succumb to the taunts that haunted him.

Astoria was glad that she had found friendship with the three people who had been strangers not more than a month previously, and found that they were all great friends in their own, unique ways: Honey with her fierce protectiveness and violent personality to those she does not like; Goleth's calm and rational attitudes and of course Jacob with his humour and consideration. She felt like she had slotted herself into her year group without too much fuss, befriending fellow Slytherins who complimented her milder attitudes to those of lower class and blood. She still found herself having to avoid Draco and his cronies, who still felt it necessary to laugh and imitate her fall on the train despite the fact that several weeks had passed. It seemed as it was only Draco and Pansy who truly found it amusing, but Crabbe, Goyle and Daphne chuckled unenthusiastically along to satisfy him, not that Crabbe and Goyle probably even knew what was going on as they looked gormless most of the time.

It was one such time, just after her Potions class, that ended in the first true falling out between Draco and Astoria.

She had just stepped out of the classroom to see the third year Slytherins queuing up next to the door, and she sighed as Crabbe nudged Draco and pointed at her. Draco shifted his attentions from Pansy to Astoria, much to Pansy's general annoyance. He then began his usual routine of mimicking her fall, taking care not to let Pansy see him move his injured arm: obviously he felt he needed her to believe that he was injured to help others be convinced of his pain. It seemed unlikely that he did not show his lie to her because of strong feelings for her, as he was often short-tempered and dismissive of the pining girl. Astoria tried to duck out of his view, but his bustling followers jostled her into the centre of a rowdy circle, full of jeering, roaring Slytherins. She tried to edge her way out of the group but was thrust back into the centre, separating her from her concerned friends. Jacob was trying to shove his way through the perimeter to reach her, but he was pushed back out by Goyle's muscled arms. Astoria stood still, trying to ignore the bullying yells, thinking only of blocking out Draco's sneering imitation of her. She kept hearing her name being called; a worried 'Tora' from her friends and the snide sounding 'Oh, lickle Torie' from Draco and his fellow third years. She clenched her fists and squeezed her eyes shut. But then he said something that she could not just ignore.

"Ooh, Torie. Guess what my father told me? He told me about this kid who got killed by some Death Eaters back before the Dark Lord disappeared." Astoria stared at him silently, daring him to say another word. "And guess what else he told me… He said that this kid was-" He was stopped by Astoria's hand meeting his face flat-on. A hushed moment ensued and was broken by one of the older Slytherin's sniggering. All eyes fell on Draco, who was cradling his nose, all pretence of his injured arm lost in this new pain. Astoria stared at him, totally shocked at what she had done. Her eyes met Draco's, and he slowly narrowed them. She began backing away, her arms held in surrender in front of her.

"Oh, I am so sorry! Uh…Oh no. I didn't mean…It's just… you shouldn't say things like- Oh!" She ran, pushing her way through the crowds, trying to stop the tears from escaping her widened grey eyes. She heard footsteps following her and so she sped up, thinking it was Draco or one of his friends wanting to punish her. But an anxious 'Tora' told her that it was in fact Honey following her. She slowed down and let her friend catch up, but said nothing. She felt a mixture of emotions; anger, sadness and guilt.

She turned to Honey. "I shouldn't have done that, should I? But he really needed to shut up. You don't think he's telling everyone now, do you?"

Honey crossed her arms. "Look, I have no idea why you hit him, but all I can say is 'good on you!' If I had the chance I would hit him a million times over. He is a pathetic, pompous, snivelling idiot and-" She sighed. "Whatever. Even if I knew what he was talking about, I still think you were entitled to hit him for all the things he has done before. But… if you want, you can tell me what's wrong. I might be able to help."

Astoria looked at her friend, and shook her head violently. "I can't. I just can't say!"

"Tell me, please."

"I…will you promise not to tell anyone?"

"If you don't want me to. I promise on Serene's life." She smiled encouragingly.

Astoria couldn't help but grin back. "Okay then. You know that boy Malfoy was talking about? He was…uh…"

"Go on."

"He was my older brother."

"You have a brother?"

"_Had_ a brother. Remember what Draco said? He was _killed_. By Death Eaters. He was only four at the time, but those monsters still took his life…. And just because my father refused to join them! I barely knew him. My own brother! It's awful, isn't it? I don't know…it makes me sad that I never knew him, but to Daphne, it's like he never existed! I want to know how Draco's knows about it. No-one in my family talks about it…"

Honey stared at her, before letting out an elongated whistle.

"What, is this a joke to you?" Astoria twisted on her heel and made her way off towards where their next class would be.

"No! Wait! I didn't mean that! It's just, I don't know what to say. What can you say when your best friend tells you that her brother was murdered? It's not something you hear everyday, right? Although, if it was bad as it has been said back when You-Know-Who was alive, then I guess that the murder of a child is not out of the question… Please, don't be mad at me. I'm sorry." Honey extended her arms and Astoria deliberated for a moment, before flinging herself into her friend's grasp.

The two friends embraced for a minute, before Honey said, "You shoulda seen Draco! He was bleeding everywhere! You really hit him hard and I'm so proud of you. I wish it was me who hit him. You know, Jacob's defending you at this very moment. Probably pounding the little git into the ground. Look, you have so many friends who care about you and love you. You don't have to keep these things inside. In fact, you can talk to me about it anytime. And don't worry, I won't tell Jakey or Goleth about this. They'll just think you're awesome for whacking Draco, right?" She smiled at her friend.

"I guess. You have no idea how good it felt to smack his arrogant, mocking face. You should try it sometime." She grinned sheepishly at Honey.

"Ha, I will have to take you up on that some time. Anyway, don't think about him anymore. He's not worth it. Besides, I will always watch your back."

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, I've revealed a pretty important, gloomy secret now. It didn't seem too unrealistic, did it? :s Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed it, and please review!**

**I would like to thank **_Nymma_**, **_tat1312_**, **_silverbirch _**and **_wingedsailorbatman_** for the reviews. Thanks a lot, you guys :3 And of course, love goes out to **_NectarAndAmbrosia_** for renewed conversation which has reminded me of my love for writing, so thanks mucho ;D (Oh, and those loyal fans who review after most chapters I do love you too, as well as one time reviewers, and indeed those who read without reviewing, so please do not feel disheartened about not getting personal, named thank-yous because I **_**do**_** care that you take the time to read and/or review my writing, and I really appreciate you guys :D). **


	7. First Year, Part Six

**A Beautiful Cacophony**

**Draco Malfoy X Astoria Greengrass**

**Disclaimer – **I do not own the Harry Potter series. Unfortunately for me.

**First Year – Part Six**

**Truce**

**

* * *

**

Five months had passed and the air was getting warmer as Summer fast approached.

Cheering erupted suddenly from the other side of the Slytherin common room, causing Astoria and her friends to glance over curiously. Draco was holding a letter and cheering the loudest, whilst his cronies chuckled along, urging him on with grunting yelps. Draco stood up and read his letter to the entire room.

"'Dear Draco,

I am writing to inform you that the oaf, Hagrid, has been questioned over the incident with that beast and that as a result, the hippogriff will be executed. I advise that you do not act too gleeful in front of the headmaster, but I do suggest that you make it clear exactly how painful your arm was after the attack.

Your father, Lucius Malfoy.

PS. I have some news on the matter of Black, if you …' Well, no-one needs to hear about that! Ha, I got him good. That oaf is gonna pay with the head of that animal, hahahah!"

Draco leapt about the room a little, shoving the letter in other Slytherins' faces until they laughed. He jumped towards Astoria's group, but swerved away with a sneer on his face, a sure sign that the incident where Astoria had hit him had not been forgotten.

Jacob scowled. "Stupid git. I wish that bloody executioner would lop his thick head off. Man, that guy is such a pain."

Astoria grinned, feeling a welling of pride in knowing that she had hit him.

"Haha, yeah. And I wish, if that was the case, that I was the executioner!" She glanced up at the pale haired boy who was now lounging across Pansy's lap; Pansy waving Draco's letter like a fan over his face. He looked up at the same time and met Astoria's gaze with a cold edge in his eyes. She cowered a little and looked back to her friends.

Honey gave Astoria a knowing look and Jacob said, "No way, that's my job! I can't believe that it is almost the end of our first year already…Seems like only yesterday that we started this year. I think that we'll have to do something together over the holidays, I dunno, like we could all go to see the Quidditch World Cup Final!"

"That's a great idea!" Goleth punched the air enthusiastically, "We could go with my parents! I mean, we're only first years so there's no way we would be allowed to go on our own. But still, that would be great!"

Astoria and Honey grinned at each other, clearly not understanding the way that boys could love sport so much. Honey sighed "boys" and the two girls giggled. Jacob scowled but joined in and soon all four of the friends were making plans for the World Cup. They were so engrossed with their plans that they did not notice Draco looming over them like a cursed spectre. Astoria leapt back when she noticed his shadow over them.

"Haha, did the big scary third-year make you jump? Aww, poor lickle girl. Bah, pathetic. Ahem, anyway, look, I need to talk to you, Greengrass, so follow me." Astoria stared up at him for a moment, contemplating whether or not he was attempting to ambush her, but she decided, in the end, to see what he wanted. She followed him through the exit of the common room, and she tried to ignore her friends that were trying to get her to come back by using silly hand gestures. She shook her head subtly, and trailed Draco as he held the common room door open for her.

She cringed as she expected him to slam the door on her face but he rolled his eyes and said, "Look, I want to talk, not hurt you. Just get through the door, why don't you, and be quick about it."

He folded his arms and waited impatiently as Astoria stumbled through the hole in the wall. She fell in a messy pile at his feet and he sighed. Draco stretched out his hand and helped her up, sneering the entire time. Astoria blushed a 'thank you' and moved away from him. She turned to face him, only to find him closer than she thought. She tripped backwards and blushed once again, and waited expectantly for Draco to begin speaking. He watched her for a moment, his grey eyes unreadable. His lips slowly curled up at the corners, but he quickly frowned.

"Torie…I mean, Storia…No…Astoria, that's it! Well, how do I put this… I need to make a deal with you. You see, your father has sent my father a letter, requesting that I look out for you and Daphne. However, I really don't want to be anywhere near you, because, frankly, I don't like you at all." Astoria felt a surprising twang in her chest as he said this, "So, basically, I want you to tell your father that I have been looking out for you so that I look good, and in return, I'll promise not to mention that brother of yours again, okay?"

Astoria thought for a moment, before nodding mutely. Draco nodded once, sharply, and went to go back through the portrait hole.

"Wait!" Draco turned back to Astoria, "I'm sorry about that time…You know, when I hit you. It wasn't very nice of me, and so, yeah, I'm sorry."

Draco shook his head and made a 'humph'-ing sound. "Whatever. Just don't cross me again."

He went back into the common room and to his friends, whilst Astoria returned to hers. They seemed shocked that she wasn't injured or upset, and didn't believe her when she said everything was fine. She looked back up at Draco and met his eyes, finding that they weren't as cold as they had appeared before.

…X...

It was the day of the Hippogriff that attacked Draco's execution and there was a buzz amongst the Slytherin students. Students from the other houses, mainly Gryffindor, looked dejected and remorseful, whilst shooting angered looks at Draco and his friends. Astoria wasn't sure how she felt about this event, as she had no love for the creature, but then she also did not approve of Draco's lying and behaviour. However much he had exaggerated the attack, she knew that the Hippogriff had caused him some pain, showing that the creature was, to some degree, dangerous. In a way, Astoria managed to convince herself that she thought the beast deserved its fate, and was surprised to find that she had a small amount of sympathy for Draco.

In regards to their conversation, Draco had indeed not mentioned her brother again, and in return, she decided to keep her promise and so wrote to her father telling him of Draco's supposed kindness and protection. Daphne, it seemed, was also in on this and so supported these lies with her own. The results were an expensive gift of broom supplies being delivered from her father to Draco. On the day he received them, he grudgingly smiled at her, though he quickly reverted to his usual smirk.

These turn in events led to Astoria realising a shocking fact: Draco wasn't such a bad person. Not that she mentioned this to her friends, of course, and she still laughed along when Jacob and Honey ranted about him. But inside she knew.

As the day progressed, the excitement of the third year Slytherins' increased and the looming execution was a talking point for many of the students at the school. Most people were horrified, but not Draco, who made no effort to conceal his utter delight at the events. It had been declared at lunch that no student would be allowed to witness the execution, but Draco could be heard making plans with Crabbe and Goyle to go and watch anyway. So, when it was time, they left the common room whilst everyone else watched in awe at their daring. The moment they left, there was an uproar of excitement amongst Draco's remaining friends, but Jacob sneered and dismissed Draco's apparent 'daring' as 'being stupid'. Honey and Goleth laughed along, but Astoria glanced worriedly at the closed door.

An hour passed and soon the portrait door opened once again, to show a dejected Crabbe and Goyle and a howling Draco.

"Eurrrrrgh! That filthy MUD-BLOOD! How dare she lay her disgusting hands on my face!" He had his hand on the side of his face, where it had flushed from a chalky white to a baby-pink. Astoria looked up, hiding her concern. However, she couldn't help the occasional worried frown from wondering onto her face. Jacob glanced at her, suspicion in his eyes, but said nothing.

…X...

It was the last day of their first year, and she had just finished packing the last of her things. She was concerned as she was running considerably late and she's already had to tell her friends to go ahead without her. Soon she was ready, and Astoria went upstairs to the common room. She stopped, however, when she heard a sobbing. She stepped down a step, and peered curiously around the corner.

Before her lay a very curious scene; a second year boy was crying, and Draco (of all people) was attempting to comfort him.

The boy sobbed, "I don't want to go home!"

Draco patted him awkwardly on the back, but said nothing.

"It's just, my dad is so mean, and he keeps hitting my mum! I don't want to go back! Please don't make me!"

"I can't do that." Draco's voice was unusually soft. "But if that's the case, then maybe you need to be there to protect her, right? You need to be the strong man of the house, and stop your dad from hurting her. It's the man's job to protect the women, not to hurt them. Your father needs to learn that."

"R-really? I can be like that? But what if he starts hurting me instead?"

"Hit him back. Failing that, you can curse him. Look, I'll teach you one."

Draco proceeded to teach the boy a curse that would make all animals nearby come to their home and scratch at the younger boy's father. When he had learnt it, the boy turned to Draco and promptly grinned.

"Thanks, Malfoy! Now I can be the man of the house and protect my mum! Dad's not gonna know what hit him! Well, apart from a tonne of rats!"

He laughed loudly, and Draco chuckled quietly with him. At the last moment, however, he stopped and turned to the boy.

"Look, I'm glad I helped you, but if you tell anyone about this, I will hunt you down, got it?"

The boy smiled, and nodded. "Okay. But can I come and see you in secret if I need your help again in dealing with dad?"

"Fine. But it has to be a secret."

The boy thanked Draco again and left the common room. Draco grimaced to himself, but soon stood up and left the room too. Astoria was left reeling from what she'd seen; was Draco actually nice? She felt as though she had intruded onto something very personal, but she knew she had to hurry or she'd be late. She dragged her trunk up and out of the castle, and followed the rest of the students as they made their way to the train station in Hogsmeade.

On the way, she found herself near Draco, and she couldn't help but watch him, wondering what other secrets lay underneath his scornful exterior; did he secretly look after injured nifflers, or was he collecting money for St Mungos? She doubted both of these, but she was happy to have seen his nicer side.

She was lost in her thoughts, when she heard a familiar voice call her name. She looked up to see Jacob hanging back to wait for her. She caught up with him and tried to forget about Draco and his secret kindness. They walked together to the station, chatting about unimportant things.

Soon, they reached the station where they met up with Honey, Goleth and Goleth's twin sister, Reyna.

They got onto the train, and before they knew it, they were stepping off the Hogwarts Express again, and onto platform nine and three quarters. Astoria and her friends had had an interesting chat on the train home, discussing the exciting events of the last few days that had revealed that the serial killer, Sirius Black, had been captured but had escaped, and the revelation that Professor Lupin was a werewolf.

They were met on the platform by Astoria's parents, who greeted her friends as though they were their own. They seemed pleased that she had made proper, Slytherin friends and her father commented on how glad he was the she had befriended Draco, earning more suspicious glares from Jacob.

Jacob himself slipped away, claiming that his parents were waiting for him and said that he would write about their plans for the World Cup closer to the event. They said goodbye and he was gone. Goleth and Reyna went off with a mousey couple who were their parents, who had a small girl with them, who Astoria knew was Goleth's second sister. Honey was met by a heavily disguised Serene Purenote, who kept glancing about furtively, clearly afraid of being recognised. Honey hugged Astoria and left quickly at the request of her sister.

Astoria waited with her parents for the arrival of Daphne, who soon arrived in the presence of Draco and Pansy. Pansy was dragged away by a similarly pug-faced woman who was obviously her mother, and she reluctantly bade farewell to Draco.

Draco himself was greeted enthusiastically by Astoria's father, who thanked him graciously for the protection he gave his two daughters. Draco grinned and shot a strange glance at Astoria, who recoiled when she realised she had been staring at him, still in awe of his nice side. He was soon swept away by his elegant parents, who quickly exchanged pleasantries with the Greengrass family before claiming that they had to hurry off to an important meal. Daphne looked physically down-heartened with Draco's departure.

Astoria wasn't sure what she felt, but she knew that her original hatred of him had definitely faded.

Instead, she looked forward to the summer ahead, where she would spend time with her best friends and hopefully erase all thoughts of Draco from her mind…

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you all think? Now we're starting to see a nicer side to Draco, and I believe a little someone is beginning to see him in a whole new light… **

**Anyway, I would like to thank **silverbirch **and **wingedsailorbatman** for the reviews. Thanks, guys! **

**So, look forward to the next chapter which will start with the Quidditch World Cup and Astoria's second year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Oh, and please review!**

**PS. Love, once again, for **NectarAndAmbrosia** :3**


	8. Second Year, Part One

**A Beautiful Cacophony**

**Draco Malfoy X Astoria Greengrass**

**Disclaimer – **I do not own the Harry Potter series.

**Second Year - Part One**

**World Cup Dreams **

**

* * *

**

Astoria was awaiting the arrival of her friends, and was eagerly anticipating the Quidditch World Cup that they had fervently planned to go to. Goleth's parents had agreed to allow his three friends to stay with them, as long as they included his twin sister, Reyna, and let her stay with them when they got to the World Cup.

She was startled out of her thoughts by a loud tapping at the front door of the Greengrass Estate. She excitedly flew to the door and flung it open to reveal the tanned and grinning Jacob, the glowing Honey, the smiling Goleth and the scowling Reyna. Her friends greeted her enthusiastically and she let them into the grand entrance hall. Her parents arrived in the hall to bid her farewell, and her elegant mother was weeping dramatically.

"Oh, my little girl! You are growing up so quickly! I can't believe that you are already old enough to be going out to places with just your friends for company." She swept her embarrassed daughter into her arms and kissed her on the head.

"Mother…We're not going alone! Goleth's parents are taking us and letting us stay with them overnight. So, please, don't worry about me!" She blushed and tried to pull away from her clinging mother.

"Oh, but you are my little _baby_! I just- I ju-" She broke out in a fresh wave of sobs. Astoria's father grunted, embarrassed by his wife's outburst in front of his daughter's friends.

"Ahem. Astoria, do be careful and don't do anything that will make us regret letting you go."

She kissed her mother on the cheek and nodded at her father, before turning to her friends. Jacob had gathered Astoria's case from the bottom of the sweeping staircase, and waited patiently with her other friends next to the door. She said goodbye to her parents and followed her friends through the front door and out to the sunny courtyard.

An expensive looking car was standing by, a suited chauffer waiting next to an open door. He beckoned for the five of them to get inside the car, taking particular care in helping in 'Master Goleth' and 'Lady Reyna'. Astoria could tell already that the Blackbottle family was extremely wealthy and that their stay with them would be luxurious and full of treats.

They listened in silence as the chauffer placed Astoria's case into the trunk of the car. They soon broke out into an excited babble, Reyna excluded, and the car began to gently roll out across the gravel and out through the gates. They sat in silence for a second as the popping sound, that the house-masking spell made, caused their ears to muffle. However, they soon recovered and were talking once again. They talked of pointless things, like the weather, but soon their talk turned to the World Cup final. The match was between the Bulgarian and Irish Quidditch teams, and it was a game that faced high anticipation from many Quidditch fans from all over the wizarding world. Reyna mostly contributed to the discussion with angered grunts and annoyed sighs, which were mostly ignored by the four friends. It was clear to Astoria that she felt left out and so attempted to make conversation with her.

"Um, Reyna? Are you looking forward to the final?" The other three stopped speaking for a moment to see how Reyna would react. She sneered and spat,

"Gah, don't talk to me! I don't even want to go. Such a waste of time…" She turned away and looked intently out of the black-tinted windows.

Astoria flushed and shrugged at Goleth, who mouthed 'sorry' and grimaced in embarrassment. Reyna glanced at him, narrowed her eyes but said nothing.

The talk of World Cup antics resumed with less vigour, and the friends kept throwing looks at the anti-social girl.

Before long, the car pulled up to an ambiguous field that was swarming with mismatched families who were making their way to various tents scattered on the large expanse of grass. A finely dressed mousey couple stood, waiting for their car, and waved warmly as their two children climbed out, followed by Honey, Astoria and Jacob. The Blackbottles greeted the three happily and made pleasant comments regarding clothes and, in the girls' cases, hair. The friends reacted kindly to the welcoming parents, and soon the large group was making its own way into the field, closely followed by the chauffer carrying, by magic, all their cases.

They soon came across a little cottage, outside which stood a dazed looking man who was making note of reservations made for tent space, and directing families to their allocated areas. Mr Blackbottle approached the man and told him his name, and then handed him several notes of muggle money. They were pointed to a field just beyond a thin line of trees, and so they trundled off towards that area. After a short walk, they reached their assigned area and began setting up their tents. They had been magically altered to be the size of a small, but beautifully decorated, house. There were three 'bedrooms' in the tent; one for the parents, one for Honey, Astoria and Reyna, and the other for Goleth and Jacob. They all settled into their rooms, choosing beds and unpacking their cases for comfort's sake. Astoria was still cautious of Reyna, and so avoided her as subtly as she could manage. Reyna, though, seemed aware of Astoria's fear and so sneered at her. She ignored her in the nicest way she could, and made a face at Honey, who shrugged absently.

They soon left their room to join the others in making their way to the large stadium where the game would take place. As they were travelling through the woods that led to the stadium, they were confronted by the Malfoy family, who clearly had no kind feelings for the Blackbottles. Goleth's parents lifted their chins and met their icy gazes with coal-like stares.

"Blackbottle. How…_pleasant_…it is to see you." Sarcasm dripped heavily off Lucius Malfoy's tongue.

"I can say the same for you, Malfoy." Mr. Blackbottle responded with matched distaste.

The two women, Mrs' Malfoy and Blackbottle, stared at each other with stiff upper lips and dangerous dagger looks. Draco just smirked at Jacob and avoided Astoria's gaze.

Honey scowled at Draco, but he ignored her to sneer at Reyna. She growled in response. He laughed quietly and whispered into his mother's ear. She nodded and placed her hand on her husband.

Lucius spoke. "It seems as though it's time for us to leave. We have to get to the top box, after all. At the request of the Minister of Magic, of course." He smirked cruelly and swept off, his wife and son sauntering after him imperiously. The Blackbottle parents gritted their teeth and spoke not a word, showing that despite their vast wealth, they were still inferior in status to the Malfoys.

Goleth turned to his friends to explain the animosity felt between the two families. "Sorry about that. You remember I told you that my family used to be sympathetic to muggles and mudbloods? Well, the Malfoys still see us as blood traitors, even though we have changed our ways. Not that we care what they think. We don't need the approval of them."

Astoria nodded distractedly, her eyes still on Draco's back in light of his nicer side. He glanced back quickly, and gave her a strange look, which was filled with an unreadable emotion. She blushed as she realised that Jacob was staring at her, disbelief in his midnight blue eyes. He pulled her aside gently as they set off again towards the stadium, and spoke in a low voice.

"Do you…y'know, like Draco? I saw the way you were staring at him…"

"Wh-what? Are you kidding? No way!" She shook her head vigorously.

"Yeah, right. You can't fool me." Jacob stared into the distance for a moment, before sighing disgustedly and storming forwards to walk parallel with Goleth. He grunted something to Goleth, who spoke back in a hushed tone. They both turned to face her and she gawped back, confused by Jacob's outburst.

She just didn't get it. What was he talking about? Of course she didn't like Draco….did she? She shuffled over to Honey who raised an eyebrow at her disheartened expression but had the sense not to question her.

The group continued towards the stadium, all of them subdued after the confrontation with the Malfoys. Goleth's parents attempted to lighten the mood by making World Cup related jokes and by waving around silly souvenirs that they had procured prior to the event. Despite their efforts, however, there was still tension between Jacob and Astoria, as well as the usual animosity poring from Reyna's direction. Astoria could tell that Draco's disgusted look had affected Reyna, whether she would admit it or not, and Astoria felt for her. She wanted to help Reyna deal with her trust issues, but first she had to sort things out with Jacob.

She would have to wait, for that night at least, as they had reached the stadium and were making their way to their allocated seats. The sat down, Jacob on one side of Goleth, Honey on Goleth's other side and Astoria next to Honey. Reyna seated herself, grudgingly and at her parents' request, next to Astoria, whilst they sat on their daughter's other side.

All their troubles and arguments were lost amidst the excitement of the oncoming match, and when the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, called for the start of the game, the only thing Astoria concentrated on was whether or not Ireland would win; their win gaining her three Galleons from Honey, who had been insistent at Bulgaria's victory at the hands of their amazing Seeker, Viktor Krum.

They all sat back, and the match begun ...

* * *

**A/N: Whoa, it's certainly been a while since I last updated! I know it's a tad shorter than usual, but I was a little time-pressured! I'm sorry to all those who love and like to read this story, and I just want you to know I appreciate your patience. I've been within the exam period of sixth form, so really not had the time to write this chapter. I wanna say thanks to **_silverbirch_**, **_Masters of Mischief - MWAHAHA_** and **_FYInichole_** for the kind reviews! Also thanks to my good friends Gemma (**_Gemosaurs-Go-Rawr_**) and Taylor (**_TayaCurragh_**) for helping me with inspiration and ideas. And once again, love for **_NectarAndAmbrosia_** for the fun messages and stuff. Love for everybody! Oh, and please review! D **


	9. Second Year, Part Two

**A Beautiful Cacophony**

**Draco Malfoy X Astoria Greengrass**

**Disclaimer – **I do not own the Harry Potter series. Unfortunately for me.

**Second Year - Part Two**

**Event Of The Decade**

**

* * *

**

The surprising win from Ireland was still the talking point of many students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, even though several weeks had passed. But it was the attack from Death Eaters and the reappearance of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's Dark Mark, that had lingered high in the sky after the World Cup final match, that had really shaken up many students, especially those whom were considered blood-traitors or were muggle-borns. Despite being neither of these, Astoria was in a state of such shock that even Jacob's strange question as to whether she liked Draco or not could not throw her. Although she was confused as to why he would think she did, she felt too embarrassed about the whole matter to ask him further. Surely he couldn't really believe that she would like _Draco_ of all people? Even though she had seen his nicer side, the idea of wasting her feelings on the usually cruel boy was ludicrous … wasn't it?

Shaking her thoughts from Draco, she pondered on the other interesting thing that had happened recently: it seemed as though Reyna had become a silent, and permanent, fixture to their group. It was most likely due to the protective words Astoria had given her when the Death Eaters were attacking, as clearly (although she would not admit it) Reyna was afraid. Her position in the group had made them less open to hostilities from the older Slytherins, as many of them appeared afraid of her and her volatile temperament. Although she wasn't exactly their friend, she had refrained from showing any hatred towards the four; though whether it was out of actual like for them or merely out of courtesy, they had no idea. All they did know was that they were grateful that they were now able to lead their school lives in relative peace. Of course, Draco was not to be deterred by Reyna, and still found it in him to snigger and sneer at the group, his sharp comments aimed mainly at Jacob. Much to her relief, Draco now ignored Astoria.

Astoria groaned, realising that her thoughts were once again straying to Draco. What was with her? She knew that there was no way she could like him. But somewhere, deep inside, she couldn't help but think that maybe she did. Only a tiny bit, of course… but still.

Annoyed at herself, she allowed her mind to focus on something else, and so she thought back to a couple of days ago…

...X...

It was the first day of their second year, and after a glorious feast of succulent meats and miscellaneous accompaniments, the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, told the students the most exciting news they had probably heard in a while; the legendary Triwizard Tournament would be held at their school that year. This news was met by enthusiastic cheers and a roar of chatter amongst the students. Astoria could hear Draco bragging to his friends, including Daphne, that he'd known about it all summer and that he had been preparing to enter himself as the Hogwarts champion.

Jacob, clearly eavesdropping on the whole conversation, rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like they'd choose a _weed_ like you to enter." He smirked and turned away from Draco, knowing that he would soon receive an angry response and that turning his back would only serve to increase Draco's anger.

"What the-? How _dare_ you! I am from the revered Malfoy family! Of course I will be accepted. The only person here unworthy of being champion is you, Mellitus. You know, I bet even Astria could be a better champion than you, and that certainly is saying something!" His eyes were bulging and his skin was a deep pink.

Jacob laughed. "Calm down, Malfoy. And for your information, I am sure _Astoria_-" He made sure to emphasise her correct name clearly, "-would be a better champion than me. Probably better than you too. But that's beside the point. You're not the only one who knew about the Triwizard Tournament."

He sat back, letting this news sink in. Astoria was shocked by his calm exterior and she watched as Draco's eyes widened in realisation.

"W-What? How is that possible? And wait…that means you know about the restrictions…?" His last point was more of a question that a statement, uncertainty lacing his every word.

Jacob laughed again, "Yep. I know all about the age requirements. And last time I checked, you were in the fourth year, not the seventh. So stop all this rubbish about preparing to be the champion when you've known all along that you can't. Idiot."

He flung a superior look at Astoria, who just shrugged, not wanting to anger Draco, but not wanting to annoy Jacob either by siding with the older Slytherin. He frowned at her slightly, and she couldn't help but notice the flash of coldness that had appeared in his midnight-blue eyes. Her indifferent expression faltered a little, but just as she was about to ask him what was wrong, Honey nudged her slightly, and she pointed her towards the teachers' table. Dumbledore was ready to continue his speech, and he confirmed Jacob's declaration that participants had to be seventeen years or older. This was followed by outrage from many students, the loudest curses coming from two red-headed twins in Gryffindor. Draco looked indignant as his friends shot strange glances at him, but he held his head high, avoiding Jacob's amused gaze.

Almost immediately after Dumbledore had finished speaking, Kitty La Beau danced over to Jacob to introduce her younger sister, who had been placed in Hufflepuff. From what could be overheard, her sister's name was Anna, and she was not at all happy at being put in Hufflepuff, as Kitty was saying that her sister thought it was where all the "useless" and "rubbish" witches and wizards were put. Anna, however, remained silent, blushing with embarrassment; a complete contrast to her dramatic sister. Jacob seemed uninterested and was glaring at Draco, who returned his look with equal venom. Astoria sat staring from Draco to Jacob, and she felt as though they were having a private conversation that she was not included in, and that she did not understand. Draco turned from Jacob, and started talking to his friends once again.

As she was closer to Draco than Jacob was, she could hear his whispered conversation with Daphne, Crabbe and a boy named Blaise Zabini.

"Gah, that Mellitus kid is so out of his depth if he thinks he can mess with me…"

He looked up suddenly and glared at Astoria.

"What are you looking at?"

"Ha, not at _you_, that's for certain." Her voice was sharper than intended.

Jacob began laughing loudly. "Oh, yes! That's my Tora!" He turned to Draco. "You're so full of yourself. Why on Earth would someone like her look at an idiot like you? You're so stupid."

Honey and Goleth snorted loudly, and even Reyna's lips rose a little in the corners. Draco, however, turned pink and looked at Astoria.

"Someone like her? Humph, she's _no-one_. She should be more like Daphne. She's the only worthwhile Greengrass sister."

The line about being more like Daphne struck a chord with Astoria, and for the moment, she felt as though she really hated him. It echoed all the things her father said she should be, and to hear it from someone else made it feel as though they were right. But she didn't want to be Daphne, she wanted to be her own person.

"That's not fair." Daphne's voice broke though Crabbe and Goyle's sniggering.

Astoria turned to her sister, and mouthed the word 'thanks' at her.

Daphne continued. "She doesn't have to be like me at all. She's great just the way she is. But I guess I should say thanks for the compliment, Draco."

She batted her eyelashes at him subtly, and Jacob made retching noises. Astoria felt grateful to her sister at that moment, and stared at Draco, as though expecting an apology she knew wasn't coming. She was right.

"Whatever," was all he said.

Realising the conversation was over, Astoria left the Great Hall, fuming. Her friends followed her, and Jacob patted her on the back.

He whispered in her ear. "Thanks for that. I'm glad you insulted him. I was beginning to think that you actually did like him, and that you were gonna abandon me for him."

Astoria laughed. "No way is that ever going to happen."

And at that moment, she really meant it. Her doubts as to whether she liked him or not were cleared up, and she was pretty sure that her feelings for Draco peaked to nothing more than dislike.

She hung back from the rest of the group, lost in her thoughts, when Reyna joined her.

She spoke awkwardly. "Uh, you shouldn't listen to that Malfoy guy. He doesn't know what he's talking about. From what I've seen, I think you're better off as you than your sister. Daphne Greengrass is…shallow, and materialistic. Not a bad person, don't get me wrong, but I definitely prefer you. That's all I wanted to say."

"Thanks." Astoria smiled at her new friend, and felt comforted by her words.

Reyna moved forward, walking with her twin instead, and Astoria shuffled along on her own at the back. She was surprised, however, when she realised that someone was walking next to her. She looked up and her eyes widened when she recognised the face: it was the same boy that Draco had comforted on the last day of her first year. He smiled apologetically at her.

"Err, hi. You probably don't know me, but I saw what happened in there… I wanted to say sorry to you on behalf of Draco. Hell, he'd kill me if I knew I was saying this, but he's actually a lot nicer than you think. I just wanted you to know. He's really helped me out before… I owe a lot to him. Just don't judge him too much, okay?"

"I know." Astoria was surprised at her response, but realised that she believed her words.

The third year boy grinned. "Well, I'm glad you know that. See ya around."

She watched him rush ahead, and when he was out of sight, she hurried to catch up with Honey and Goleth, who were waiting for her a little bit ahead.

…X...

Astoria was confused. She had no idea what her feelings for Draco were, and she felt as if, had Jacob not asked her if she liked Draco, she would have easily been able to just believe she hated him. But then Jacob had shown her the possibility that she could like Draco, and everyday it was getting harder and harder to deny that she did…

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, I think there is a hint of a crush coming on! Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please review. I want to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed before, and to **_KaitlynEmmaRose _**and **_silverbirch_** for the reviews. Again, love goes out to **_NectarAndAmbrosia_** for her fun filled fangirlness and compliments, as well as **_Gemosaurs-Go-Rawr_** and **_TayaCurragh_** for helping with some ideas. Enjoy! xxx**

**Edit:/ **Thanks to _glowyrm_ who pointed out that the use of flashbacks did not make sense. I didn't even realise I had used flashbacks, so I read through and found where it was, and put a break in between that and the present, to show there was a clear time difference. I hope this has helped and please continue reading!


	10. Second Year, Part Three

**A Beautiful Cacophony**

**Draco Malfoy X Astoria Greengrass**

**Disclaimer – **I do not own the Harry Potter series.

**Second Year - Part Three**

**Champions Revealed**

**

* * *

**

Around a month after the revelation that the Triwizard Tournament was going to be held at Hogwarts, the two other competing schools arrived. The fur-clad males from Durmstrang arrived in a vast ship, and caused a stir amongst the females at Hogwarts as one of their students was none other than the famous Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum. The dainty students of Beauxbatons arrived around the same time in a huge carriage drawn by large horses. The students from both of these schools were welcomed warmly by those of Hogwarts, and their arrival only served to emphasise the excitement felt by the mass of people at school.

Draco was especially welcoming towards the Durmstrang students, and it was obvious from his efforts that he was trying to befriend the surly, and _famous,_ Krum. This idea seemed to sit well with Daphne and Pansy, who moved some of their devotion of Draco onto the unfortunate Seeker. Astoria could only roll her eyes at her predictable sister's activities, but her attention was mostly taken up with trying to decide whether or not she had feelings for Draco.

This was brought into prevalence when Jacob approached her in their common room the day after the foreign students had arrived.

"Tora…Can I have a quick word with you?" Astoria looked up at him with questioning eyes, but he shook his head and motioned for her to follow him outside the common room. She pulled her way through the portrait hole and waited for him to talk.

"Look, it's been on my mind for a while now. On the day of the World Cup final, when I asked you that question… Well, I don't want to offend you or anything, but I wasn't totally convinced by your answer. So, I'm gonna ask you again: do you have a crush on Draco Malfoy?" His voice held an edge of anger, and so Astoria elected to remain silent.

Jacob continued. "I'm sorry. I mean, I know I should have trusted your first answer, but I just wanted to be sure. It's just… he's horrible to us all, and he's an idiot. I'd be worried if you were willing to waste your feelings on a jerk like him…"

Astoria took a deep breath, and spoke. "Do you want the honest answer? Because I don't know. I don't know if I like him or hate him. I mean, yeah, he's horrible sometimes, but I know he has a nicer side, deep down."

Jacob shook his head and snorted. "Really. Well it must be hidden deep down inside as I can certainly see no trace of this apparent 'decency'. Seriously, how can you even think he has a good side?"

Astoria wanted to tell him what she'd seen on the last day of her first year, but felt that it was a matter that should be kept between Draco and the boy he helped. "I just know that he has one. Don't ask me how I know, I just do. Anyway, I never even said I definitely liked him yet, so don't get all angry at me."

Jacob held up his hands in protest. "I'm not. I just wanted to know, that's all."

"Well, okay."

They both returned through the portrait hole, and Jacob went straight over to Goleth, where he started discussing something in subdued tones. They kept glancing back at Astoria, reminiscent of their journey to the World Cup stadium over a month before. She could not help but think that Jacob was discussing her possible feelings for Draco with Goleth; a thought that made her feel embarrassed and uncomfortable.

As she could see no sign of Honey, Astoria decided to search for Reyna in the school grounds, where, Astoria had recently discovered, she usually went when wanting to be alone. Once she reached the grounds, it did not take her long to spot Reyna lounging near the lake, looking comfortable despite the autumn chill. She made her way over to the girl, and sat herself down beside her, crossing her arms in the cold. They sat in a companionable silence, watching as the giant squid skimmed its tentacles across the surface of the water. They glanced up as Viktor Krum sauntered past, followed by a group of sniggering girls. Reyna made a tutting noise which caused the group to scarper, and she stood up to go back inside.

"Come on, let's get away from these babbling, obsessive idiots."

They left the grounds and re-entered the main school building, making their way back to the Slytherin common room.

As they walked, Astoria shared her fears with Reyna.

"Um, Reyna, I think that your brother and Jacob are making fun of me behind my back. Jacob asked me if I like Draco and then he went to Goleth and they started talking and looking at me." She looked at Reyna for comfort, but she just gave her a blank look.

"I don't know what you want me to say. It's not like I know anything about crushes and stuff. I'm only twelve! The only advice I have is that you should be careful of Malfoy. He seems bad." She tried to smile encouragingly, but all she achieved was an awkward grin.

Astoria muttered a 'thanks' and soon, the two girls reached their common room, and made their way up to their bedchambers, ready for the next day where they would find out who had been chosen as the Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons champions.

…X…

As well as being the day when they would find out the results, the next day was also Halloween, and so they awoke to over-the-top decorations, as well as real bats flapping about their room. Honey, Reyna and Astoria rushed down the stairs, anxious for the day to speed up so that it would be time for the Halloween feast, and, of course, the champion choosing.

The day itself was full of silly games and horror stories, and some of the teachers took to it enthusiastically. However, most people just wished for the evening feast so that they could discuss the champions and get ready to cheer them on for their first event, which would take place within the next month or so.

The day seemed to drag on forever, but eventually the feast came about.

Honey, Jacob and Reyna sat down at their table, opposite Astoria and Goleth. They ate quickly and waited for the entirety of the students and teachers to finish also. It appeared that everyone else had the same view and soon the feast was over. Silence fell over the Grand Hall, and the Goblet of Fire (in which nominees had placed their names) was brought out, ready to reveal the results.

The tension in the room was so dense that Astoria believed that if the fire in the goblet had been not been magic, the whole atmosphere may have caught alight. All eyes were focused on the goblet, and it seemed as though Dumbledore was enjoying the suspense of his students and those from foreign schools.

The Goblet suddenly changed colour for a moment, and a wisp of paper floated out and into Dumbledore's hands. Everyone leaned forwards in their seats and the first name was called.

"From Beauxbatons, the Champion is … Fleur Delacour!" The students of Beauxbatons cheered as a blonde girl made her way to the front, where she exited out of a side door.

Another piece of paper flew out and Viktor Krum was selected as the Durmstrang champion. Draco stood up and joined the applause, trying to get Krum's attention as he strode past. Jacob laughed as the moody Durmstrang student ignored Draco and followed Fleur through the door to the side room.

Silence fell again as the Hogwarts champion was decided.

"Cedric Diggory!"

The entire Hufflepuff table erupted into cheers and a good looking boy was patted on the back as he walked down to the same side door as the other two champions.

Excited chatter followed the revelation, and Draco grinned.

"I knew that it wouldn't be a filthy _Gryffindor_ that would be chosen as our champion. And of course, I completely expected Viktor to be chosen for Durmstrang." His friends nodded at him, drinking in his every word. Astoria glanced at him, but noticed that Jacob was watching her through narrowed eyes. She averted her gaze immediately and focused instead on the head of a first year Hufflepuff nearby. It took her a moment to realise she had been staring at Anna La Beau, the younger sister of Kitty. She noticed that the younger girl was gazing absently at the Goblet of Fire, and so she followed her stare to look at it too. It took her a moment to realise something strange was going on, and as she tapped Goleth on the shoulder, another piece of paper shot out and into Dumbledore's hands. A confused silence fell on the students and all eyes fell to the front of the room again.

"Harry Potter!"

A shocked silence ensued, followed by an outcry from Draco and his cronies. A boy with black hair, glasses and a lightning-bolt shaped scar stumbled to the front and through the side door, followed all the way by silence from some and anger from others. All the teachers then entered the side room too, clearly trying to work out the matter at hand.

Astoria turned to Honey, who was unbothered by the whole event.

"I don't even care, to be honest. The Triwizard Tournament is so stupid and dangerous…Why would anyone want to compete?" Honey shrugged.

Draco snickered and responded. "'_Why would anyone want to compete?'' _What about the fame and the glory? Gah, I can't believe that Snotty Potty boy is a champion. It is ridiculous! Fourth years aren't allowed to enter, and even if they were, why would they choose him over me? It's an outrage!"

His sentiments were clearly shared by a vast majority of fellow Slytherin students, as well as many Hufflepuffs who clearly felt that Harry Potter had stolen their limelight.

Astoria herself was shocked by the proceedings, but decided not to show it in fear that Jacob and Goleth would think she was just trying to copy Draco.

A few moments later, the teachers reappeared in order to declare that indeed there would be four champions, which was met with outrage from the students of the two foreign schools, who obviously felt that they were now at a disadvantage. Dumbledore dismissed the students, who left the hall, talking loudly and interestedly about the days events.

Astoria left with Honey and Reyna, and they followed Draco as he led the way down to the Slytherin common room. He was clearly having a heated debate with another fourth year, called Theodore Nott, about the fact that Cedric Diggory was the other Hogwarts champion. It seemed as though Draco was glad of this decision as he was not a Gryffindor, but it seemed that Nott disliked Diggory with an intense passion.

Draco turned to Astoria. "Oi, Greengrass! Don't you agree with me? Diggory is better than any Gryffindor as champion! Right?"

"I guess…" Draco cut her off. "See? Even _she_ agrees with me! You are such an idiot, Nott!"

She felt strange at being addressed by him: not only had he not insulted her, but he seemed to actually be interested in her opinion. She felt a surge of feelings that she had never felt before. She blushed extravagantly, just as Draco turned to face her again. He faltered in whatever he was about to say.

"Gree- What the-? What on earth is wrong with you? Your face is as all red…" He peered closely at her, causing her to blush even more. A look of realisation swept over his face and he burst into laughter.

"Oh my- Oh! You _like_ me don't you! Oh, that _is_ funny!" His friends, who had joined him a moment before, followed his lead and began laughing too. Astoria stared at him, not quite believing what was going on.

She coughed slightly, and tried to recover the situation. "In your dreams, Malfoy."

But she had spoken too late.

Draco thought she liked him, and that was not a good thing.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa! So does she actually like him yet, or what? What a confused child . And Draco thinks she likes him? Well that cannot be good!**

**Anyhow, I would like to say thanks to **_silverbirch_**, **_PurpleMonkeyDishwashers_**, **_KaitlynEmmaRose_**, **_glowyrm_** and **_biblioholic_** for the helpful and encouraging reviews! **

**So, please enjoy and review! x**


	11. Second Year, Part Four

**A Beautiful Cacophony**

**Draco Malfoy X Astoria Greengrass**

**Disclaimer – **I do not own the Harry Potter series.

**Second Year - Part Four**

**Confusions And Confrontations**

**

* * *

**

Although Astoria felt very embarrassed around Draco since his apparent realisation, it had helped her to understand one thing: she truly did have a crush on him. She wasn't sure of the exact moment in which she had known it, but it had probably helped that he hadn't said one cruel word to her since he made his discovery. Astoria felt that this was because he wasn't used to dealing with the affections of girls that a) he didn't particularly like, and b) weren't all over him like Pansy and Daphne often were. Another explanation for his lack of cruelty could have been, on the other hand, the fact that he had been fervently avoiding her.

And he wasn't the only one who had been avoiding her. Jacob was about less and less, and when he was around he provided little case for conversation. It had started when she finally admitted to him that she thought that actually, she did like Draco. Jacob had reacted coldly, and she felt lonely, sad, angry and confused. She did, however, still have the support of her other friends. Goleth, Honey and Reyna acted towards her the same as they ever had, and Honey even more happily. This definite confirmation of her feelings toward Draco had caused Honey's mood to brighten for whatever reason, but still, it did not make up for the fact that her best friend was ignoring her.

It was a few days before the first task in the Triwizard Tournament, when Goleth had provided her with reasons for why Jacob was so quiet in her presence. Goleth had cornered her in the common room, seemingly without Jacob's consent, and had told her what she supposed was the truth.

"Astoria, Jacob's just worried about you. Don't get me wrong, he doesn't have a crush on you or anything, but you were his best friend. He doesn't like that you spend most of your time thinking about Draco Malfoy; whether he likes you, or hates you. Jacob hates the guy so it kills him to see you obsessing over him so much." He noticed that she was about to protest, "Hey look! Don't shoot the messenger. I'm just saying that if you want him to be more friendly with you, you're gonna have to tone down the whole Draco-obsession." He shrugged absently as he turned away and returned to where Jacob was staring at him indignantly.

Astoria fumed, angry that he had used the word 'obsessed' to describe her feelings for him. Obsess was a word that was reserved for Pansy and Daphne, not her. In regard to the rest, she was completely oblivious as to why Jacob was acting so against the whole thing, and she felt that it was unfair that he acted this way about it, as surely one should be allowed to like whomever they decide without incurring the wrath of jealous friends. And she decided he was a jealous friend, as no other explanation fitted the bill; especially not Goleth's strung-together rubbish. Besides, it wasn't like she was actually going out with Draco, merely admiring him from afar. She harrumphed and clenched her fists, but tensed and blushed when Draco walked out from his dormitory and into the common room. He glanced up at her quickly, narrowed his eyes, and moved out of the room and into the dungeons beyond. She sighed, but hardened her features once again when she noticed Jacob shaking his head in disbelief at her obviousness. She just frowned and turned away.

...X…

The morning of the first task began the same as most others, with Astoria awakening to the soft snoring of the others in her dormitory. She shook Honey awake, and as she did so, Reyna yawned and sat up in her own bed. Honey frowned and pushed Astoria's hands off her shoulders, grunting under her breath. Astoria stepped back, surprised that Honey had reacted that way. She usually took a while to awaken, but never did she physically shove Astoria away. She wasn't sure why, but it seemed as though Honey was annoyed at her. Astoria shrugged it off, assuming that Honey had just had a bad night's sleep and was taking it out on her. At least, she hoped that's what it was, as Astoria's friends seemed to be slowly dwindling into a few acquaintances, all seemingly because of her crush on Draco.

Eventually, however, Honey shook herself awake and made her way, silent and disgruntled, up towards the common room, ignoring her two friends. Astoria followed Reyna and Honey upstairs, contemplating Honey's silence. She decided, after breakfast, that she should confront Honey and ask her what her problem was.

They finished their morning meal quickly, and so Astoria braced herself for the impending confrontation. It seemed as though Reyna could sense that something was up and so she stalked back to the common room in order to get ready to go down to watch the first task, followed by Goleth and Jacob.

Honey followed Astoria reluctantly into the Entrance Hall, at Astoria's request, shifting her eyes nervously at the prospect of a confrontation.

Astoria cleared her throat. "I want to know why you have been avoiding me today. I haven't done anything wrong, so please, just tell me!" She clenched her fists in frustration.

Honey hesitated, but spoke anyway. "Because you're so selfish! You can see that your feelings for that idiot, Malfoy, are hurting Jacob, yet you still carry on! Why can't you just give up on that git and focus on the good friends you have around you? Aren't we enough?"

Her face had flushed to a dark pink, and her hair had come loose from the black band that had held it. Her features settled into a calmer, less angry expression and she sighed. "Ah, look, I'm sorry, Astoria. Just forget it. It doesn't matter."

"Wait! I thought you were alright with me liking Draco?"

"Whatever. Just leave me alone." She turned away, and left for the first task.

Astoria sighed, annoyed that everyone was acting so unreasonably to her crush. She hurried down to where the first task was being held. She found her friends quickly, and noticed that Kitty La Beau was pestering Jacob, earning several cusses from the harassed boy. Reyna greeted Astoria with a sullen grunt; she wasn't a fan of large crowds and so the seating arrangements were much to her dismay. Honey sat in a seat that placed her between Reyna and Jacob, and not a few moments later did her sister, Daphne, place herself next to Astoria. She was soon joined by Draco, whom was flanked by Pansy on his furthest side. He avoided Astoria's gaze, and she his, whilst Daphne's look drifted from her to Draco. It took a few moments before realisation dawned on her. She seemed as though she was going to say something to Astoria, but just at that moment, a large cannon fired, signalling the start of the first Champion's struggle against a fearsome dragon.

The task passed quickly, with many cheers and screams as the champions dove and weaved their way between the claws, teeth and flames of the dragons. However, Astoria's attention lingered mostly on Draco's presence nearby, though she tried not to make it clear, as not to anger Honey and Jacob.

When it was time for the students to leave the task area, Astoria made sure she left quickly, not only to avoid Draco, but also the questioning of her sister. Fortunately for her, neither Jacob nor Honey mentioned her close proximity to Draco, nor did they react angrily towards her for liking him.

…X…

It was approaching Christmas, and although nothing had improved between her and Draco, Jacob and Honey had mellowed. They were both now talking to Astoria once again, which was pleasant. It appeared that the lack of progress between Draco and Astoria had assured Jacob and Honey that nothing was to happen between the two, thus rendering their dismay at the crush as pointless.

One thing that had become obvious to Astoria, however, was that Honey really liked Jacob. It was clear to her, as it would have made sense then why Honey had grown outraged at her so suddenly, when she had been so supportive of her beforehand. Also, when looking from a different perspective, she could see the way Honey's eyes lingered on Jacob's features and how she hung onto his every word. It was obvious, and now she understood how Jacob managed to read her crush on Draco so easily.

It was common knowledge that the Yule Ball was soon to occur, and many people in Astoria's year were flirting with fourth year and above students in order to wrangle an invite, as their year was not allowed to go otherwise. Jacob had quickly secured the hand of a pretty Beauxbatons girls, as he himself was very attractive for a twelve-year-old boy. Kitty La Beau was also successful in gaining a date for the dance, but other than that, no-one else (that Astoria was aware of) had managed to. Her and Honey's mood were deeply decreased because of this, as it was the one event that every girl dreamed of going to. Well, not every girl as Reyna had no interest in it at all, and was rather thankful that no-one was brave enough to ask her.

Daphne had clearly told their mother about the Ball, as a few days before the Ball was due to occur, Astoria received a package over dinner. It fell from her owl's clutches with a dull thud, knocking a plate of pork slices onto the floor, earning a wave of laughter from those who had witnessed it. She flushed and reached for the package, unwrapping it quickly. Inside was a beautiful set of pale turquoise dress robes, along with a note that stated:

_'Dear my darling Astoria, _

_Daphne has informed me that the Yule Ball is to take place, and as you are such a beautiful girl, I have no doubt that a handsome young man will ask you to go with him, so here is a set of dress robes just in case. Has your sister told you? She has been asked to go by a nice boy named Theodore Nott. Isn't that just lovely? I am surprised that she isn't going with Lucius' boy, but oh well, Theodore seems wonderful from our Daphne's description of him. _

_So yes, please wear this at the Ball. You'll look beautiful. Write to me when you have a date, and tell me all about him._

_Your dear mother x'_

Astoria groaned, completely unsurprised. Feeling obligated to find a date, she approached her sister, who fortunately was not in the presence of Draco, and asked her to find someone who will go with her. Astoria returned to her friends, who were snickering at her mother's letter, though they were admiring the pretty dress robes she had sent her too. She scalded them, but had to agree that the robes were, indeed, very lovely.

Daphne came up to her not half an hour later with three prospects: either Draco's friend Crabbe, a fifth year Slytherin whom Astoria knew only by sight and not name, and finally a Durmstrang boy named Grigor Ivanov. Astoria decided on the Durmstrang boy, as she wouldn't be expected to maintain any kind of relationship with him once the Triwizard Tournament was over.

As soon as Daphne left, Astoria groaned, dreading the Yule Ball. Not only would she have to exchange trivialities with a boy she had no interest in, but she would have to watch Draco swan about with another girl in his arms; probably the detestable Pansy Parkinson whom Astoria disliked merely for her intimacy with Draco. She realised then that she was jealous and she quickly rearranged her features so that it wasn't obvious. Her friends seemed oblivious, however, so she let out a small sigh and began composing a reply to her mother. Astoria had no doubt; whatever happened at the Yule Ball, it was bound to be big. She just hoped that any repercussions would not affect, once again, her friendship with Jacob ...

* * *

**A/N: Hmm… I feel like this was a bit drawn out, but a little necessary. I cannot wait to write the next chapter, with the Yule Ball and the awkwardness of Draco and Astoria! I would like to once again thank everyone for the views, and namely **_FYInichole_**, **_KaitlynEmmaRose_**, **_silverbirch_**, **_RenRawrzBby_**, **_MrsHedlund2007_** and **_Masters Of Mischief - MWAHAHA_** for the lovely comments. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please look forward to the next instalment, which I promise will be way better than this one :) Please review! x**


	12. Second Year, Part Five

**A Beautiful Cacophony**

**Draco Malfoy X Astoria Greengrass**

**Disclaimer – **I do not own the Harry Potter series.

**Second Year - Part Five**

**The Start Of A Beautiful Thing**

**

* * *

**

Astoria pulled the dress over her head, sliding the silky material down her body until it hung as intended. She smiled involuntarily as she caught her reflection in the mirror that hung in her dormitory, surprised at how well the pretty dress complimented the pale hue of her hair, and brightened her eyes. She thanked Honey for the good job she did of rearranging Astoria's hair so that it rested on her head in an elegant bun.

Despite any earlier doubts about the Yule Ball, Astoria could not help but be excited once she had spent the time with Honey getting ready. The only thing she wasn't looking forward to was spending so much time with some boy she had never even seen before, but she decided she could bear it in order to enjoy the Ball, which had lead to so many jealous looks from fellow females in her year who were unable to attend. Honey was one such girl, but as she had the opportunity to go (though the prospect of dancing with Draco's friend Crabbe was unappealing) she felt it unfair to sneer at Astoria in jealousy. One girl Honey had sneered at with jealousy, however, was the pretty Beauxbatons girl who had secured Jacob as her partner for the Ball. It was with this that Astoria realised that Honey had feelings for Jacob that went beyond just friendship.

Astoria's elegant outfit was finished with a sapphire embedded hairpin, which Honey had given her to wear. When the preparations were complete, the two girls exited their dormitory and made their way up to the common room, which was littered with many embittered students who were all cursing their parents for giving birth to them too late for them to be old enough to attend the Ball.

They were greeted by Goleth and Reyna, who were both staring at Astoria with identical looks of astonishment. It was only at times like that when it was made obvious to Astoria that the two were twins; a fact she almost always forgot due to their totally conflicting personalities. Jacob joined them soon after, clad in the handsome dress robes he had received weeks before, probably from his parents, Astoria assumed. He grinned at her and held out his arm.

"So, my little Tora, shall I accompany you upstairs?" He had put on an exaggerated posh accent; one that, she noticed with a twinge of annoyance, sounded much like Draco's actual voice. She shrugged away her feelings and smiled, joining in his little game by matching his voice with hers.

"Why, of course, kind sir!" They both laughed as she linked her arms with his, and they waved to their friends as they made their way up to the Entrance Hall in order to meet their dates. Astoria's smile faltered as she noticed the pained look on Honey's face as she turned back, but Jacob quickly dragged her out of sight. He looked down at her, nodding appraisingly.

"You look really pretty, you know. I probably shouldn't let you go up there, as I'm sure all the other guys will be all over you. Draco especially." He grimaced.

"Must you always talk about him like that? I might like him, but I'll never end up with him. So what does it matter? Just drop it, please." She pulled her arm from his and sped up the stairs, moving away from him as fast as humanly possible. He caught up quickly and gripped her in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry. I just worry about you. But if you really promise, and I mean really promise, that you won't go after him, then I will drop it. Deal?" Astoria sighed and nodded. Jacob smiled and resumed his original position, pulling her once again up the stairs.

They reached the Entrance Hall and were met with a crowd of brightly dressed, beautiful looking girls, and dark, handsome boys. A flurry of red detached itself from the crowd, and Kitty La Beau danced her way into their path, gripping onto Jacob's arm. He frowned, but did not shove her off. She batted her eyelashes and went on to gush at how dashing she thought Jacob looked in his dress robes. Astoria rolled her eyes and slid from Jacob's grasp. Her eyes scanned the crowd, looking for her date. Ignoring Kitty's idle chatter, Astoria grabbed Jacob and pulled him to the side, making Kitty stumble into him. The surprised Gryffindor gasped, but smiled as she realised her whole body was pressed up against Jacob's, much to his dismay. He made a disgusted sound (one that sounded an awful lot like 'filthy half-blood') and pushed his adoring fan away. She moaned a little, and flounced off, knowing a lost cause when she saw one. Astoria laughed at Jacob's harassed expression, but quickly her laugh turned to a quiet whine.

"Oh, Merlin. Aside from Kitty, we're the youngest one's here! I feel really stupid, and I look like an idiot. Can't we just go back down to the common room?" Jacob shook her gently, attempting to knock some sense into her.

"Don't be a dork. One thing, you look beautiful, and the other, well, we're not the youngest one's here. Look over there." He pointed at a raven-haired girl, "Isn't that Kira Bezoar? From Hufflepuff?"

"Oh. Oh yeah, so it is. Never mind that, then. Still, I feel really embarrassed. I-" She was cut off by the arrival of a stunning girl in a pale gold dress and striking bronze hair. It was the Beauxbatons girl whom was accompanying Jacob to the dance, and so Astoria felt that it was an apt time to slip away back downstairs, where Jacob could not scold her. Just as she reached the top step, she heard her name being called, and recognised her sister's voice. Astoria groaned, but turned to face Daphne, who had a Durmstrang boy on one arm, and Theodore Nott on the other. Nott looked a little disgruntled at being dragged around the Entrance Hall, and the other boy was goggling at Daphne, seeming to be taken away by her sister's beauty in her dress. She was wearing the dress robes she had purchased from Diagon Alley at the start of her third year, and they glimmered, every step she took making them sparkle like the night sky. Even Astoria's breath caught in her throat at the sight of the fascinating dress, but she was quickly drawn away by Daphne's shrill voice.

"Tora, this is your date, Grigor. Grigor, this is my little sister, Astoria." She took Grigor's arm and placed it on Astoria's, before gliding off, without another word, towards the opening doors of the Ball. The two shuffled their feet in an awkward silence, before Grigor turned and bowed formally.

"Uh…'allo. I am Grigor Ivanov. It is an 'onour to make your acquaintance." His voice was thick with an accent similar to all the students from Durmstrang. Astoria smiled shyly, before gesturing towards the doors that would lead them to the Ball.

"Should we go inside? I think it's starting." She cringed at how abrupt she sounded; not at all what one would expect on a date. Grigor agreed and so the couple made their way into the Great Hall, where the Ball was to be held. Astoria's eyes lit up as she saw the awe inspiring décor within. The professors had clearly taken a lot of time and magic to create a beautiful setting for a night that would, for some, spark romance or friendship.

They watched in silence as the Champions and their dates began the dance, and soon they were dancing too. Astoria felt dwarfed next to the towering Grigor, and she did not enjoy his bulking presence at all. He twirled her about with the grace of a blind duck, and she almost slammed into the couple dancing next to them, earning very displeased looks from the pair.

After a few more failed attempts at dancing, Grigor allowed Astoria to escape the dance floor, leaving him free to collide with people on his own. She slumped onto a seat that was well clear of the dance floor, and she stared at the other couples with a sense of sadness. She gazed into the heart of the large crowd, where she could see Draco, looking even more attractive than usual in his dress robes, with Pansy Parkinson. She forced her gaze away and focused instead on the hypnotising glimmer of Daphne's dress. Her sister noticed Astoria watching her, so whispered into Theodore's ear and left him alone for a moment. She approached Astoria and placed herself down next to her, trying to hide her flustered smile from her face.

"What's the matter Tora? Don't you like Grigor? Me and Theo are ha- Are you okay?" Daphne's voice lowered with concern, and she put her hand on her little sister's shoulder. Astoria avoided her sister's questions and found herself staring into the crowd once again, her eyes unconsciously searching for the platinum hair that marked the position of Draco. However, he was no where to be found and so she began edging forward in her seat a little to get a better look. Daphne prodded her on the shoulder, causing her to abruptly turn back to her sister, unable to prevent the blush that was slowly spreading across her face. Daphne squinted her eyes, and looked into the crowd, where she could see an abandoned Pansy.

"Why are you staring at Pansy? Wait…you weren't…You weren't trying to look at Draco, were you?" Astoria's eyes widened as she saw Draco himself appear behind Daphne, a confused look on his face as Daphne's words became more audible, "You need to stop being so pathetic! Do I honestly have to spell it out to you? Draco. Likes. Pansy. He _hates_ you, like, a lot. He's said it so many times, it's like a daily habit! So just grow up, and leave him alone!"

Astoria stared then at Draco, tears threatening to spill, and she did the only thing she could think of to do: she ran. She passed a bewildered Grigor just as the tears finally came, streaming down her face and ruining the make-up that had taken Honey a long time to do for her. The cold air hit her like a pool of cold water as she fled out of the main doors and into the grounds. As several couples were tangled up in various places about her, it took a little while to find a secluded enough spot for her to stumble into and let the sobs out. She heard a male voice calling her nickname, so she reasoned that Jacob had come to find her. However, following his earlier request, she felt she should probably hide away and not make it obvious she was upset over Draco once again, and so she pushed herself into the heart-shaped shrubbery behind her. The pounding of footsteps drew near, and she sunk even further into the painful twigs and leaves. The footsteps stopped right next to where she hid, and she realised with dread that Jacob had found her.

"J-Jacob…Could you please just leave me alone for a minute? I know you're angry, but I just feel so humiliated…" She held her breath and waited for his angered reply.

"Jacob? I'm not Jacob…" Astoria gasped as she recognised the well-spoken voice.

"Oh no…Please. Go away. I know you're just here to laugh at me…Please…"

Draco stepped around the bush and bent down to face her almost obscured face. Astoria hastily wiped away the tears and smudged make-up and looked into his stormy eyes. He pushed away the twigs in front of her face, and smiled, an expression Astoria had never seen on his face: well, not a genuine one, only the sneering grin when he had bested a rival. Surprised, she pulled herself out of the plant, tripping up on a root and into Draco's arms. At that moment, a figure rounded the corner and Jacob caught his breath in his throat. He eyed the embracing pair with disdain, muttering under his breath, and turned away in disgust.

"Gah…I can't believe this! After everything you promised, and look at you, clutching like some desperate baby at some evil idiot. Look…Greengrass…we're through, you get it? I don't want to be friends with someone who can't even keep a simple promise." Knowing the impact he had caused by resorting to calling Astoria by her surname, he stormed away, leaving a tension in the air that had not been there before. Astoria gulped and let go of Draco, stepping back in embarrassment. She mumbled an apology, which he accepted dismissively. He looked awkward then, as the girl whom he had so mercilessly taunted before sobbed before him.

Astoria decided then that it was time for her to return to the common room, where she would flee to her dormitory, escaping all of those that had grown angry at her for whatever reason. But just as she took the first step away, Draco reached out and grabbed her arm. The skin to skin contact caused electricity to run through her veins, and she blushed profusely. He pulled her back to face him, and cleared his throat, letting go of her arm as he did so.

"Aren't we going to talk about what Daphne said? You know it's not true, right? Well, it's true that I _used _to hate you, probably because of that Mellitus kid. But I don't hate you now. And I know that you feel - Well, that you like me…uh…a lot, and I'm sorry that I don't feel the same way. I just thought you should, I don't know, be aware of it…or something." He mumbled most of what he had said, clearly not used to having to deal with situations of that type very often. He was so out of character, that Astoria almost believed he was a different person. She had never liked him so much as she did that moment, making his crushing admission that he definitely did not feel that same way all the more painful. But a thought came to her mind, and before she could control herself, she spoke.

"I don't mind! I never really expected you to anyway…I really just…um…I just want to be friends at least…We could, like, h-hang out and stuff…And I promise I won't mention my…ahem…f-feelings for you. Ever." The words tumbled out of her mouth in a stuttering jumble, but Draco's expression betrayed no humour at her request. Hope burned in her chest and as the older boy thought it over, Astoria's mind reeled at the image of her and Draco sitting in the common room together, laughing at some joke he made at some other student's expense. A small smile flickered in the corner of her lips, and she was so lost in her imagination, that when Draco spoke, it made her jolt.

"I think that would be a good idea. Now that you're not friends with Mellitus, there is nothing stopping you from being friendship material." He smiled widely, "I could model you into the perfect little Slytherin girl! And I guess another bonus would be the look on Mellitus' face when he sees us hanging out together all the time. Yeah, that is a good idea. Let's do it." He held out his hand, willing Astoria to shake it. She hesitated for a moment, mulling over his reasons why their friendship would be good, but realised that she could not let this opportunity slip by. She placed her hand in his, and he shook it once, before sauntering off back towards the castle, in his usual, Draco-esque manner. Astoria hurried after him, quickly drawing level with him. He made some small joke about Harry Potter, and Astoria laughed, feeling so very happy at that moment.

It may not have been the great romance she had hoped for, but she was now friends with Draco Malfoy, and that was a start…

* * *

**A/N: I quite liked this chapter :D I'm sorry it is so long compared to some of my other chapters, but I just enjoyed writing this one so much! I hope you all enjoyed it, and please review! I would like to thank **_FYInichole_** and **_RenRawrzBby_** for the kind reviews, and I hope for your sake that this chapter lived up to expectations! Of course, I wanna mention **_NectarAndAmbrosia_** for her resumed conversation about all things Harry Potter, though mainly just Draco ;D**


	13. Second Year, Part Six

**A Beautiful Cacophony**

**Draco Malfoy X Astoria Greengrass**

**Disclaimer – **I do not own the Harry Potter series.

**Second Year - Part Six**

**The Silver Necklaces**

**

* * *

**

After returning from the Ball in the company of Draco, Astoria had decided to find Honey and Reyna and tell them all about; not that she thought Reyna would actually care, but she was just so happy she would have told anyone. She left Draco in the company of Crabbe and Goyle in the common room, before descending the stairs to her dormitory. She was greeted by the hostile glare of Honey, who's eyes narrowed in anger as she noted Astoria's flushed and smiling face. She made a disgusted noise and turned her back on Astoria, mumbling under her breath. Confused, Astoria placed a tentative hand on Honey's shoulder. Her friend whipped her head round fiercely and made a strangely animal-like growling sound.

"I don't want to see _you_, Astoria. How could you? How could you betray a friend's trust like that?" She looked as though she was about to continue her rant, but she closed her mouth as if to allow Astoria a chance to argue back.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" She thought back to what Jacob had said to her earlier, "Are you talking about Jacob?"

"Of course I am! You promised him you wouldn't go out with Draco, and yet he caught you with him in the bushes! Sounds a lot like you've betrayed Jacob's trust to me. And if you can do that to Jacob, then what else are you capable of?" Astoria realised then that she'd had enough of her so-called 'friends' going on about how she shouldn't be allowed to befriend Draco, and so she exploded in anger.

"You know what, Honey? Sometimes I really, really hate you! You and Jacob are always getting at me for some reason or another, and it's gotten so boring! If you hate me liking Draco so much, then why don't you just leave me alone? I swear that recently everyone has been angry at me for stupid reasons, and I just don't want to deal with all these arguments anymore!" She stomped her foot childishly, realising how pathetic and whiny she must have sounded, "Oh, and for your information, I never betrayed Jacob. I told him I wouldn't go out with Draco, and I'm not. It's not my fault Jacob had to come round the corner just as I fell over and into Draco's arms. Next time you want to accuse someone of something, make sure you get your facts right."

Fuming, Astoria stormed back out of her dormitory and up to the common room. She noticed Jacob talking to Goleth in the corner, gesturing animatedly and exuding anger in every word. Goleth's expression changed from surprise to disgust, and it was then that it struck Astoria that Jacob was turning all her friends against her. Frustration rose up inside her, but she suppressed and retained her dignity. She strode over to where Draco, Daphne, Pansy and Theodore Nott lounged about, making faces and laughing loudly. Daphne's hand was entwined with Theodore's, and Astoria felt a small jab of jealousy. As she neared the group, a feeling uncertainty as to whether Draco was serious about letting her join his friendship group rose up inside her. Just then, Draco looked up and caught her eye.

"Hey, Tora! Come here, I've got this hilarious joke to tell you about the Mellitus kid. You'll _love_ it!" He beckoned her with a lazy wave, and she was about to join them when she heard a sarcastic laugh from behind her. Jacob moved across the room until he stood face to face with Astoria. He placed his hand on the silver locket he had given her at the beginning of their first year, and that she had worn everyday since then, with a strange gentleness. He leant forward and whispered in her ear.

"I want my money back. You know, for your wand." With that, he gripped the locket and yanked it from her neck. She rubbed the back of her neck as he returned to Goleth, the locket resting triumphantly in his palm. Shocked and embarrassed, she sat down next to her sister, who immediately checked the back of Astoria's neck for any sign of injury. Daphne apologised for her outburst earlier at the dance, and Astoria forgave her. Jacob's sneering voice rose up over the din of the other Slytherins in the common room.

"Yeah, I agree Goleth. That Greengrass girl really is an evil little Slytherin. She acts so high and mighty, like she's some innocent, good person, yet she would betray her friends in an instant to achieve her own ends. A Slytherin through and through." He glared pointedly at Astoria to make sure the his point had been successfully put across. She groaned inwardly, but thought it best to make it seem as though his words hadn't affected her at all.

She glanced up as Draco spoke her name.

"…Tora and you too, Daphne."

Daphne clapped her hands together. "That is a wonderful idea, Draco. Tora's never been to Malfoy Manor before, so she'll probably find it so much fun!"

Feeling a bit stupid and confused, Astoria spoke up. "I'm sorry, but what are you talking about? I just totally zoned out."

Draco grinned, but not cruelly. "You. And Daphne. I thought you both might like to stay at mine for a week or so over the summer holidays. It's probably not going to be that exciting, but, well, I thought _you_ would definitely want to come considering how you fe- I mean, I thought you might like my home."

Still feeling suspicious of his extended kindness, Astoria nodded cautiously. "I…That sounds great. Are you sure your parents will mind?"

Draco laughed. "Ha, how considerate. But yeah, I'm sure they'll be fine with it. After all, you and Daphne are respectable _pure-bloods_. They have no reason to complain." He grinned then, and yawned aloud, "Anyway, I'm off to bed. That dance has really tired me out."

Pansy giggled girlishly, and Draco flashed a smile at her. The secret exchange that travelled between their eyes caused Astoria to feel jealous. Pansy whispered something in his ear, and he winked at her, causing her to laugh again. Daphne coughed quietly, and the two abruptly stopped their antics, seemingly having had forgotten that they had company. Noticing the awkward expression on Astoria's face, Draco murmured an apology that only she could hear. He bade goodnight to his friends, of whom Astoria now counted herself as one of, and sauntered off towards his dormitory, flanked by Crabbe, Goyle and Theodore. Making similar excuses, Astoria herself went to bed, electing to ignore Honey and Reyna. As she climbed into bed, her mind drifted to less significant things in her life, like the Triwizard Tournament and the next event that would take place in a couple of months. Her hands went, unconsciously, to where the silver locket had rested on her neck before and they groped about for a moment before she remembered that Jacob had taken it back. Astoria fell asleep, her hand resting on her collar bone.

…X…

A few months had passed since the Yule Ball, and the Second Task had gone ahead without too much trouble.

It was March 14th, and therefore Astoria's birthday. Honey and Jacob were still angry at her, and had barely spoken a word to her other than to make fun of her or accuse her of betraying them. Goleth had quickly seen sense and had realised that Astoria had not really done anything wrong, and so had resumed speaking to her and Reyna had never even fallen out with her.

She had woken up on her 13th birthday to find a small pile of presents at the end of her bed. Scrambling into a sitting position, she had unwrapped the gifts to find a beautiful hair ornament from Daphne, an ornate mirror that was enchanted to tell Astoria how beautiful she looked every time she looked in it from her parents, a large package of pumpkin pasties (her favourite) from Reyna and a pretty photo frame from Goleth. She felt a pang as she received nothing from either Jacob or Honey, and was unsurprised that Draco had gotten her nothing, despite the fact that she had spent at least an hour a day in his company since the Yule Ball.

She opened her cards afterwards, all from the same people that had given her gifts, though there was an extra one from Pansy. Again, there was nothing from Draco, and this time she felt a little sad that he hadn't even bothered to get her a simple card.

Astoria dressed quickly, and made her way to the Great Hall, where she ate her breakfast. She was joined by Pansy, who attempted to make conversation, but after several failed attempts, she mumble 'Happy Birthday' and left for her first lesson of the day. She finished her marmalade-smothered toast and left for Potions.

As she arrived outside her classroom, she began feeling sorry for herself from the lack of attention she had received on her birthday. Reyna had left the dormitory early and all her other friends were nowhere to be found in the common room.

The dungeon door opened and Professor Snape beckoned for the rest of her house and the Gryffindors to enter. Reyna and Goleth arrived at the last minute, panting slightly as though they had run to get there in time. They wished her a happy birthday quietly as they took their seats at the back of the classroom. Wondering where they had been, Astoria leant close to Reyna and asked her. Reyna just smirked, her eyes glinting knowingly. She tried her luck with Goleth then, but he replied with the same evasiveness as his twin. Narrowing her eyes with suspicion, she crossed her arms and decided to engross herself in her studies.

The rest of her lessons passed painfully slowly, and by the end of the day, Reyna and Goleth had grown restless. After finishing their evening meal, the twins grabbed her unexpectedly and guided her out of the Great Hall. Reyna tied a blind-fold around Astoria's eyes, and she protested as she felt herself being led up flight after flight of stairs.

She had become totally disorientated when the blind-fold had finally been lifted, and she was surprised to see a candle-lit flight of stairs before her, which led up to the Astronomy Tower. She followed her friends up the stairs, confused, and they stood aside to allow her to open the door. She was greeted by a few cheering Slytherins; namely Draco, Pansy, Daphne, Crabbe, Goyle, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini and two of the boys in her own year. Daphne danced forwards and embraced Astoria.

"Oh, Tora! I prepared this all for you! I really hope you like it!" She gestured towards the table that was overflowing with delicious food and another, small pile of presents. "The presents are from Theodore and Pansy…I know they're not really your friends, but it was nice of them, right?"

Astoria nodded, surprise and happiness rendering her speechless. No-one had ever really been this nice to her; well, no-one except Jacob when they first met. She felt a stab of sadness then, knowing that she missed her two best friends despite how well she pretended she didn't.

Astoria noted that Draco still hadn't bought her anything, so she decided that when it was his birthday, she wouldn't bother either. Realising how selfish her thoughts were, she shook her head and thanked her sister, as well as Pansy and Theodore, whom both had bought her sweets of several varieties.

She was deep in conversation with Theodore Nott, who was explaining his feelings towards Daphne, when Draco put his hand on her arm. Apologising to Theodore, she was dragged away by him to a more secluded part of the Tower, where the laughter and chatter of their friends was muted. He pulled out an envelope and a package from inside his robes, and passed over what she assumed was a card. She opened it, and on the front was a moving drawing of what she supposed was meant to be her. Her eyes widened as it became obvious that Draco had drawn it himself, and she stifled a laugh. His eyes flashed darkly and he snatched it back.

"Why are you laughing? Does my card amuse you? If you don't want it, don't have it. I don't care either way."

Astoria smiled and took the card back from his hands. "I'm sorry. I love it. Really, I do. I just…I never realised that you were such a…talented…artist." She actually did laugh then, and, seeing she meant no offence, Draco smirked.

"Well, I suppose that drawing isn't one of my strong points…But I wanted to give you a card, so there you go. Anyway, why don't you open the present. I'm sorry I didn't give it to you earlier, it's just that Daphne made us promise to avoid you to make sure none of us gave away this surprise…well, I suppose you could call it a party." He handed the package to her, and she unwrapped it gently but quickly. A long rectangular box was revealed, and she recognised it as a box that would hold a necklace. She opened the box and suppressed a gasp at the beautiful silver necklace that lay upon a velvet cushion. A silver shield-shaped disc hung from a delicate chain, and on the shield was inscribed the Malfoy family crest. Having remained silent for too long, uncertainty laced Draco's voice.

"You don't like it." He frowned.

"N-No! It's beautiful. I'm just so shocked…It must have cost so much…You really didn't have to do that for me…" Happiness soared through he heart, despite knowing that this was not a sign that he had fallen for her or anything.

"I figured, you know, that since Mellitus took your old one, you might want a new necklace. I noticed you trying to fiddle with your locket, and then remembering it wasn't there…So yeah, that's a new one. A better one, even. It has my family crest, so you'll never forget who gave this to you." Overcome with emotion, both happiness and guilt at having ever doubted that he would get her something, she flung her arms around his neck. She hugged him for a few seconds, before letting go abruptly and stepping back. Astoria blushed and apologised, and he mumbled in return. Her blush increased in intensity as he helped her put the necklace on, his warm hands spark electricity every time they brushed her skin. He turned her round to face him, and admired the necklace on her.

"You look pretty. I mean, _it_ looks pretty…I mean-Gah, whatever…"

Astoria was astounded at how different he was as a friend than from his usual smug, cruel self; a difference that was making her feelings for him grow to higher levels than ever before. She found herself staring into his eyes, but the moment was interrupted by Goleth's appearance. He seemed to notice the tension in the air, and smiled apologetically. Clearing his throat, Draco went to join the party once again, and Astoria followed soon after, her hand on her new silver necklace.

* * *

**A/N: I thought this one was kinda sweet. I like to see a nicer side to Draco, when he's not abusing people but instead is treating them and getting all embarrassed and stuff. I hope you all liked this side of him too, and just generally enjoyed this chapter! I would like to thank **_silverbirch_**, **_Nephi Lockwood_**,** _KaitlynEmmaRose_**, **_Belles27_** and **_Yemi Hikari _**for the kind reviews! Also, I wanna thank **_TayaCurragh_** for letting me use her computer! Read her stories, she is great :D **


	14. Second Year, Part Seven

**A Beautiful Cacophony**

**Draco Malfoy X Astoria Greengrass**

**Disclaimer – **I do not own the Harry Potter series.

**Second Year - Part Seven**

**The Kiss And The Death**

**

* * *

**

As the night had approached, Astoria had found herself lounging in the common room. Spread out around her were sprawled Pansy, who was very close to where Draco sat, as well as Crabbe and Goyle. Daphne had been with them up until half an hour before, when she then joined Theodore Nott on a secretive stroll about the school grounds. Astoria suspected that Daphne and Theodore were a great deal more than just friends, and she could not help but feel a pang of sadness that she was not as close to Draco.

In the corner of the room sat Reyna and Goleth, one of which was writing vigorously and the other reading. The twins generally kept their distance from Astoria when she was with her fourth year friends, but they were friendly enough in lessons. Jacob and Honey were not, however, and had now resorted to just pretending that she did not exist.

Gazing, mesmerised by the rhythmic movement of the quill in Goleth's hand, Astoria's attention was brought back to her older friends by the sound of grunting laughter. Crabbe and Goyle were whooping and clapping at the scene before them: Pansy was kissing Draco. From the expression on Draco's mostly obscured face, he was just as surprised at the sudden turn in events as Astoria herself was. Draco's eyes met hers, and his eyebrows rose slightly, yet he made no effort to push Pansy off of him.

Feeling incredibly strange and jealous, Astoria pushed herself up from the seat and left the common room quickly. She fled to her dormitory, where she was soon joined by a concerned Reyna. The girl placed a hand on Astoria's shoulder, and pulled her into an embrace, which was unusual for Reyna.

"Ah…no. Don't worry about him. He's not worth it."

Astoria tried not to think about what she had just witnessed, and instead turned her thoughts to Reyna. Her friend had come a long way from the sullen, angry girl she had been but a year before. It seemed that although she still acted out against most others, Reyna had gained the ability to like and trust those that cared for her.

Astoria smiled at her friend. "I'm not worried. Not really. Just surprised, I guess. I mean, I knew that Draco didn't like me in the way I wanted him to, but I was just thinking that he was starting to come around. He gave me a necklace with his family crest on it! What else am I supposed to think? Eurgh…to kiss Pansy- Pansy of all people! She looks like pug that's suffered from a bad case of warts!"

Reyna glanced at Astoria, surprised. "Haha!" She grinned slyly. "I totally agree with you. So, what should we do about her?"

Astoria cried indignantly. "Nothing!"

Reyna just grinned and winked. "Whatever you say."

Mulling over her proposition, Astoria decided it was time to go to sleep. She said goodnight to her friend, and climbed into her bed and pulled the green drapes around it so that she would be hidden when the other girls entered.

Left alone with her thoughts, Astoria could finally allow any feelings of sadness and bitterness to surface in the form of hot, frustrated tears that ran silently down her pale face. Putting her back to her bed, she yanked her bedcovers over her head and tried to sleep, the image of Pansy's lips on Draco's haunting her…

…X…

It was the morning of the final task, and Astoria had lain awake for most of the night. It wasn't anticipation for the third task in the Triwizard Tournament that was the cause of this, however, rather she was still reeling from the events of the night before. The kiss, that had disturbed the little sleep that she had managed, was all that occupied her mind, and she was seething.

Feeling the coolness of the silver necklace against her skin, Astoria put her hand on the clasp and undid it. She pooled the delicate chain into the palm of her hand, and glanced at the Malfoy crest that was engraved into the pendant. She had been sorely mistaken when she thought that the gift was a sign of Draco's growing affections for her, and that made her miserable.

She waited until everyone in her dormitory had left for breakfast before sliding open her bed hangings and slipping out of her bed. Placing the necklace on her bedside cabinet, Astoria shuffled sleepily towards the mirror. She regarded her blotchy face with disdain, and regretted her earlier sobs. She wiped at her eyes, attempting to remove any sign of her tears, as she did not want to give neither Pansy nor Draco the satisfaction. When she was happy with the results, she hastily changed into her robes, grabbed the necklace from the cabinet and went upstairs to the common room.

She paused as the sight of Pansy giggling with Daphne, and Astoria narrowed her eyes sharply. She took a deep breath, and then strolled towards the portrait hole, her head held high. Climbing through, she made her way quickly up to the Great Hall.

As she neared the Slytherin table, she slowed down and tried to see where Draco was sat. Seeing that he was on the far side of the room, she sat down near to where she stood, satisfied that enough distance was between them. She realised then that the necklace was still in her hand. Frowning, she slid it into her robe pocket and instead focused on eating.

It took her a few moments to notice that someone had sat down next to her.

A familiar drawl spoke her name, but she ignored it. She stuffed down the rest of her breakfast and stood up, but was stopped from leaving by a hand on her arm. Astoria said nothing, merely standing there, facing away from Draco.

"Tora? What's the matter? You left early last night…was something wrong?" He spun her round to face him. "I need to- Oh. You're not wearing my present."

Feeling frustrated, she took the necklace from her pocket and shoved it towards his chest.

"You should probably just give it to your _girlfriend_. I don't know why you gave it to me anyway."

She lowered her head, not wanting to hear his answer. Draco sighed angrily and let go her arm.

"So this is what this is about. You know Pansy is most certainly _not_ my girlfriend."

His voice had risen in volume a little at the end, and a few Slytherins looked up curiously. One sniggered, but the rest just went back to their food.

Draco continued. "I gave you that necklace because I wanted _you_ to have it. Not Pansy, or anyone else. You. It…well, it's kind of a family heirloom…special, y'know?"

Astoria blushed. "So, you don't like Pansy?"

"No!" He said it a little too loudly. "I do _not_ like her. I like you." His eyes widened suddenly, "I mean, as a friend, of course."

Astoria smiled as she fastened the necklace back around her neck. "Of course."

Just as she was about to leave, Draco stopped her one last time.

"Oh yeah. By the way, before you go, I just wanted to tell you that I've spoken to my father, who in turn has spoken to your parents, about you and Daphne coming to my manor. It has been decided that you, Daphne-", his eyes flashed darkly, "-and Pansy, will come with us straight from the train and will stay for a week. Do you still want to come?"

Astoria nodded eagerly, despite the fact that Pansy would be there, and Draco smirked, though not cruelly.

"Alright then. Well, I guess I'll be off to my lessons…You probably should go too."

She agreed, and the two parted ways, both headed for their own lessons.

…X…

The evening feast had just finished, and Astoria was making her way down to the Quidditch Pitch to watch the final task, accompanied by Goleth and, to her dismay, Pansy. The pug-faced girl had been questioning Astoria about Draco all the way down to the pitch, and Astoria was getting frustrated. A Slytherin, who had overheard Draco and Astoria's conversation at breakfast, had told Pansy that Draco had disclaimed that he was her boyfriend. And she was not happy.

Astoria was saved, fortunately, by the arrival of Draco, Crabbe and Blaise Zabini. Draco was wearing his usual smirk, one that he saved for when he was making fun of Harry Potter or one of his less-than-pureblood friends. As predicted, Harry Potter was the source of his expression.

"That Potter is going to lose in this task. I can tell. I mean, does that half-blood really think he has any chance at all?"

Crabbe and Zabini agreed enthusiastically, and Pansy cooed her approval.

"Oh, Draco, you are just _so_ witty!"

Draco's disgusted grimace was lost on the besotted girl, and he caught Astoria's eye with a look of amusement. He matched his step with hers and walked up with her to the stands, where they found a seat beside each other. Goleth sat on the other side of Astoria, looking awkward around the fourth years, and Pansy slipped into the seat on the other side of Draco, where she leant into him. He shrugged away from her touch and moved a little closer to Astoria, which she did not fail to notice. She glanced at Goleth, who she noticed was gazing wistfully down at where Honey and Jacob were sat. It seemed as though Jacob was facing a similar problem to Draco, in that Kitty La Beau was gripping his arm. Astoria recognised the look on Goleth's face as being similar to the one she wore every time she looked at Draco. Realisation dawned on her.

"Goleth!" She spoke quietly. "Do you have a crush on Honey?"

Goleth looked at her, surprised, before blushing and nodding sadly.

"Yeah…I guess you finally figured it out. She won't talk to me though. She thinks I'm a traitor by talking to you."

Astoria felt bad then, and comforted her friend.

"I am so sorry!" She lowered her voice so that it was barely audible. "You shouldn't have to suffer because of my crush on Draco. If you really like her, then go back to them. I won't be offended." She smiled then, but Goleth just shook his head.

"Nah. It's okay. They're in the wrong. I just hope…I just hope that one day she'll realise her mistake and come back to us. I never saw it before, but I think Jacob is bad."

Astoria was surprised, but her attention was drawn away by the start of the third task. The Quidditch Pitch had been transformed into a monstrous labyrinth of towering hedgerow, and it was the Champions task to find the Triwizard Cup inside the maze.

The task went by slowly, time marked only by the occasional cheer as a small section of the maze lit up with the light of magic spells, or gasps as a red spark flew high above the Pitch, signalling the distress of one of the four Champions.

The biting cold of the evening air caused Astoria to shiver violently. Draco glanced at her, concern etched on his almost white face. He placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. He said not a word, and she complied with her own comfortable silence. Warmth quickly returned to her side, and she smiled happily in the arms of her crush. She heard Pansy make a strangled sound, and she saw the angered expression on her face. Astoria knew that her expression foretold trouble in the future, but at that moment, she did not care.

A cheer erupted through the crowd as Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory, the two Hogwarts Champions, suddenly appeared at the entrance of the maze, the Cup in Potter's hands. Draco groaned, cursing the fact that Potter had actually won, despite Draco's desire for him not to. He was grumbling something towards Crabbe and Zabini, when Astoria realised that the crowd was falling silent. She squinted towards the victors, and she too, understood the events that were occurring.

She felt shocked and bile rose in her throat. Astoria tugged on Draco's arm, and when he didn't turn round, she gripped his arm desperately.

"Draco! Draco! Oh, Merlin…Cedric Diggory's dead!"

Draco turned then, and, upon seeing Astoria's distress, he gently moved her face into his chest, hiding the horrific scene below from her. Pansy tutted and rolled her eyes, seemingly thinking that showing horror at death was a sign of weakness. Draco glared at Pansy, daring her to speak, and when she didn't, he tightened his arms around Astoria and spoke softly in her ear.

"Don't worry. Don't look. I'll take care of you…"

* * *

**A/N: Teeheeee :D Now Draco is starting to return Astoria's feelings! I love this chapter, and although it is a little broken up, I hope you all agree! I would like to thank **_silverbirch _**and **_KaitlynEmmaRose _**for the kind reviews, as well as **_NectarAndAmbrosia_ **for continued messaging on the delights of Slytherin and Draco, and **_TayaCurragh _**for our hours of Fanfiction-ing at school, as well as our Snape appreciation! Please read and review and I hope you'll join Astoria in her next chapter, which will be the final part of her Second Year. Enjoy!**


	15. Second Year, Part Eight

**A Beautiful Cacophony**

**Draco Malfoy X Astoria Greengrass**

**Disclaimer – **I do not own the Harry Potter series.

**Second Year - Part Eight**

**Fights And Friendships**

**

* * *

**

The last day of her second year crept up on Astoria quickly and without much notice.

Most of the school were still reeling after the tragic death of the much loved Cedric Diggory. Even Astoria herself almost had to be dragged away from the scene, feeling shaken up and faint from the sight of the horrific view below.

Having seen the effect that Astoria's vulnerable condition had on Draco, Pansy had feigned a similar condition, thus gaining a sliver of his attention too. He had let both girls cling to him for support all the way back up to the castle, where they descended into the dungeons in a tense silence. When Draco's mind was momentarily taken up by remembering the password into the common room, Pansy turned to Astoria and winked wickedly, he intentions made brutally clear. But at that moment, Astoria wasn't sure that she actually cared.

She wasn't sure why Cedric Diggory's death had affected her so badly, but she supposed that considering that awful night when he brother was ki- She sighed in frustration. She wouldn't think about _that_. Especially if what that Potter boy and Dumbledore had both said was true; He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was back. Astoria shuddered at the thought.

Shaking herself from her reverie, Astoria turned her mind back to the matter before her. A year's worth of clothes littered her bed, covering almost all of the emerald green bed-covers. No matter how hard she tried, she just could not fit the clothes in her trunk. She knew that there was a charm or spell that could do the job for her, but it was higher level magic and so had no idea how to do it. She considered asking Daphne for help, but decided against it as she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Pansy, who seemed to have appointed Astoria as her new arch rival.

Though she could not deny that she was excited at the prospect of spending some time at Draco's home, the idea that Pansy would be there did cast a certain feeling of uneasiness over her. She grumbled quietly, but went back to stuffing the clothes messily into her trunk. When she had squashed as much as she could in, she gathered up the left over garments and shoved them to the bottom of her assigned wardrobe. She knew she would regret leaving them, but the effort of forcing them in was not worth it. She straightened up triumphantly as she secured the lock with the _Alohomora_ charm. Astoria was ready.

Astoria heaved the bulging trunk upstairs and into the common room, where multiple others had done the same. She couldn't wait to get onto the train and get back to London, where her trip to Malfoy Manor would truly begin.

She located Draco amidst the crowd of Slytherins, and who was flanked by Daphne and Pansy, both of whom were giggling excitedly about the trip they were about to embark on. Draco looked bored by their senseless chattering, and Astoria was almost certain that his expression brightened, if only a fraction, when he spotted her. She attempted to suppress a smile, but she could not help the miniscule twitching of the corner of her lips. Astoria scowled as Pansy turned her gaze to her, narrowing her eyes at the small smile that had been etched on her lips.

Lifting her chin up defiantly, Astoria strolled over to the trio, her trunk banging along noisily behind her. She pulled it so that it stood rigid alongside her sister's, and she smiled up at Draco. He just raised his eyebrow and smirked in response.

Pansy coughed loudly, regaining Draco's attention, and his smirk widened even more. It seemed to Astoria that however much he disliked Pansy, he enjoyed all the female fans he had gained.

Astoria decided to leave Draco, Pansy and Daphne for a moment to speak to Reyna and Goleth, both of whom were standing awkward and alone in the corner. She stopped, however, when Jacob and Honey appeared suddenly beside them, and began engaging them in conversation. Astoria watched with a silent pride as Reyna brushed off Honey, and instead stalked over towards Astoria herself. Astoria beamed happily at her loyal friend, but over Reyna's shoulder, she could see that Honey was fuming.

She watched in horror as Honey slid over to Jacob, as though in slow motion, and whispered something in her ear. Both of them turned to face Astoria then, rage blazing in both of their eyes. She physically cringed and began to back away, moving towards Draco. Jacob stormed towards her then, and she expected a torrent of insults. He stopped just short of her, and crossed his arms.

"Astoria Greengrass. If Merlin only knew how much I _hate_ you right now. First you betray me and Honey, then you steal away our friend? I don't think I've ever met someone quite so….despicable in my life."

He grinned then, but there was no humour behind his eyes. Astoria just stared at him, dumbfounded and at a loss as to what to do. She knew that he was overly exaggerating what she had done, but it still sounded bad. She sighed quietly, starting to become sick of his occasional angry bursts at her. She was about to blurt out a reply, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She was pulled backwards, and Draco stepped in front of her.

"Leave her alone, Mellitus."

There was an undertone of malice in Draco's voice, and although it chilled her, Astoria was glad he was on her side. Jacob took a step forward, his fist raised threateningly. Pansy leaped forward and grabbed Draco's arm.

"Oh, Draco, please don't! It's not worth it. Not for _her." _Her voice was a slimy drawl.

Jacob nodded. "Exactly. _She_ isn't worth anything."

Astoria made a choking sound, and was shocked at how cruel her old-best friend was being to her, just because she wanted to be with Draco. Her eyes met with Honey's, and she saw a shock and a sympathy in them, though the other girl was quick to disguise it. The air between Jacob and Draco was buzzing with magical power, as each held their wand pointed towards the other. Astoria was touched by Draco's concern over her, but Jacob's anger was frightening. She gasped as a series of spells leapt between the two boys, and Astoria had to jump backwards to avoid the blows. Pansy, who had still been clinging to Draco's arm, was blown sideways by a stunning-spell, and Daphne ran worriedly to her aid.

The proceedings were stopped, after a few more spells had been cast, by a desperate sounding Honey, who had tears streaming from her eyes.

"Jacob! Jacob stop! This is going way to far! What Astoria did…it doesn't deserve this! Just stop, please!"

Jacob, blinded by anger, span around and shot another stunning spell, this time directed to the source of the voice. Everyone in the common room watched, shocked, as Honey gasped in pain, and Jacob halted, staring down at his hands in confusion.

Astoria ran over to Honey, and she was surprised when her old friend allowed her to help her up from the nearby seat she had fallen into. Slinging her arm around her shoulders, Astoria half dragged, half carried Honey towards the exit of the common room, where she stopped quickly to tell Daphne to take their trunks onto the train, and make sure it didn't allow it to go anywhere without them.

Astoria hurriedly took Honey up to the Hospital Wing, where she slumped onto a bed with a stiff movement. Madam Pomfrey administered a quick potion that made Honey perk up almost instantly, but her expression grew downcast and guilty-looking as she peered up at Astoria.

"Astoria….I am so, so sorry. What me and Jacob did and said…It was unfair and shouldn't have happened. Please, I'm begging you, forgive me. Jacob's going too far. I just can't go along with it, however much I like him. Please, can we be friends again?"

Astoria smiled warmly and accepted the request quickly and happily.

"Of course! I've missed you so much!"

She grabbed Honey into a hug, though she pulled back when her friend groaned in pain.

"Oops…Sorry."

Honey just grinned and hugged Astoria back.

Leaving the Hospital Wing not long after arriving, the two made-up friends made their way down to the Entrance Hall, where they were met by a concerned Reyna and Goleth. Draco was nearby, with Daphne and an injured Pansy beside him. Astoria smiled at all of her friends, and the group made their way to the carriages that would take them to the train station to Hogsmeade; the train station that would take them home….

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I'm really sorry that I took longer than usual to update! Anyways, I hope this chapter was worth the wait, and that you all enjoyed it. I know it's not great, but now she'll be going to Draco's home, so that should be…interesting, to say the least. Anyway, I would like to thank **_KaitlynEmmaRose__**, **__silverbirch__**, **__Nephi Lockwood__**, **__ctc, Billy_** and **_Maddie Black _**for the reviews. I love seeing that people are truly enjoying my story :D I am so glad I have now finished Astoria's second year. So now it is time for the romance begin…though it seems pretty evident to me that Pansy won't let this happen without a fight…Look forward to it!**


	16. Third Year, Part One

**A Beautiful Cacophony**

**Draco Malfoy X Astoria Greengrass**

**Disclaimer – **I do not own the Harry Potter series.

**Third Year - Part One**

**Malfoy Manor**

**

* * *

**

Astoria gazed up in awe at the large and impressive manor house that stood, like a huge, silent beast, amidst the eerie, moonlit grounds. Although she herself lived in a manor, the sheer size and appearance of Malfoy Manor astounded her, and she could not help the small gasp that escaped her lips. Astoria expected a similar gasp to come from both Daphne and Pansy, but she realised, with a stab of jealousy, that the two girls had probably been there before. She noticed that Draco was watching her, a smirk on his face that was made even more pale in the silver glow of the moon. Astoria blushed and instead surveyed the grounds, which looked sinister and dangerous in the darkness. She jumped as a white shape emerged from one of the bushes, but she giggled in embarrassment when she saw that it was just an albino peacock.

Her attention was drawn back to the house as the large doors opened. Two figures came out of the building and made their way over to where Draco, Pansy, Daphne, Astoria and their chauffeur were standing. When the figures reached them, Astoria identified them as Lucius Malfoy and a woman who was assumedly Draco's mother. The woman stepped forward and embraced her son, who stood stiff and awkward in her grasp.

"Mother, please!" Mrs Malfoy took a step backwards and apologised quietly, whilst smiling lovingly at her son.

"Oh, but my dear son, it has been too long!"

Draco rolled his eyes, but had a fond expression on his face. "I know, mother. Just not in front of my friends, okay?"

Mrs Malfoy nodded and turned to the three girls who stood quietly by their trunks. "Ah, Pansy, Daphne…how wonderful it is to have you in our home once again! And you…you must be the younger Greengrass sister! Your mother and father have told me all about you! It's so nice to finally meet you, Tora!"

"Uh, mother, her name is Astoria…" Draco pointed out, his face gaining a slight pink hue.

She clasped her hands to her chest and apologised profusely. "Oh, really? But you-" She stopped at the thunderous look on Draco's face. "I am so sorry, Astoria. Of course, that's your name…How silly of me!"

Astoria was a little embarrassed, but felt that Mrs Malfoy somewhat resembled her own mother with her mannerisms; not at all how she imagined she would be. As though reading her mind, Draco leant close to her and whispered in her ear.

"Excuse my mother. She's not usually like this. She's just excited that we have guests….she can actually be very different. If you ever see her talk to someone she doesn't like, you'll see exactly how cold she can be." He grinned at her with a hint of wickedness, all signs of the pink in his cheeks gone. She looked at him, unsure whether to laugh or not, but she settled instead on a smile.

Astoria noticed a movement to her side, and saw that the chauffeur was dragging their trunks up some stone steps and inside, clearly showing that it was soon to be time to enter the grand building.

It turned out her hunch was right, as a few moments later, after Mr Malfoy had greeted them, they were all ushered into the manor itself. They entered a hallway that was lined with portraits, and Astoria glanced at them, noticing that they all those depicted in the paintings had similar features; features they shared with Draco and his parents. Seeing that she was looking at them, Mrs Malfoy pointed out individual people and how they were related to her. Astoria noted each one with fascination, and was glad for the insight to the family of the boy she had such an infatuation with. Not that Mrs Malfoy knew that…

It took Astoria a few moments before she noticed that everyone else had left the hallway, and it was just herself and Mrs Malfoy. Realising the same thing, the woman turned towards Astoria.

"So, you're the one that Draco has spoken so highly of in his letters…He seems to be quite fond of you." Mrs Malfoy smiled broadly, and glanced down at the silver necklace engraved with the Malfoy crest that hung proudly about Astoria's neck. Astoria saw that Mrs Malfoy sported one almost identical to hers, though hers was made of gold.

"I am happy to finally meet you, Tora….I mean, Astoria, yes."

Astoria decided she liked Draco's mother, and although confused as to why she was calling her by her pet name, she smiled up at the woman. "You can call me Tora, if you prefer, Mrs Malfoy. I don't mind at all."

Mrs Malfoy's smile widened. "Well, in that case, you can just call me Narcissa!"

After their exchange, the two females entered the drawing room where the others were standing in pairs; Draco and his father were talking in hushed voices, and Pansy and Daphne were glancing up at Draco at regular intervals and giggling stupidly. Astoria took in the grandeur of the room as Narcissa joined her husband and son in their conversation. A beautiful chandelier graced the centre of the room, and a roaring fire sat in an ornate fireplace next to where her sister and Pansy were standing. Feeling a little left out, Astoria spotted an armchair nearby and slumped into it, trying not to watch Draco as he appeared to argue quietly but animatedly with his father.

Astoria started as Draco's eyes shot up suddenly and met hers, a furious expression on his face. Swallowing, she shifted her gaze away and instead watched the flames dancing in the marble fireplace. Her eyes began to sting, but she wasn't sure if it was the feeling of being on the receiving end, once again, of Draco's anger, or the brightness of the flames that caused her eyes to water. She subtly brushed away any signs of tears just as a hand fell heavily on her shoulder. Turning her head to face upwards at the towering figure of Draco, she noted that his face had softened.

"Uh, sorry. I wasn't angry at you…not at all. It's just…my father promised he'd take us to this place I had planned. But now he says he can't because he's got some business to attend to with some of his…associates." His eyes flashed darkly at the mention of 'associates'. Astoria looked at him questioningly, but he said nothing.

"Oh, well, that's okay then. I thought you were angry at me for being nosy."

"It is a little bit rude, yes, but I'm not angry. Not at you anyway. Though if Pansy and Daphne keep giggling like little kids, then I think I'll get furious."

They both laughed, and soon it was time for Draco to show Astoria, Pansy and Daphne where they were sleeping. Draco's parents bid them a good night, and Draco himself led the three girls up a grand staircase. Upon reaching the top, he told Astoria to stay where she was whilst he beckoned for the two other girls to follow him down a corridor that curved to the right. As they left, Astoria saw that Pansy had an infuriated look, but she had no idea why.

It felt like she was waiting for his return for ages, but soon he returned, his robes ruffled and a harassed look on his face.

"Uh…that Pansy- get her hands off…so, gross!" Astoria said nothing, but rose her eyebrows, understanding what he meant as she did so.

"Did she try to, you know, kiss you or something?"

"Yes. Yes she did. Why won't she just understand that I don't like her at all! I didn't even want her to come here. Doesn't she realised that I like someone- I mean, um. Never mind."

He scratched his head and stormed off down the opposite one he had just taken Pansy and Daphne, and nothing but a quick flick of the wrist signalled that she should follow. She did so, and was hoping that what he had just said meant what she thought it meant.

He led her to a stretch of corridor where two doors faced each other. Draco opened one of the doors and showed her the interior, stating that it was his room. Astoria saw that his trunk and things from Hogwarts had been gathered in his room already, and she suspected that her things had been placed in her prepared room too. Closing the door to his room, Draco gestured to the one opposite and told her it was hers. She felt her heart quicken at the thought of sleeping so near to Draco, with only two walls and a corridor between them. She realised then why Pansy had looked at her so cruelly when Draco led her and Daphne down the other corridor.

"So, yeah. This is you. There's a bathroom at the end of this corridor, and if you need anything, you know where I am. Night, Tora."

He left then, and she quickly changed into her nightclothes, before getting into the magnificent bed and falling asleep almost instantly.

…X…

The next few days passed in a blur of luxurious meals, trips to pretty lakes and giggles from Daphne and Pansy. After the first night, Pansy had been almost predatory in her pursuit of Draco's affections, but to no avail. It all culminated, however, on the penultimate day of their stay at Malfoy Manor, where the three girls, Draco and his mother all went to Diagon Alley as Narcissa wanted to buy the girls each a little present as a souvenir of their stay. Narcissa ordered that Draco should take Pansy and Daphne to a little trinket shop that stood off of the main street that was Diagon Alley. Draco grimaced, but Pansy sneered at Astoria triumphantly, whilst Daphne followed obliviously.

Astoria was confused, but as she had spent quite a lot of time with Narcissa over the week due to Mr Malfoy's absence, she didn't mind that she was left alone with her.

"Ah, I thought I would give you something a little more special, as a thank you for keeping me company all week." Astoria was surprised, but extremely grateful.

"Oh, there's really no need! I liked talking to you and finding out about your family. It was interesting."

"Aha, thank you. But please, I would really like to do this."

Seeing that she would not back down, Astoria smiled. "Well, okay then. I would love a gift."

Nodding, Narcissa took a hold of Astoria's arm gently and steered her towards Gringotts Wizarding Bank. She asked her to wait outside for a little while, whilst she went down and fetched something. After around half an hour, Narcissa returned with a small chest and a little key, which she handed over to Astoria, an uncertain expression on her face.

"I'm not sure you'll like this….I just think it's time you had them."

Astoria was confused, but instead of questioning Narcissa, she just opened the chest. Her breath caught in her throat as she gazed at the contents. There was a collection of things, starting with a photo that sat on top of everything else. A younger version on Mr and Mrs Greengrass were smiling proudly and cradling a small baby in their arms. Another photo showed a very young boy smiling sheepishly at a figure off the side of the photo, and Astoria was so shocked that she did not know what to say. They were pictures of her now dead brother, and the sight of them brought tears to her eyes. Also inside the box was a baby rattle, some documents and a bangle that had the letter 'D' engraved in it.

"I only ever met young Dorian a couple of times. It was an awful shame what happened to him, and Thalia, your mother, was distraught. Your father got rid of everything that reminded them of Dorian, but Thalia locked these things away and asked Lucius and I to keep them safe. We have done, but now I think it's time we passed them back into your family. Please, take them."

Astoria nodded silently, lost for words but thankful for the gesture.

Just then, the moment was interrupted by the arrival of a raging Pansy, and soon after a panting Draco and Daphne. Pansy grabbed Astoria, making her knock the chest to the ground. The pug-faced girl pointed at Astoria and screamed insults at her, whilst Narcissa scrambled about the ground, trying the hide the contents of the chest from Daphne.

"You! You awful, disgusting little Grindylow! I hate you so much! You _stole_ him from me. You stole my Draco!"

Astoria stared at her blankly. "What are you talking about?"

"He told me, just now. He told me he liked you, not me. Eurgh, I don't understand. You're hideous!"

Everything went silent then, save for Pansy's enraged breathing. Narcissa stood up with as much dignity as she could muster, and pulled Pansy away from Astoria.

"You, young lady, are out of order! Get away from her, and if you would be so kind, I think it's time I sent you home. Your obsession with my son is unhealthy and I don't want you near him anymore. Now let's go. Draco, take Daphne and Tora and wait in the car, please. I'll be back in a moment."

She forced Pansy towards the opening of a shop, and Draco motioned for Daphne and Astoria to follow him. He strode ahead, clearly wanting to avoid the questions Astoria had for him. And she had a lot. Was Pansy right? Did Draco like her? Daphne walked briskly beside her, a concerned look on her face.

"I'm so sorry that Pansy acted that way! When Draco told us, she just went mad. We tried to stop her, really."

"So, you mean that what Pansy said was true? Does Draco really like me?"

"Obviously. In fact, it's so obvious that I'm surprised you couldn't tell. He really, _really _likes you."

A rush of happiness surged through Astoria's body and she could not hide the wide grin that spilt her face; Draco Malfoy had feelings for her. He liked her back.

* * *

**A/N: Woo, so now Astoria knows that Draco likes her back! Anyhow, I am quite proud of this chapter and I hope y'all enjoyed it :). I would like to thank **_Maddie Black__**, **__KaitlynEmmaRose__**,**__silverbirch _**and **_Nicky-Maree _**for the reviews. It is interesting to see all your different views of the characters, namely Jacob, and whether you hate/love him at this point. And I'm glad that some of you are happy that Honey and Astoria are friends again. So what is up with Jacob? And when will Astoria and Draco finally actually get together? All that and more, coming soon! (Huh, I sound like a television programme advertisement XD, haha!) Enjoy, and please review! Love you all :D**


	17. Third Year, Part Two

**A Beautiful Cacophony**

**Draco Malfoy X Astoria Greengrass**

**Disclaimer – **I do not own the Harry Potter series.

**Third Year - Part Two**

**Admission**

**

* * *

**

There had been an awkward silence between Draco and Astoria over the remainder of the summer holidays, and even once a new term began their relationship remained undeveloped and Astoria was beginning to wonder if there was any truth in his feelings towards her at all. The initial euphoria she had felt when she first found out that he liked her back had dulled down to a minor fizzle in the depths of her heart. In all truth, she felt sad.

It had felt strange being friends with Honey again, as they had stopped talking for so long. But it was a welcome strangeness, and it couldn't have come at a better time. Since Draco's feelings had been revealed, he had used all possible means to avert her questions, and so instead she resorted to staying with Honey, Goleth and Reyna, as being with the older Slytherins seemed wrong when Draco was ignoring her and Pansy was still seething.

Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, Astoria concentrated hard on the essay before her, with Honey and Reyna doing the same on either side. Only Goleth was sitting, lazily lounging in a squashy chair by the fireplace in the common room as the three girls worked hard. And Astoria resented him for it.

"Hey, come on, Goleth. Please help us! You're really good at Potions, and we will never finish in time otherwise."

Goleth laughed heartily but shook his head.

"No way, Greengrass. I've sacrificed enough time writing my own essay. There is no way I even want to think about Wolfsbane Potion ever again, let alone help you three write your essays on it."

Honey grinned, and poked him in the arm.

"Aww, that's so unfair! Well, forget me helping you with that charm Flitwick wanted us to practice for next lesson. You can go ahead and keep burning your eyebrows off."

Astoria laughed at that, as Goleth self-consciously touched the slight fuzz of his newly re-grown eyebrows.

Over the last summer, Goleth had changed a lot: his facial features had become more sharp and refined, and he had grown to be almost as tall as Jacob. Although he couldn't compete with Draco, even Astoria had to admit that Goleth was beginning to look quite attractive. And it seemed as though several girls in their year, as well as the year below, agreed. In particular he had captured the eye of Kitty La Beau's younger sister, Anna, though Goleth was oblivious to this. He had, however, gotten over his crush on Honey, which Astoria believed was a good thing as she couldn't see Honey ever returning his feelings.

In a complete contrast to him, Jacob had grown more worn and haggard, with dark circles under his eyes. Astoria couldn't help but feel concerned for him, though she knew that their friendship had been over for so long that he would not welcome it.

Returning to the task at hand, the three girls struggled on with their essay as Goleth watched in amusement.

After working hard for a further half hour, Astoria was pulled out of her working mind by a sudden hush that had blanketed the common room. Almost as though reading her previous thoughts, Jacob stumbled in through the portrait hole, looking worse than ever with blood pouring from his nose. Trailing directly after him came Draco, whose nose was in a very similar state. Completely forgetting all past awkwardness and embarrassment between her and Draco, Astoria leapt from her seat and went to him. When she reached him, he looked as though he was going to push her away, but seeing the determined expression on her face, he let her come close. Astoria made him sit down, whilst she did a quick transfiguration spell to turn a spare piece of parchment into some soft tissue in order to dab at his bloody nose.

"What happened? Did you and Jacob fight?" When he nodded, she carried on. "Oh, Merlin, look what he's done!"

Once she had gotten rid of all the blood, she became very aware of how close her face was to his. They stared at each other for a moment, both of their faces flushing pink, before Astoria slowly drew away. Instead, she sat down on the seat next to him.

"Why did he do this, Draco? Please tell me."

Draco regarded her with a guarded expression.

"He just said some things…I got angry and sent a spell at his face."

"What? What did he say?"

Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and turned away from her. "Err…well, he said some things about…you."

"Oh."

"Yeah. He said that I was using you, dragging you along like a 'pathetic rag-doll' - his words, not mine. Then he said he was going to make you come back to his side and that he'd make you his pet, like you apparently are for me now. He infuriated me so much that I just retaliated without thinking."

"He thinks I'm your pet? That's…really weird." Astoria blushed. "So, basically, you got hurt trying to defend me?"

She felt a small rush of happiness at the thought. Could Draco really have allowed himself to be harmed to defend her? Maybe he did like her back after all.

It was Draco's turn to get embarrassed. "I guess I did… I just don't want anyone saying anything bad about you. Especially not that Mellitus. He's crazy!"

"Ah, well thanks! I didn't realise…I didn't know- I mean, I wasn't sure that you cared about me enough to do something like that."

"What? I told your sister to tell you that I returned your feelings! Why do you think Pansy was acting so…angry when we stayed at mine?" His face was animated with frustration. "I like you, Tora. I really, really like you!"

He had been so flustered when he spoke, that he accidentally shouted the last part. The room went silent for a moment, before a laugh broke out.

"Yeah, right, like any of us believe that Malfoy. Everyone knows you care for no-one but yourself! Even I care about her more than you do, and that's saying something."

Astoria's joy was quickly cut short by Jacob's outburst. She grew furious then, and she stood up, her fists clenched tightly.

"Just shut up! You're so pathetic. I hate you so much!"

Jacob stared at her, a cold fury rising in his eyes. He said nothing in response, instead turning around, blood still coursing from his nose, and made his way down to his dormitory.

Astoria felt a cold hand touch hers, and she turned to face Draco. A rush of electricity sparked between the skin-to-skin contact, and all her attention went back to her crush. He gently pulled her over to his seat, and dragged her down to sit right up next to him. Just as she did so, she caught Honey's eye from across the room. Honey winked and made a silly face, and Astoria grinned childishly.

Realising that her hand was still in his, she hoped fervently that he would not let go. She was so happy.

Draco cleared his throat and began to speak, "Hey, I was wondering… You know we can go to Hogsmeade in a few weeks? Well, I think me and you should go somewhere then. To a café or something… I hear Madam Puddifoot's is nice for couples and stuff… What do you think?"

She just stared at him in shock. _He just basically said we're a couple… _

"Yeah! That sounds perfect!"

Draco smirked at her enthusiasm, but replied with a brighter tone in his voice. "Great! Then it's a date."

* * *

**A/N: Whoa, sorry I took so long to update! But hey, they are basically a couple now! Look out for their date next chapter. Anyhow, I must thank **_KaitlynEmmaRose_**, **_silverbirch_**, **_Belles27_**, **_moani-sama_**, **_Shell2717_**, **_Leanora_**,**_ Billy _**and **_sugarplop _**for the very kind and encouraging reviews. I really appreciate it, you guys! Love for you all :D Please review, and look forward to the next instalment!**


	18. Third Year, Part Three

**A Beautiful Cacophony**

**Draco Malfoy X Astoria Greengrass**

**Disclaimer – **I do not own the Harry Potter series.

**Third Year - Part Three**

**The First Date**

**

* * *

**

Astoria was a bundle of nerves. It felt as though a pair of songbirds had somehow gotten trapped in her chest, flapping their wings in anticipation and singing a soaring melody that echoed her happiness.

Waiting in the Entrance Hall, she watched the snow falling outside the window, each unique flake spinning and floating down until it melted into the vast white mass that was the already setting snow on the ground. Astoria loved the snow, but she couldn't fully appreciate it as she was too excited about meeting up with Draco and spending the day with him.

She fiddled with the buttons on her coat, wrapped her green and silver-striped scarf around her neck and made sure her woolly hat covered her already cold ears. She was just about to pull on her gloves when a finger jabbed her in the shoulder.

"Ow!"

She turned to see Draco grinning.

"Haha, I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not."

"Aww, you're so mean to me!" She batted him gently on the chest.

"Maybe. But I know you love it."

His smile widened and he threw an arm around her. Astoria found it strange how happy he seemed when he was with her, yet to most others he acted appallingly. She wasn't complaining, of course, and it made her feel very privileged indeed.

She made sure to put her gloves on, before Draco steered her towards their new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge. The squat, overly-pink woman smiled too sweetly at the pair and brought out a pile of folded parchment.

"Yes…Draco Malfoy…Your father sent me your Hogsmeade permission slip, so you may go." She turned to Astoria. "And your name is…?"

"Astoria Greengrass, Professor."

Professor Umbridge shuffled through the pieces of parchment until she found Astoria's permission slip.

"Ah, everything seems to be in order. You can both go on ahead. No misbehaving, mind."

Draco smirked at Professor Umbridge, though not rudely, and he and Astoria made their way out into the snow. The journey to Hogsmeade was not long, but it was filled with snowball fights and Draco's sarcastic comments about Harry Potter.

Laughing at a particularly snide comment about the supposed 'Chosen One', Astoria stopped short when she first clapped eyes on the pretty little town of Hogsmeade. She had never been there before, but she decided that she liked it very much. Draco watched her intently for a moment, an unreadable expression on his face, and he then grabbed her hand and dragged her into the nearest building, which had a sign above it that read 'Honeydukes'.

Inside were shelves upon shelves filled with sweets of different assortments; from chocolate frogs to whizzing whizbees, liquorice wands to some strange muggle sweets. Draco steered well clear of the muggle sweets and showed Astoria a jar of heart-shaped chocolates that told whomever ate them that they loved them. Astoria thought they were very cute, and so Draco scooped a few out and bought them for her. Smiling from ear to ear, Astoria thanked Draco and they made their way back out onto the snowy streets. She clasped her hand back in his, and he showed her few more shops.

They finally entered 'Tomes & Scrolls', where Draco bought a textbook that he needed for his studies. As they were leaving, he turned back to Astoria.

"Hey, I think we should go to that tea shop now….Madam Puddifoot's."

Astoria nodded, and the two of them made their way into a small tea shop that was decorated in pale pink with heart shapes painted onto the walls. They sat down at a small, circular table, and a sullen looking witch came over to their table. It looked like the girl was a temporary worker, and had been forced into working from the look on her face.

The girl sighed. "What can I get you two?"

Draco looked over to a chalkboard in the corner, and spoke. "I would like some warmed butterbeer and your cake-of-the-day. What about you, Tora?"

"Umm…I'll have the same, please."

The moody girl nodded glumly and moved away from the table. Astoria turned to Draco.

"This place is really sweet. I love it."

Draco looked around doubtfully. "Really? It seems a bit too much…But if it makes you happy, then I guess it makes me happy too."

Astoria smiled at that. "Ah, I'm glad. So…what should we talk about?"

Draco glanced at her, his eyebrows raised. "I don't know. This whole date thing…well, it's my first one, so I have no idea what to do or say."

Astoria shyly grinned, and Draco's face flushed pale pink. She found it very cute that he was feeling shy and embarrassed; something she thought she'd never see Draco be. Just then, the waitress returned with their order, and so the couple silently sipped their warm drinks and nibbled their cakes.

"This cake is really nice! Thanks, Draco."

Draco looked up, his expression seemed startled by the sudden break in their silence. "Huh? Why are you thanking me? It's not like I made it or anything. You're really weird."

Astoria frowned. "Oh. Well I meant thanks for buying it for me."

"Oh, right. You should have made that more clear."

Astoria's frown deepened. "I'm sorry. You don't have to jump down my throat at everything anyone ever says. I'm your friend, not your enemy!"

Draco's face went blank. "Fine. I guess I should leave then."

"Fine then. Go."

"I will."

"Good."

Draco slammed down a small pile of silver sickles and pushed his chair back. Astoria stared into her almost-finished drink, and she gritted her teeth in frustration. She was shocked when Draco actually left, as she hadn't expected that he would.

A sudden wave of guilt swept over her and she leapt from her seat. Astoria left Madam Puddifoot's, and looked down the street to see if she could see her angry date. A moment later, and she was trailing the blond-haired boy that was moving quickly ahead of her.

"Draco! Wait!"

Draco turned and saw her, before speeding up. Attempting to match his speed, Astoria ran after him. She ignored the gawping faces that watched the two of the running down the main street in Hogsmeade.

Before long, she realised that he had come to a stop opposite a creaky old building that could only have been the infamous 'Shrieking Shack'. Panting, she walked the rest of the way until she was only a few steps away from Draco.

Without turning around, he spoke. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have said that you should go."

"But I'm the one who started having a go at you for no reason, even though you're perfect."

Astoria felt a tug at the corner of her mouth. "Perfect? Really?"

Draco turned to face her. "No! I mean, yeah…Gah, why am I so bad at all this relationship stuff? I'm good at being cruel to people, but when it's time for me to be nice to someone I actually care about I fail. I'm such an idiot!"

He clenched his fists and his face was red with his own irritation at himself. Astoria stepped forward and uncurled his fist, entwining his gloved fingers with hers instead.

"Don't worry. You're doing fine. If you were that bad, I wouldn't have followed you, would I? I think you're really sweet actually…when you're getting all flustered and red."

Draco grimaced. "Ack, that's not true…"

"It is. Trust me."

Draco looked into Astoria's eyes. "I think…I do. I do trust you."

"Good!"

She threw herself into Draco's chest, and, after a moment of hesitation, he closed his arms around her. They stood like that for a few minutes, and then Draco put his hands on her arms and pushed her gently off. He didn't let go, however, instead holding her an elbow's length away from him. Without tearing his eyes away from her, he tugged off his gloves. She stared up at him, confused, before realisation hit her.

Draco moved his hands so that they softly held both sides of her head. His thumb brushed her lip. Astoria felt a tingle run through her body, and she gulped, feeling her breath quickening.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Draco moved his face so that it hovered near to hers, and she stood up on her tiptoes to close the gap. Their lips touched, only grazing slightly at first, before he pressed her tighter to him.

Despite the cold, a warmth radiated from their lips and Astoria closed her eyes, wanting to savour the blissful moment. She curled her arms around his neck, and twirled her fingers in his hair and-

"What's going on here?"

* * *

**A/N: Ah, jeez, I am so sorry everyone for my lack of frequent updates! I miss the school holidays when I could write a chapter every week… I will try to make an effort to update more often, but please don't hold me on that. Anyhow, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I can't believe that it's only just reached their first kiss and I'm already 18 chapters in….talk about slow-going! But yeah, I would like to thank **_KaitlynEmmaRose, moani-sama, Belles27, ctc, Billy, You cant rush science, silverbirch, Leanora, Ireth Tasantir Elf Princess _**and **_mrspendragon _**for the kind and encouraging reviews. You guys are all AWESOME, and I love you :D Thanks for continuing to read my story, despite the vast wait between each chapter. So yeah, please review :D**


	19. Third Year, Part Four

**A Beautiful Cacophony**

**Draco Malfoy X Astoria Greengrass**

**Disclaimer – **I do not own the Harry Potter series.

**Third Year - Part Four**

**The Inquisitorial Squad**

**

* * *

**

**(If you're an existing reader of this story, I suggest you read the author's note at the top, as it has information about changes I have made. If you have joined this story after the 1st**** February 2011, then you don't have to read it :D)**

**A/N: ****CHANGES!**

I am so sorry that it has taken so long for me to update! I literally am so awful, and I apologise for my delay. Anyhow, I would like to mention that I have basically re-edited most of this story. There haven't been many changes, most of them being spelling and grammar issues that have hopefully all been fixed, but I have tried to make Astoria less wimpy and more Slytherin-y (though I probably failed at that again). Oh well, she cries less anyway, so she's toughed up a tad.

I've also improved the reasoning behind why she fell for Draco in the first place, so you may wanna check that out if you're an existing reader. It's in the 'First Year, Part Six' and it's near-ish to the end. Within that change, I have mentioned a nameless character, who is a Slytherin boy in the year above Astoria, whom I am intending to make a more major character later on. It's not essential to go back and read about him, as he's pretty much just a kid who Draco helped in secret. But you may just wanna go back and read it anyway, just to get a real feel for him. He also appears in the 'Second Year, Part Two', but he only plays a really minor part in that, so it's not necessary to read if you don't want to.

Also, I made it so that Astoria's brother was younger when killed, as he was unrealistically older than her, and I've made it so that Reyna no longer has cat features, as that was just a stupid thing I decided for her when this story first came into my mind, but I have now realised it was just ridiculous.

Anyway, sorry again, and I hope the changes were okay. Now, after a long wait, I present to you… *drum roll* the 'THIRD YEAR, PART FOUR!' Enjoy :D

…**X…**

**

* * *

**

"What's going on here?"

Astoria leapt away from Draco, feeling her face flush red. Draco coughed once, and they both turned to face the speaker. Astoria's embarrassment increased when she saw Professor Umbridge standing there, clad in pink, with her arms crossed and tapping a foot in the snow. She risked a glance at Draco, who was looking to the side, his face a baby pink. They all stood there, in an awkward silence, before the Professor made a "hem, hem" sound, and spoke:

"You know, if this was anyone else, I'd put you both in detention for a month for… canoodling … when I explicitly told you to behave yourselves."

Astoria felt like retorting, explaining that they weren't doing anything wrong, but the Professor continued speaking;

"I will let you off this time, but if I see you doing this again, then I will punish you. In the future, it would be wise to exercise some caution. You do realise that you are students of Hogwarts School, not members of some… well, some _lower_ establishment. Now, as I know that both of you are good students, with very reputable parents, I would like you to help me with something. You see, I have received a tip-off that a group of Harry Potter's friends are meeting somewhere here in order to create a group where they will defy the Ministry. If either hear anything about it, send word immediately and I'll make sure you're rewarded. Now, I must be off, so just try to keep your hands to yourself. Good day."

With a crack, the older witch apparated from the spot and the two teens turned to each other. Astoria's blush was fading, and she smiled at Draco's awkward grin. Realising, however, what his grin meant, she narrowed her eyes and scowled.

"Seriously? You want to find Potter and his friends and get them in trouble? Why would you want to do that on our, well, on our date?"

"Well, it's not often that I'll get a chance like this. I mean, I just want to help protect the Ministry from any potential threats, and from the sounds of it, Potter is a threat," he said, and although his words sounded sincere, Astoria knew that he just wanted a chance to get one up on his rival.

Astoria sighed, realising that she could do little to deter him once he had his sights set on getting Harry Potter in trouble. She tried anyway. "You're really going to spoil our date because of him? Can't you just wait until a day when we're not out together?"

"I could, but Umbridge said he's here today arranging secret meetings… Please, I promise it won't ruin our date. I'll just find him, send word to Umbridge, and then we can get a drink at the Three Broomsticks. It'll be fun, trust me." Draco attempted a smile, but Astoria could see the annoyance in his eyes; he wanted to find Potter, and he didn't want her to stop him. But what should she do? She wanted to spend time with him, doing romantic things, not chasing after some jumped-up Gryffindor and his group of mindless followers. Astoria smiled inwardly at that, remembering her first impression of Draco and his friends. A lot had happened since then.

She was interrupted by Draco's voice, "You know what? Forget it. Potter can wait for another day. I'm the one who invited you out, so I'll make sure the rest of today is amazing. I've already ruined it enough for you today by the way I acted in Madam Puddifoot's earlier. Come on, let's go to the Three Broomsticks."

He held out his hand and she took it, grinning from ear to ear. Seeing how he had acted in the past, she had expected him to just go ahead and chase Potter down anyway. But he didn't. And she was so happy.

They reached the main street of Hogsmeade quickly, and were ambling along towards the Three Broomsticks, when a pair of tall, red-headed boys collided with the couple. Astoria stumbled back a few steps but caught her footing, and Draco was furious.

"Hey, watch out, you pair of stupid, filthy blood-traitors! Merlin, if my father hears about this he'll-"

"He'll what, Malfoy? Send _You-Know-Who _after us?" The first twin smirked at the other.

"Yeah, we all know who your father is working for." The second twin high-fived his brother.

Draco's face flushed from an enraged pink to a deathly pale. "Don't you dare speak of my father like that again, Weasley. Let's go."

The first twin laughed, and spoke; "Yeah, run along. Come on Fred, we need to meet Ron soon. Let's hurry."

"Alright."

The two identical boys sauntered off towards a more desolate part of Hogsmeade, and Draco stared after them, a silent look of pure hatred on his face. Astoria glanced at him, concerned that he was about the send a multitude of curses at the twins. He didn't, however, and instead just gripped Astoria's hand tighter and dragged her into the Three Broomsticks.

Though he made an effort to be cheerful and sweet, Astoria noticed a steely edge in every word from his mouth and every glance from his eyes, and not even the offer that they should seek Potter and his friends could bring him from his strange mood.

What the red-headed twins had said to Draco had really affected him, and Astoria wasn't sure what she could do to make it better…

…X…

It had been several days since their less-than-perfect date, and it seemed as though Draco had managed to suppress the underlying emotions that had threatened to bubble over. Astoria still wasn't sure quite what was the matter, but seeing how coldly angry he was, she thought it best not to mention it. For some reason, she felt that perhaps he was angry because what the twin said was true… maybe Lucius Malfoy was a follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Though the thought scared her, she didn't want to think about it. Anyway, the Ministry had assured everyone that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was not back, and so Astoria knew that even if Mr Malfoy had once followed him, he couldn't possibly anymore as the dark wizard had been dead for as long as she had been alive.

Upon returning from Hogsmeade, Astoria had told Honey of her date, and her first kiss, and the two girls had giggled late into the night. The following few days were strange, as Astoria had never had a boyfriend before, and so was surprised by the little kisses and embraces she received every morning and throughout the day, though since Professor Umbridge's warning, they had restricted any intimacy to the common room only. She was so happy that not even Jacob's cold glare and Pansy's jealous, stabbing glances could break her mood.

And so it came to the day when the Educational Decrees began to spring up, and any hopes of continuing their relationship outside of the common room were dashed for Draco and Astoria, as Professor Umbridge had made it a rule that all girls and boys should remain at least six inches away from each other. That meant that they couldn't even hold each other's hands in secret.

There were other decrees that forbade ridiculous things, but there was one that stood out. It was one that she knew would be of interest to Draco. It was Educational Decree Number Ninety-Eight: 'Those wishing to join the Inquisitorial Squad for extra credit may sign up in the High Inquisitor's office'. Astoria knew that, seeing as Professor Umbridge was very suspicious of Harry Potter and his friends, that this 'Inquisitorial Squad' would involve students who would help to find Potter guilty of rule-breaking and conspiring against the Ministry; a squad that would appeal greatly to Draco.

And she was right.

As soon as he saw the Decree, Draco's eyes lit up and he made his way to Professor Umbridge's (or the High Inquisitor, as she was known after Educational Decree Number Twenty-Three) office. It didn't surprise Astoria that almost straight after, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy also joined up, along with a few other Slytherin students. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do about this, as part of her knew that she would be jealous of the time Draco would be spending with Pansy, doing something he would really enjoy.

She knew there was nothing else she could do; she was going to join the Inquisitorial Squad herself.

The next morning, she set off from the common room, and travelled up many staircases throughout the castle until she reached the High Inquisitor's office. But once she was outside the door, she realised that perhaps joining the squad wasn't such a good idea after all. Her ideals were less severe than Draco's, and she could care less about what Potter and his friends got up to.

She wasn't going to be a jealous, paranoid little girl who worried what her boyfriend was up to all the time. She knew that it would just drive him away, much like Pansy's jealousy had annoyed him.

Astoria was going to be the most perfect, loving girlfriend he could ever ask for, who would let her boyfriend do what he wished, especially if it made him happy.

And that's when another thought struck her: she had thought of him, officially, as her boyfriend.

Everything was going perfectly.

At least for now…

* * *

**A/N: This author's note won't be anywhere near as long as the top one, but I would like to thank **_yellow 14, KaitlynEmmaRose, Leanora, Heiress of Lohaust, mrspendragon, You cant rush science, silverbirch_** and **_debzxxx_** for the encouraging reviews :D I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't very interesting (and hey, it might help you see why it took me so long to write the darned thing!), but I do hope you all stick with the story despite the long wait you've had. And if you do, then thank you so much for your loyalty. I appreciate it, and love you all. Enjoy!**


	20. Third Year, Part Five

**A Beautiful Cacophony**

**Draco Malfoy X Astoria Greengrass**

**Disclaimer – **I do not own the Harry Potter series.

**Third Year - Part Five**

**Reconnected**

* * *

Despite her best efforts, Astoria could not help but feel very jealous of Pansy, and, to an extent, Harry Potter. It seemed that the Gryffindor boy was getting more attention from Draco than she was, and it was becoming increasingly hard to hide her irritation. She would watch her boyfriend gallivant about the school with his fellow Inquisitorial Squad members, attempting to find reasons to punish Harry Potter and his friends, whilst Astoria would be left alone in the common room, fuming in silence. She started to get the horrible feeling that she would make the perfect pureblood wife - obedient, loyal and a blind-eye turned to the frivolous activities of her other half.

She sighed, and figured that some fresh air would help her to calm down and suppress her frustration. She had promised to herself that she would be Draco's perfect girlfriend, and so a perfect girlfriend was what she would be. She wouldn't confront him about the fact that he was paying her little attention, and that she beginning to doubt very much that he liked her at all. Maybe she was being stupid and paranoid, or maybe there was truth to her thoughts, but either way, she knew that her thoughts weren't healthy. She really needed a distraction; something that would make Draco's absence less obvious to her.

She pondered this as she made her way up from the dungeons and out into the Entrance Hall. She paused as Pansy and Goyle moved quickly passed her, mumbling something about Draco and Inquisitorial Squad activities. Astoria clenched her teeth and left for the grounds.

The air outside was crisp and cold, but that didn't stop her from traipsing over towards the bank of the Black Lake, where she slumped into a sitting position at its side. She stared out across the dark expanse, watching the ripples that alerted her to the presence of the Giant Squid just under the surface. There was the very faint sound of merpeople singing deep below the water, and she smiled at the beautiful sound.

There was only a few weeks until Christmas, and she could feel that snow would soon coat the castle again, much like it had on her and Draco's date a couple of weeks ago. But the chilliness was bearable, so she just wound her scarf tight around her neck and slid a pair of gloves on her stiff fingers. Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply, feeling her frustration ebb away slowly.

Just as she decided it was time to go back inside, a voice interrupted her, and she glanced up, startled.

"You know, it's kinda cold to be sitting out here. You might catch something." The voice belonged the same boy that she had seen Draco help out on the last day of her First Year. He was grinning, his brown eyes warm with amusement.

Astoria stared up at him. "Huh, you again. It doesn't really matter if I catch something, as Madam Pomfrey can fix me back up in a second. Besides, you're out here too. What's your excuse?"

"Me? I came outside because I saw some crazy girl sitting by the side of lake in the freezing cold. I never realised it was the famous Mrs. Malfoy." The Fourth Year boy smirked, showing white teeth.

Astoria spluttered and blushed. "Mrs. Malfoy? What the- Shut up!"

The boy laughed, showing dimples on his lightly freckled face. "Sorry, I just thought it'd be funny to wind you up. So, uh, was there a reason why you decided to sit out in the cold? Cooling yourself off after a sweaty encounter with Malfoy?"

"What? No way! And even if I had, it's none of your business!" She pushed herself to her feet, feeling very flustered and annoyed. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going back inside."

She began to walk away, when he joined her. She attempted to increase her pace, but he matched her with ease. She began to say something when he grabbed her arm and span her around so that she faced him.

"Hey-", she began, but he cut her off.

"I'm sorry, okay? I was only kidding. It's just that you looked like you could do with being cheered up. I didn't realise you'd take it to heart. Again, I'm sorry." He seemed sincere, so Astoria decided to let his jokes slide.

"Fine. It's just-" She wasn't sure some random stranger was the best person to tell her relationship problems with. "You know what? Never mind."

She began to walk back to the castle, but he persisted in walking with her. "You can tell me, you know. Sometimes it's better to talk to people you don't really know about your problems… Gives an objective opinion."

"Look, that's very kind of you, but I don't really want to share my problems with some guy I don't know."

"Wesley Sides. Pureblood. Son of Marie and Lester Sides. See? Now you know me a little. So, what's the problem?" He smiled at her.

She glared at him a moment, feeling slightly irritated by his attempt to get her to spill her secrets to him. "Seriously? You think I am just going to tell you my problems just because you've told me that?" Astoria looked him in the eyes, but she could see his determination. She sighed. "Fine. If you really want to know, then I'll tell you."

Wesley's smile widened. "I knew you would."

Astoria's eyes flashed darkly. "No you didn't. I-"

"I was just joking again! Man, you need to lighten up. Now, I want to help. Tell me your problems."

She stared at him a moment more, before nodding reluctantly and going to sit on a stone step at the foot of Hogwarts Castle. "It's just… I thought being Draco's girlfriend would be great. That he'd look out for me, and treat me like I was the most special person on this planet. But instead he's running around with that stupid Inquisitorial Squad, spending all of his time with Pansy whilst chasing Harry Potter and his friends. I just want him to spend more time with me. I'm his girlfriend!"

Wesley looked at her, long and hard, for a moment, before putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Look, I know you're feeling upset, and I guess lonely too, but he's not the heart of the universe. There are other things you can do that don't require being with him."

He looked toward the lake, when his eyes suddenly lit up. "What you need to do is get his attention back."

She eyed him doubtfully. "What? How?"

Wesley let a grin slowly spread across his face, and he pushed his mouse-brown hair out of his eyes. "I have the perfect idea…"

…X…

When he had first described his plan, Astoria was very sceptical, feeling very sure that it was a stupid idea. But a week had passed since she had told him her problems and things weren't improving with Draco.

It was the first day of the Christmas holidays, and Astoria had decided to stay at school, along with Draco, Pansy, Daphne, Theodore Nott, Wesley, and Jacob. There weren't very many others who stayed at school, so the time in the common room was very awkward. Goleth and Reyna had gone on holiday with their parents, and Honey was home with her mother and sister, Serene, who was forcing Honey to accompany her on a music tour of the country.

With Draco and Pansy still occupied with Inquisitorial Squad business, and Daphne and Theodore spending most of their time in each others' arms, Astoria often found herself in the company of Wesley.

She found that she liked the Fourth Year boy's company, as there was something about his personality that reminded her of the old Jacob; the Jacob that didn't hate her guts and who acted like she was the bestest friend anyone could want. Wesley wasn't quite the same, but his sense of humour was similar, and he could be very kind when he wanted to.

Fortunately, Jacob kept mostly to himself and there wasn't much animosity present between him and Draco. Astoria suspected it was because Draco was rarely present, and when he was, he only paid fleeting attention to her. Part of her felt that perhaps Jacob was happy with what was happening, as it looked very much like she and Draco weren't getting along.

There was a little truth in that assumption, but when they were together, they did get on very well, sharing kisses and embraces, and he would keep her updated on the progress the Squad was making in finding something to incriminate Harry Potter with. Though she loved these moments, it was the moments he was gone that she really remembered. It was like she didn't matter to him at all. She knew that she was just feeling sorry for herself, but when she saw how Theodore and Daphne were together, she couldn't help but feel jealous.

Shaking her head in order to erase her thoughts, she turned to Wesley, who was attempting to write an extra-credit essay for Potions. He was one of those people who not only finished the set work to the best of his ability, but also sought better grades by doing extra work. Even though it was his choice to do all the extra work, Astoria still didn't envy the chore he had given himself, and she was glad to have a work-free holiday. Well, she was glad to an extent, as the lack of work meant that she had nothing to focus on when she was dwelling on her problems with Draco.

She thought about Wesley's plan. Would it work? She sighed bitterly. Of course it would work… well, at least it would gain Draco's attention. But his affection? She was less convinced.

Nudging Wesley, she decided it was time for them to activate the plan, as she could see the perfect opportunity. They were alone in the common room, with only Jacob sitting alone in the corner, crouched over a copy of the Daily Prophet.

Wesley's plan was for Astoria to befriend Jacob once again, as he knew that it would make Draco realise that he'd been ignoring her so much that she would reconnect with the boy he had hated her being friends with. She felt a little bad about the plan, as in a sense she would be using Jacob in order to get back at Draco, but as Wesley had reminded her, she was a Slytherin and that's the kind of thing a Slytherin would do. And despite everything, she did want to be friends with him again. He was, after all, her first friend at Hogwarts.

She was very aware that Wesley and Jacob were relatively friendly, and so having the chance to talk to him again could be brought about easily through Wesley.

And today was the day to do it.

Wesley glanced furtively towards Jacob, checking that he was not looking in their direction, before sliding his half-finished essay into his bag. He slid his bag over his shoulder and sauntered over to where Jacob sat. He fell into the chair opposite him, and flicked the newspaper to get the younger boy's attention. Jacob looked up warily, but seeing it was Wesley, he let his face fall into a strained grin.

Astoria couldn't hear what was being said, but she watched subtly for her cue. Soon into the conversation, Wesley pointed lazily toward Astoria, and so she rose to her feet, and walked cautiously over to the two boys. Jacob stiffened in his seat, and glared at her. She attempted a weak smile, but she saw that his eyes were wild. She blanched, surprised at the utter change in his whole self. There was little of the amusement and warmth in his face, and he looked completely different from the boy she had first bumped into before starting Hogwarts.

She lowered herself into the seat next to Wesley, her eyes never leaving Jacob's. Wesley turned towards her, and saw the strange look passing between her and Jacob. He put his hands on his knees, and leaned forward.

"Right, now this has got to end. I have seen how badly you two treat each other, and it has to stop. You know, when I first saw you laughing away in my Second Year, so your First Year, I was so jealous that you had such a good friendship. I wanted nothing more than to have a best friend like you two were to each other. And then Draco came along and you started acting like you hated each other-"

"I never hated him," interjected Astoria, her voice a low mumble.

Jacob frowned. "But you did. You hated me enough that you'd go out with Draco just to get at me. I-"

"Enough! Look, Jacob, I think you should tell her." Wesley sounded stern.

"No… She doesn't need to know. I told you, it's a secret."

"Tell her." His voice was direct and commanding.

Jacob sighed deeply, as though the weight of the whole world rested on his shoulders. "Fine."

Astoria looked at him curiously. "Tell me what?"

Wesley stood up. "The reason why he hates Draco Malfoy." With that, he walked back to the seat he had previously occupied and brought his Potions essay back out of his bag.

Astoria fixed her eyes on Jacob's chest, afraid now to look him in the eyes.

He took a deep breath, and began to speak. "You know that Malfoy's father was a Death Eater during the First Wizarding War, right?" He waited for her nod of confirmation before he continued. "Well, so were my parents. My own father had been at school with Lucius Malfoy, and they were pretty good friends. They hung out together, had the same classes, and joined You-Know-Who together, too. Anyway, one night, my parents, Jeanette and Lowell Mellitus, were asked by You-Know-Who, along with Lucius Malfoy, to find and kill a member of the Death Eaters who had defected to marry a muggle. But it turns out that someone had leaked the details of the plan to the Order of the Phoenix, as when my parents and Malfoy got there, they were ambushed. My father and Malfoy got away, but my mother was hit by a curse. My father wanted to go back to save her, but instead of helping, Malfoy fled, saving his own skin. My dad went back. He and my mother died. And Malfoy let them."

He paused for a moment, whilst Astoria took it all in.

Jacob looked away. "So now you an see why I hate Malfoy."

Astoria caught his eye, and he grimaced. "No, Tora. Don't defend him. Don't you dare defend him."

"But-"

"Tora, please."

"Just because his father did those awful things, it doesn't mean he will." She sounded indignant.

"I knew you'd say that. But he's got evil in his blood. Who knows what will happen? You know, there's talk that You-Know-Who is back… If something bad happens, I'm betting Malfoy would sacrifice you to save himself. Hell, he'll probably become a Death Eater, just like his daddy."

"No, he wouldn't." _Would he?, _she added, silently to herself.

"Look, I don't wanna talk about it anymore. You've made your bed, so there's nothing more I can do. Let's just forget about what's happened, and be best friends again." He grinned then, showing a little of the Jacob she used to know.

Sensing that the conversation was over, Wesley came over to them, and sat back in his seat.

"So, you both kissed and made up?"

Jacob looked up at Astoria and smiled. "Yeah, something like that."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so again, this has taken forever. I am awful, I know that, and I feel very ashamed. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter… I kinda like it, but it has such a different feel to the rest of the story. Oh well, I figured it was time for Astoria and Jacob to become friends again, and for an explanation of his sudden change in behaviour. I hope you're all pleased with the results! So, I'd like to thank **_Leanora_**, **_silverbirch_**, **_December22_**, **_yellow 14_**, **_writingismypassion27_**, **_KaitlynEmmaRose_**, **_KittyRin_** and **_You cant rush science _**for your kind and encouraging reviews! Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed it, and please review!**


End file.
